Fathers Footsteps
by May20
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Er wollte ihn zurück... Er hat ihn zurück... Jack kommt nach Port Royal und wird mit Erschreckendem konfrontiert. Wills Vergangenheit... Wills Zukunft!
1. Default Chapter

Fathers Footsteps  
  
Nachts  
  
Es war eine tiefschwarze Nacht. Wolken verdeckten Himmel und Sterne. Der schwarze Bug teilte das Wasser in Totenstille...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nächster Tag  
  
Kapitän Jack Sparrow trat aufs Deck der Black Pearl und atmete tief ein. Die morgendliche Seeluft prickelte auf seiner Salz überzogenen Haut. Es war schon ein reger Betrieb auf dem Schiff und er sah seinen Männern zu, wie sie ihre Arbeit mit erfahrener Genauigkeit ausführten. Er hatte drei Monate gebraucht, um eine gute Crew zusammenzustellen und manchmal hatte er gedacht, daß er unter diesen trunkenen, nach Schweiß - und manchmal nach widerlicheren Dingen - riechenden Gesocks keine seetaugliche Mannschaft finden würde. Doch seine Hartnäckigkeit hatte sich gelohnt. Jeder Posten besetzt.  
  
Er schritt langsam über Deck, wohl im Wissen, daß jeder seiner Männer ihm mindestens einmal hinterher sah. Diese Männer würden sich erst an ihn als Kapitän gewöhnen müssen, doch sie wußten, wer der Chef war. Er ging zum Steuerrad. Der Mann der dort stand drehte sich nicht um. Statt dessen zeigte er Jack seine breiten Schultern, die so untypisch für solch alte, knochige Körper waren. Die mittellangen, seit langem nicht geschnittenen und etwas dünnen, grauen Haare wehten im Gegenwind des Schiffes. Die von Altersflecken gezeichneten Hände packten das Steuerrad mit fast jugendlicher Kraft.  
  
"Was gibt es zu berichten, Maat?"  
  
Der Mann blickte nicht zurück, aber mit ruhiger, bestimmter Stimme antwortete er:  
  
"Poseidon ist uns hold, die See ist ruhig und dennoch haben wir guten Wind aus Süd Ost. Sogar Snore war heute Nacht einigermaßen auf den Beinen."  
  
Jack lächelte an den Gedanken an den verschlafenen Piraten. Er hatte Mühe sich bei der Nachtwache zu bewähren, wodurch er sich seinen Namen selbst gemacht hatte. Allerdings war er jung und frisch, einigermaßen schlau auch - er konnte zumindest lesen - und ein loyaler Haudegen.  
  
Er klopfte dem Mann vor ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Gut, Marley. Ich werde dir eine Ablöse bestellen."  
  
"Ich könnte noch den ganzen Tag dieses Prächtige Schiff lenken und leiten, aber gegen eine anständige Mahlzeit wäre ich in der Tat nicht abgeneigt."  
  
Unter allen seinen Männern war dieser sicherlich der beste Fang gewesen. Marley war erfahren, auf der See, wie auch im Leben. Trotz seines Alters noch so kräftig wie ein 30 Jähriger. Und deshalb war er so wertvoll. Die Crew respektierte ihn und Marley wiederum respektierte Jack, was ihn zu einem hervorragenden ersten Maat machte.  
  
So beordnete er einen seiner anderen Männer ans Steuer und er selbst ging zum Bug des Schiffes und lehnte sich auf die Reling.  
  
* Irgendwann muß ich dir mal einen Besuch abstatten* dachte er bei sich und ein veschmitztes Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nächste Nacht  
  
Das Schiff machte seinen Weg völlig geräuschlos durch die sternlose Nacht. Schwarze Figuren standen fast bewegungslos an Deck und schauten gespenstisch über die See, als warteten sie. Die Tür zu den Kajüten des Schiffes öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen. Die Figuren wandten den Blick, um. Aus dem Schatten trat eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich außerhalb zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete. Zwei Meter hoch und mit Schultern so breit wie zwei Männer. Eine schwache Brise erhob sich und ließ den breiten Mantel flattern, um gleich darauf zu ersterben. Als er den ersten Schritt auf Deck setzte erbebte das Schiff und in der Ferne war leiser Donner zu hören. Die Gestalt bewegte sich auf den Bug zu und verharrte.  
  
Vor ihnen schimmerten die Lichter Port Royals. Der Hafen lag dort, mit Nebel bedeckt. Die See war dunstig und Salz und Wasser schlugen sich an alles Glas. Eine der Figuren löste sich aus der Menge und nahm den Platz neben der riesenhaften Gestalt ein. Normalerweise wäre sie von normalem Wuchs eines Mannes, doch dort wo sie stand, nahm sie sich eher klein aus.  
  
"Es ist so weit," bebte eine tiefe, gefährlich ruhige Stimme völliger Kontrolle. "Bald wirst du deinen Schützling wieder sehen."  
  
Die Figuren wechselten in eifrige Beschäftigung und verteilten sich über das Schiff.  
  
Es war ruhig...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein Jahr später  
  
"Macht die Leinen fest!" rief ein Matrose an Land anderen Männern zu und rannte selbst umher, um das neu angekommene Schiff zu vertäuen.  
  
Es war ein frischer Vormittag und Port Royal in regen Treiben. Ein Fest stand bevor und viele Schiffe waren eingelaufen. Doch dieses war ein fremdes Schiff, an welches sich jedoch jeder Einwohner gut erinnerte. Die Black Pearl.  
  
Sowohl an Bord, als auch an Land, arbeiteten alle am Anlegen.  
  
Kaum Vertäut ließ man die Planke herab und die Leute an Land starrten nun auf den Kapitän, der sich anschickte von Bord zu gehen.  
  
Kapitän Sparrow genoß die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich. Erhobenen Hauptes mit stolzem Schritt verließ er das Schiff, seine Haare wild im Wind zappelnd. Seine dunkel umrandeten Augen beobachteten wie schwarz glitzernde Steine alles um ihn herum - die Matrosen mit ihren starken Oberarmen, die Gesichter in den Fenstern der Häuser, den Penner, der an einem Haus in einer Gasse lehnte.... sogar die zwei reizenden Dirnen, die sich nicht schämten, auch am hellen Tage ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, ihm aber - nicht wie sonst anderen Männern - keine verlockenden Blicke zuwarfen. Jack ignorierte die Gaffenden Leute und packte den nächsten Matrosen, den er fassen konnte am Arm.  
  
"Warum liegen hier so viele Schiffe? Es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, daß diese Insel von so viel Interesse ist."  
  
Der Matrose sah furchterregt in Jacks Augen.  
  
"Sir, ich... äh...." stotterte er bis er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte. "Die Heirat, Sir. Es wird ein großes Fest geben und es sind sehr viele geladen. Ich dachte... ihr seid aus diesem Grunde hier..."  
  
Jack ließ ihn los und wandte sich um.  
  
"Nein, leider nicht. Vielleicht hat sich meine Einladung auch nur in ein anderes Meer verirrt? Flaschenpost ist nicht die zuverlässigste Methode eine Nachricht... eine Einladung zu überbringen."  
  
Der Mann entspannte sich gerade, als Jack sich abermals umdrehte.  
  
"Wer heiratet?"  
  
Der Mann zuckte zusammen, als erwarte er einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Norrington, Sir."  
  
Jack grinste...  
  
"Norrington also, hm? Dann muß ich ihm wohl einen Besuch abstatten und mich beschweren, daß ich nicht geladen bin. Aber zuerst..."  
  
Er ließ den verdutzten Mann stehen und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
"...zu jemand anderem."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack erreichte das gastliche Haus und obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, es zu verstecken, verriet sein federnder Gang seine Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen. Doch je näher er der Schmiede kam, desto seltsamer kam es ihm vor, denn er erkannte Zeichen der Verwahrlosung. Das erste Stadium des Verfalls schien das Haus erreicht zu haben. Ein Fensterladen hing aus der Angel, das Holz eines anderen war gesplittert, Gras und Pflanzen wucherten ohne Zucht. Einige Ziegel waren vom Dach gefallen, zweifellos vom Wind der hier zuorts immer etwas heftiger war, wegen der Meerlage. Normalerweise leicht zu reparieren. Jacks Instinkt sagte ihm zwar, daß etwas nicht stimmte, aber die Schäden waren schon alt und daher konnte keine direkte Gefahr von hier ausgehen. Er klopfte. Die Tür sprang auf... unverschlossen. Der Kapitän zögerte. Das Schloß war im Eimer... aufgebrochen oder eingetreten. Er lugte in den Spalt, den die Tür nun freigegeben hatte. Nichts zu sehen. Langsam und vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf, während er mit der Rechten zu seiner Waffe griff. Ein leicht modriger Geruch kam ihm entgegen, der sich von feuchtem, faulen Holz bildete. Er trat in das dunkle Haus. Nur das Licht, welches durch die dreckigen Fenster drang, erhellte es. Der Boden quietschte bei jedem Schritt und Möbelstücke lagen kreuz und quer, mit Staub bedeckt. Ein Fenster war zerbrochen.  
  
Jack erkannte, daß das Haus verlassen war und ging hinaus in die Schmiede. Auch hier wahrloses Durcheinander. Der Schmiedeofen mußte schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden sein, denn Steine waren heraus gebrochen und er begann langsam zu zerbröckeln. Schwerter lagen unvollendet auf Arbeitstisch und Boden. Und an der Wand... 


	2. Spurensuche

@Vicky23: Hey, ich fühl mich voll geehrt, daß Du meine Story schon gelesen hast. Ich schätze aber, daß es (unbeabsichtigt *lol*) noch etwas komplizierter wird. Versuche dennoch alles nach und nach etwas zu entwirren. Danke für das Kompliment wegen Jack, vor allem, weil ich heute Abend das erste Mal in den Film gehe.  
  
Langes und schwieriges Kapitel, aber danach geht's erst so richtig rund! Auch wenn`s noch nicht so aussieht, Will wird bei diesem Fic eine große Rolle spielen. Zuerst muß allerdings der Plot aufgebaut werden und dann kommt die große Überraschung *lol*.  
  
Fathers Footsteps 2 - Spurensuche -  
  
*Was ist hier los?*  
  
Jack trat auf die Wand zu und besah was dort hing. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl befiel ihn.  
  
"Was hast du nur getan?" überlegte Jack laut.  
  
Er griff nach Wills Schwert, welches an der Wand hing.  
  
"Warum solltest du nur dein Schwert zurück lassen?"  
  
Jack Sparrow steckte das Schwert zu seinem eigenen an den Gürtel, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Haus.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zum rostigen Anker", so hieß die kleine Kneipe in der Gasse, aus der vorhin noch der armselige Penner gesehen hatte. Jack Sparrow kannte Port Royal, so wie viele andere Hafenstädtchen und er wußte wo man sich Informationen beschaffen konnte, die über normales Weibergeschwätz hinausgingen. Er bog in die Gasse ein und ignorierte den Dreck und Gestank von Kot und Rattenkadavern. Die Kneipe war immer noch so wie früher. Manche Orte würden sich wohl nie verändern.  
  
Am Tresen Stand Gloomy, der Kneipenbesitzer. Seine Kleidung war so dreckig wie der Bezug der Stühle, sein Körper so kräftig und rauh, wie das verfärbte Eichenholz mit dem die Taverne verkleidet war. Sein von der Schlägerei übrig gebliebenes Auge schielte zur Tür, als sie sich öffnete und der neue Gast eintrat.  
  
"Sparrow? Wieder da?"  
  
Jack grinste und gab seine goldenen Zähne preis.  
  
"Na, Augenklappe? Wie wärs mit einem Drink auf Kosten des Hauses?"  
  
"Hehe, das würde meinen Ruin bedeuten, Sparrow."  
  
"So viel ist hier nicht mehr zu Ruinieren. Es stinkt."  
  
"Willst du jetzt einen Drink oder nicht?"  
  
Jack sah auf die dreckigen Gläser an der Wand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Klar," zischte er und wollte sich gerade an die Theke setzten, als er sich blitzschnell umdrehte.  
  
Er wehrte einen Stoß ab und faßte die Hand, die gerade noch auf ihn zugekommen war mit festem Griff. Ein Messer fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Ich kann deinen Mundgeruch aus 2 Kilometer Entfernung riechen, Fischmaul."  
  
Sein Gegenüber spie aus.  
  
"Verdammt, du Drecksack! Laß mich los!"  
  
"Du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, wen du angreifst, Knoblauchfresse! Setzten wir uns! Gloomy, zwei Doppelte auf seine Kosten!"  
  
Jack hatte den Piraten noch so fest gepackt, daß der vor Schmerz winselte. Er hatte keine Mühe den anderen an einen Tisch zu zwingen, während Gloomy schnellstens ein Wasserglas halb mit Rum füllte.  
  
"Wieso bist du nur immer wieder so dumm, Stinky? Immer noch böse wegen deinem Finger?"  
  
Jack drehte die Hand des anderen, so daß der Fingerstumpf sichtbar wurde.  
  
"Du hast mir den Finger abgehackt, Schweinehund!"  
  
"Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen, mich über s Ohr zu hauen."  
  
Gloomy brachte zwei Gläser an den Tisch.  
  
"Laß es dir schmecken, Sparrow."  
  
Jack trank zuerst das eine Glas in einem Zug, dann das andere.  
  
"Nun laß uns mal etwas plaudern."  
  
"Plaudern willst du? Hehe, ich weiß genau, was du willst. Der junge Turner, nicht wahr? Er läßt dich einfach nicht los."  
  
Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Gut, dann erzähl mal. Na los, gib mir was ich will. Wo kann ich ihn finden?"  
  
"Finden? Das ist gut, hehe! AAAARG!"  
  
Jack packte sein Handgelenk fester.  
  
"Wenn du nicht aufpaßt, bleibt es nicht nur bei deinem Finger, Bubi."  
  
"Aaah! Schon gut! Schon gut! Aber laß locker!"  
  
Jack lehnte sich vor, achtete aber darauf, daß er dem Atem des Mannes nicht zu nahe kam. Statt dessen hauchte er ihm den Alkohol Dunst direkt ins Gesicht des anderen.  
  
"Ich laß locker, wenn du mir sagst, was du weißt."  
  
"Ok, ok. Also, da war ein Schiff!"  
  
"Welches Schiff?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Es hatte keinen Namen!"  
  
Jack drückte fester.  
  
"Keinen Namen? Jedes Schiff hat einem Namen!" schrie er.  
  
"Nein, Jack, bitte glaub mir! Es hatte keinen!"  
  
Der Kapitän der Balck Pearl sah sich um. Gloomy nickte aber zur Bestätigung.  
  
"Es hatte keinen Namen?"  
  
"Nein. Es war doppelt so groß wie ein normales Schiff! Und es war schwarz! Pechschwarz! Die, die es sahen, dachten Barbossa wäre zurück! So unheimlich war es! Und es lag nur ganz kurz an. In der Nacht kam es. Am nächsten Tag war es wieder fort."  
  
"Der Kapitän?"  
  
"Keiner weiß wer es war. Niemand sah jemanden von Bord gehen. Ich weiß nur, daß William Turner seitdem verschwunden ist."  
  
"Und seine Frau?"  
  
"Seine Frau?"  
  
"Er war nicht verheiratet," schaltete sich Gloomy ein. "Es ist geschehen, kurz nachdem du weg warst. Sagen wir... zwei oder drei Monate danach? Er und diese junge Lady hatten niemals Gelegenheit gehabt, zu heiraten."  
  
Jack warf ein Glas an die Tür.  
  
"Verdammt! Wo ist Elizabeth jetzt?"  
  
"Ja, jetzt halt dich fest... Sie ist bei Norrington."  
  
Jack wurde stumm. Er sah Gloomy an, dann Seldrick, der schnell nickte und seine Hand hinter dem Rücken in Sicherheit brachte.  
  
"Norrington, du altes Schlitzohr..."  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er etwas damit zu tun hat, Sparrow. Ich meine, das Schiff. Es kann doch kein Zufall gewesen sein."  
  
"Und wenn er mit denen unter einer Decke steckt? Im Moment ist er meine einzige Spur, er hat das beste Motiv."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wieder zurück Kapitän?" fragte Marley als Jack am späten Nachmittag wieder kam.  
  
Doch ihm war gar nicht nach Reden zu mute. Zwar wäre Marley die Person gewesen, der er am ehesten vertraut hätte, aber wie lange kannten sie sich schon? Ein Jahr? Das war nichts. Er ließ ihn links liegen, doch als er an ihm vorbei ging und ihn dabei schroff anrempelte, gab Marley keinen Zentimeter nach.  
  
*Du alter Narr!*  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah in die Augen seines ersten Maats. Zu seinem Erschrecken mußte er feststellen, daß diese genauso wenig nachgaben... er fürchtete ihn nicht! Seine grauen, weisen Augen starrten in Jacks schwarze, so scharf und intensiv, als wollte die helle Farbe von Marleys Augen die Dunkelheit aus Jacks treiben.  
  
"Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns unterhalten, Kapitän."  
  
Jack konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen! Hätte nur noch gefehlt, daß Marley ihn "Jungchen" genannt hätte! Wer war er? Sein Vater? Doch er unterdrückte seinen jähen Zorn.  
  
Jack Sparrow konnte sich nie erklären, warum er den alten Mann in seine Kajüte bat. Nie hatte ihm jemand sagen können, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
"Ihr befehlt nun schon seit einem Jahr diese Mannschaft, es wird Zeit ihr etwas Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Zumindest einigen Leuten."  
  
"Wer vertraut, kann hintergangen werden," meinte Sparrow hart.  
  
"Dann hättet ihr euch einen Lebensstil aussuchen sollen, bei dem ihr euch nicht auf so viele Leute verlassen müßt!"  
  
Jack lehnte sich in seinem großen Stuhl zurück und beäugte Marley, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand mit wachsenden Respekt.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"Ich will wissen, warum wir hier sind. Ich will wissen, was ihr als nächstes vorhabt und ich will wissen, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist. Irgend etwas hat den großen Sparrow tief getroffen."  
  
Überraschung stand auf dem Gesicht des Kapitäns. Es hielt ihn nicht mehr im Stuhl. Er stand auf, nur um festzustellen, daß er nicht wußte, wohin er gehen sollte.  
  
"Vielleicht könnt ihr die Mannschaft täuschen, doch Fama wird ihren Dienst nicht versagen, selbst wenn sie dafür Unwahrheiten verbreiten muß. Und mich... könnt ihr nicht täuschen... nicht in diesem Fall."  
  
Jack setzte sich wieder und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Hatte er Kopfschmerzen?  
  
"Hm... In wie weit bist du vertraut mit dem letzten großen Abenteuer der Black Pearl?"  
  
"Soweit, wie es die meisten hier sind."  
  
In der nächsten Stunde brachte Kapitän Jack Sparrow seinen ersten Maat auf den neuesten Stand. Nachdem er die Geschichte erzählt hatte und die neuesten Ereignisse aufgedeckt hatte, ging Jack an Deck. Ohne Kopfschmerzen und dem Gefühl, daß eine Last von seinen Schultern gefallen war. Nach dieser Nacht ließ Jack Sparrow einen Teil seines innerlichen Chaos` hinter sich.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nächster Tag  
  
Jack war früh auf den Beinen.  
  
*Mal sehn, was Norrington so macht*  
  
Sein breites Grinsen begleitete ihn den ganzen morgen. Als er von Bord ging, schloß sein erster Maat sich ihm an. Mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigte der Kapitän.  
  
Die Villa Norrington war nobel, aber Jack hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Vor dem prächtigen Haus sahen die Piraten wie Flecken aus, die es verunreinigten. Jack Klopfte mit voller Wucht.  
  
"Wer da? Die Festtagsvorbereitungen sind in vollem Gange. Die Herrschaften haben wenig Zeit."  
  
Ein Diener hatte eine Klappe in der Tür geöffnet und sprach mit nasaler Stimme.  
  
"Vielleicht kennt ihr mich, mein Name ist eine Weile in aller Munde gewesen. Vor euch steht höchst persönlich der ehrenwerte Jack Sparrow. Kapitän Jack Sparrow."  
  
Der Diener hinter der Tür zuckte zusammen bei dem Namen.  
  
"E- Einen Augenblick. Ich sehe nach, ob ihr empfangen werden könnt."  
  
Die Klappe schloß sich vor Jacks Nase. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich die massive Türe.  
  
"Der Herr ist nicht zu Hause, aber die Dame möchte euch empfangen. Bitte begleitet mich in den Salon."  
  
Der Frack ging ihnen voran und die Piraten folgten. Das Haus war gewaltig und überall mit Prunk verziert. Nicht daß Norrington sich hätte Geschmeide wie Gold leisten können - was Jack mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte, denn er konnte es von Zeit zu Zeit - dennoch standen überall Porzellanfiguren und -Vasen herum. Viel Glas, viele Spiegel, einiges Silber.  
  
Jack mußte unwillkürlich an die Einfachheit von Wills Schmiede denken. Eine Blockhütte mit einigen selbst gezeichneten Bildern an den Wänden und einem Naturblumenstrauß als einzige Zierde. Und das jetzige Bild das sich dort geboten hatte. Düstere Wände, fast kein Licht. Doch dieses Haus war geradezu unnatürlich hell.  
  
Der Diener öffnete eine Tür und schloß sie hinter den beiden wieder. Durch die Seitentür kam Elizabeth herein. Zart und blaß schien sie, wie eine Lilie.  
  
"Hallo Elizabeth," grüßte Jack und nahm seinen großen Hut.  
  
Auch Marley machte eine leichte Verbeugung, um der Dame seinen Respekt auszudrücken. Sie nahm es nüchtern zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Hallo Jack. Und..."  
  
"Marley, Madam."  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Was willst du hier?"  
  
"Bitte?" Jack tat erschüttert und führte seine Hand zum Herz. "Was ich hier tue? Ich glaube es würde William das Herz brechen, wenn er dich hier sähe... und vor allem, wenn er wüßte..."  
  
"Daß ich mit Norrington verlobt bin? Ich denke nicht, daß Will es jemals erfahren wird."  
  
Sie wandte sich um, den Blick senkend.  
  
"Ich habe ihn aufgegeben," flüsterte sie.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte Jack sich tief berührt von der Trauer der Frau, die einst so tapfer gekämpft hatte. Sie war immer noch schön, doch verbittert sah sie aus, wie sie ihre blassen Hände zu Fäusten ballte. War sie dünner geworden? Gleichzeitig machten Sorge und Unruhe sich in seinem Herzen breit.  
  
*Laß dir nur nichts anmerken, Mann*  
  
"Jack, es war vor etwa einem Jahr als er verschwand, kurz nachdem du uns verlassen hast."  
  
"Haben sie ihn entführt?" Er spielte bewußt auf das eigenartige Schiff an.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn sie dafür verantwortlich sind, ist er entweder freiwillig mit ihnen gegangen, oder tot. Nach so langer Zeit ohne Nachricht..."  
  
"Hat niemand versucht hinter dem Schiff her zu fahren?" fragte Marley.  
  
"Wer denn? Etwa mein jetziger Verlobter? Denkst du Norrington hätte eine zweite Jagd aufgenommen, um Will zu finden?"  
  
Sie sackte in einem Sessel zusammen.  
  
"Ich konnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen. Ich hab ihn angefleht. Aber er wußte, ich konnte ihn nicht lieben, so lange es Will gibt."  
  
"Liebst du ihn denn jetzt?"  
  
Elizabeth sah auf mit Zorn in ihren Augen. Sie raffte sich auf und trat ihm stolz gegenüber.  
  
"Wie kannst du so etwas fragen? Würde ich ihn sonst heiraten?"  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Also hast du ihm verziehen? Ich hätte das nicht tun können... zumal es ungewiß ist, ob er nicht in der Sache mit drin steckt."  
  
KLATSCH!  
  
Elizabeth hatte Jack eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Nach einem Augenblick der Stille nickte er. Jack machte kehrt, doch bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich nochmals um.  
  
"Ich hörte morgen ist die Heirat. Nun denn, ich werde noch mit deinem Verlobten sprechen müssen. Aber keine Sorge, sollte er nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben, segeln wir morgen in der Frühe ab. Noch während eurer Trauung!"  
  
Nun verließen sie endgültig das Haus.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was ist mit Norrington?" fragte Marley. "Wann werden wir ihn befragen?"  
  
Sie liefen am Hafen entlang und waren auf dem Weg zur Pearl. Jack sah den Matrosen zu, wie sie Schiffe ent- und beladeten. Viele Männer, die eifrig dabei waren, ihre Arbeit zu erledigen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf See konnten. Der harte Boden bekam vielen nicht. Echte Seeleute konnten es nur mit einem Schiff unter ihren Füßen aushalten.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ich werde heute abend noch einmal zur Norrington Villa gehen müssen. Mach das Schiff für morgen früh auslaufbereit. Wir fahren mit der Flut. Hol die Männer an Bord."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Sparrows Blick wanderte über die gepflasterte Straße. Sollte er sich noch einen Drink im Rostigen Anker gönnen? Sehnsuchtsvoll sah er hinüber zur kleinen Gasse. Der Penner lungerte dort wieder herum und starrte Jack an, als er ihn erblickte. Zuerst dachte er sich nichts dabei, doch dann...  
  
Der Penner zog etwas aus seiner zerrissenen Kleidung hervor. Von weitem konnte Jack nur erkennen, daß es eine Kette war. Sie funkelte und glitzerte, als der Mann sie im Licht hin und her schwang. Nach einigen Schritten weiter kam es Jack so vor als sei es ein sehr vertrautes Schmuckstück.  
  
"Das Medallion!" rief Jack und rannte los.  
  
Der Penner zog sich sogleich in die Gasse zurück. Jack und Marley rannten ihm hinter her. Am Ende der Gasse blieb der verwahrloste Mann stehen.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Bitte Kapitän! Nehmt es mir nicht weg! ... Nicht ohne einen kleinen Finderlohn!"  
  
"Zeig es her und ich bemesse selbst, welcher Lohn dir zusteht, Dieb!" zischte Sparrow.  
  
Der Penner übergab dem Kapitän das Schmuckstück. Es war das Atztekenmedallion! Nicht aus purem Gold, aber eine exakte Kopie. Eine sehr gute Arbeit.  
  
"Wo hast du das her!" brüllte Jack.  
  
"Ich ... ich habs gefunden! Bitte laßt mich zufrieden!"  
  
"Und wo hast du es gefunden?"  
  
"Hier am Hafen! Es fiel aus der Tasche des jungen Herrn."  
  
Jack tauschte einen Blick mit Marley und seine Stimme wurde ruhiger.  
  
"Wer war es?"  
  
"Der junge Will Turner, will ich meinen."  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"In der Nacht als das Schiff kam! Es war furchtbar! Die Männer waren schwarz gekleidet! Und groß, bei Gott, sie waren groß! Und doppelt so kräftig wie der junge Turner!"  
  
"Diese Männer, was haben sie getan?"  
  
"Getragen, sie haben ihn getragen. Auf ihr Schiff!"  
  
"Er ist also entführt worden," stellte Jack fest.  
  
Marley ließ langsam die Luft entweichen.  
  
"Kanntest du die Männer?" fragte der alte Mann.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Hm," Jack griff sich ans Kinn. "Ich dachte es wäre keiner von Bord gegangen?"  
  
"Doch, sie waren da. Und sonst war keiner auf der Straße. Ich weiß es! Alle haben sie sich gefürchtet! Nur der arme Jonathan konnte sich nicht verstecken. Keine Türe wurde mir geöffnet! Niemand bot mir Schutz. Nur der Schatten dieser Gasse."  
  
"Mist! Und wieder keine Spur von Will!"  
  
"Wenn es euch weiter hilft und ihr mir ein kleines Gnadenbrot gebt, werde ich euch sagen, wo sie hin sind."  
  
Jacks Herz fing an zu schlagen. Endlich! Ein Hinweis, jetzt konnte es losgehen!  
  
"Heraus damit und ich werde dich entlohnen."  
  
"Sie wollten nach Port Herold."  
  
"Und was wollten sie da?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sprachen nicht viel und wenn, dann nur sehr leise. Ich konnte nur wenige Wörter verstehen und das war schon ein Glück für euch."  
  
Mit diesen letzten Worten wollte der Penner den Männern klar machen wie ach so glücklich sie sich schätzen durften, daß er ihnen über den Weg gelaufen war und wie ach so großzügig die Belohnung ausfallen mußte.  
  
Jack erkannte, daß hier nicht mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen war. Also gab er dem Penner ein paar Silbermünzen und verließ die Gasse.  
  
"Heute Abend gehe ich zur Villa. Mach das Schiff klar, es geht nach Port Herold!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Abends  
  
Norrington saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und ergötzte sich an einem exotischen Käfer aus seiner Sammlung. Vorsichtig hielt er die Pinzette und drehte und wendete das tote Tier nach allen Seiten. Dann Klopfte es.  
  
"Sir, ein Mann wünscht euch zu sprechen!"  
  
Norrington sah nicht auf.  
  
"Jetzt noch? Es ist gleich Essenszeit."  
  
"Deshalb bin ich ja auch erst jetzt gekommen," sagte Jack, als er den Diener bei Seite drückte und ins Zimmer trat. Er lehnte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch, so daß sein Haar über der Käfersammlung baumelte. Er starrte dem Offizier ins Gesicht.  
  
"Soso, ihr und Elizabeth, ist das nicht ein herrlicher Zufall?"  
  
"Hm, Sparrow... welche Überraschung."  
  
"Ja nicht wahr? Wolltet ihr mich nicht gerade zum Dinner einladen, wo ihr dies nicht schon zu ihrer Hochzeit getan habt?"  
  
"Es ist nicht üblich in meinen Kreisen mit Piraten eine Hochzeit zu feiern..."  
  
Jack grinste.  
  
"Außerdem wart ihr gerade... nicht erreichbar. Mein Gott, müßt ihr Piraten denn immer nur Rum trinken? Man riecht ihre Fahne bis ins Nebenzimmer."  
  
"Oh, ich entschuldige mich," sagte Jack mit falschen Bedauern und wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.  
  
"Aber verharren wir noch eine Weile bei Elizabeth. Ich bin ja urglücklich, daß sie beiden doch zusammen gefunden haben. Was ein freudiger Zufall für euch."  
  
"Ja, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Was für ein unglücklicher Zufall für William Turner."  
  
Norrington versuchte dem Blick des Kapitäns auszuweichen. Er wandte sein Gesicht nach links, Jack tat es ihm nach. Er wandte es nach rechts, Jack auch. Schließlich sah er ein, daß er dies über sich ergehen lassen mußte.  
  
"Verflucht, Jack! Was werft ihr mir vor? Daß ich William Turner aus dem Weg geschafft habe, um Elizabeth zu bekommen? Haltet ihr mich für so ehrlos?"  
  
"Wer weiß, wozu manche Männer im liebestollen Zustand fähig sind? Jedenfalls, mein Guter, kommt es mir doch sehr verdächtig vor. Feiert ihr morgen Wills Jubiläum? Nach einem Jahr, heiratet ihr die Frau die er liebte, ist das nicht seltsam?"  
  
"Ich heirate sie morgen nicht wegen des Jubiläums, sondern wegen des Ultimatums!" Norringtons Kopf verfärbte sich rot. "Ihr Vater bat mich, ihr noch einmal den Hof zu machen, sollte ich noch etwas für sie empfinden."  
  
"Wie gütig ihr doch seid."  
  
"Ihr wißt selbst, daß sie im besten Alter zur Heirat ist. Alte Jungfern sind auf dem Markt nicht gefragt."  
  
"Und da bietet ihr euch an? Sehr nobel. Warum das Ultimatum?"  
  
"Ich möchte Elizabeth heiraten, aber ich werde nicht ewig auf sie warten. Irgendwann ist es an der Zeit für einen Mann, eine Frau zu finden, die einem Kinder gebärt. Und ich werde nicht ewig darauf warten, daß Elizabeth sich entscheidet."  
  
"Warum seid ihr nicht hinter dem Schiff her?"  
  
Norrington schwieg.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Habt ihr die Gerüchte davon gehört? Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen, da soll ich schon wieder in See stechen? Dazu war ich nicht bereit, vor allem, wenn ich nicht weiß, was auf mich zukommt. Ihr wart schon weg, ihr standet nicht gerade vor der Entscheidung es noch einmal mit Geisterpiraten aufzunehmen."  
  
"Und William? Habt ihr auf unserer Reise denn gar keinen Respekt vor ihm bekommen? Er hat eure damalige Verlobte gerettet!"  
  
"Ich scheiße auf William Turner! Verdammt! Er war mir immer im Weg! Ja, ich war froh, als er fort war, da frage ich nicht nach dem Wie oder Warum!"  
  
Norrington war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte die Beherrschung verloren. Erst jetzt konnte er über die große Gestalt Jack Sparrows hinweg sehen. Elizabeth stand in der Tür, totenbleich. Ihre Stirn war feucht vor Schweiß.  
  
"Es... Es...Das Essen ist fertig."  
  
"Ja, wir kommen gleich," antwortete Norrington automatisch. Sie ging auf der Stelle weg.  
  
Erschöpft vom Schock ließ er sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Seht ihr, was ihr da angestellt habt?"  
  
"William war euch im Weg."  
  
"Ja, aber ich hätte ihn deshalb nicht entführen lassen." Der Mann war völlig fertig und seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
Jack nickte. Vielleicht sagte er die Wahrheit...  
  
"So! Dann lasset uns speisen! Ich bin am verhungern! Was laßt ihr denn heute auftragen?"  
  
*Einer seiner furchtbaren Stimmungswechsel.* dachte Norrington bei sich.  
  
Jack schien wieder unbeschwert und unverschämt, wie eh und je. Er packte sogar den Erschöpften und zog ihn auf die Beine, doch erlaubte es sich dann vor zu gehen. Den Weg zum Speisezimmer wies ihm seine Nase, die darauf spezialisiert war, solchen guten Gerüchen nachzugehen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Raum war in Rotbuche gehalten und versprühte ein angenehmes Klima. Silberne Kerzenleuchter spendeten Licht in der Abenddämmerung. Elizabeth saß schon zu Tisch. Immer noch weiß im Gesicht. Sogar blasser als er sie am Mittag gesehen hatte. Er konnte Frauen nicht leiden sehen. Zumindest nicht, wenn seine Aufheiterungsversuche seinem Vorteil entsprachen.  
  
"Gräme dich nicht, Elizabeth, du wirst einen hervorragenden Ehemann bekommen."  
  
Jack nahm ein Glas und hieß den Bediensteten an, es mit Bordeaux zu füllen.  
  
"Er sieht gut aus, ist gesund und hat Geld... viiiiiel Geld. Was wünscht sich eine Frau mehr?"  
  
Er tostete ihr mit dem Glas zu. Dabei schwenkte der rote Wein leicht hin und her.  
  
"Es ist wirklich sehr unwahrscheinlich, daß William Turner noch lebt, warum also sein Leben verschwenden?"  
  
Nun tostete er auch Norrington zu, der unbehaglich nickte.  
  
*Er führt doch etwas im Schilde*  
  
Dennoch versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Jack dagegen versprühte seinen unwiderstehlichen Charme. Norrington beschloß das Thema nun zu seinen Gunsten zu wählen.  
  
"Wann werdet ihr abreisen, Kapitän Sparrow?"  
  
"Meine Abreise? Morgen früh laufen wir mit der Flut aus."  
  
"Morgen früh schon? Dann werdet ihr uns kaum die Ehre erweisen zur Hochzeit zu bleiben, oder?"  
  
"Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Ich bin in dringlicheren Geschäften unterwegs."  
  
"Nun, diese Geschäfte sind wohl sehr wichtig, sonst würdet ihr doch bleiben." Norrington fühlte seinen Sieg. Schnell fügte er noch hinzu: "Zu schade, aber Geschäfte sind manchmal einfach wichtiger."  
  
Elizabeth schwieg, den Teller nicht anrührend.  
  
"Ja, dies ist eine Sache, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt."  
  
"Hmmm, ja, man muß Prioritäten setzten," Norrington wähnte sich in Sicherheit und nahm einen großen Bissen seines Fillets.  
  
Darauf hatte Jack gewartet!  
  
"Ja, ich werde nach diesem - wie sagten sie doch gleich - Geisterschiff Ausschau halten. Es soll riesig sein. Aber ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht an ein weiteres Geisterschiff."  
  
Elizabeth war plötzlich hellhörig geworden. Norrington verschluckte sich an dem Fleisch. Neugierig beobachtete die junge Frau, wie ihr Verlobter darauf reagieren würde. Dieser hustete noch ein paar mal. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, versuchte er schnell dieses Essen zu beenden.  
  
"Nun, falls ihr es findet - und überleben - könnt ihr uns berichten, was an diesem Schiff, ohne Namen wohlgemerkt, dran ist. Ich fürchte, wir müssen euch nun verabschieden, nicht wahr Elizabeth?"  
  
Die Frau sagte nichts. Also übernahm Norrington es allein, seinen "Gast" hinaus zu geleiten.  
  
"Bis dann, Norrington! Habt ein schönes Fest!" verabschiedete sich Jack.  
  
Doch Norrington schloß ohne ein Dankeswort die Tür.  
  
"Das lief ja wie am Schnürchen, hehe," Jack rieb sich die Hände.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nächster Tag  
  
Die Mannschaft wirbelte auf dem Schiff umher. Vorräte waren schon an Bord genommen worden und jeder hatte nun seine Aufgabe zu erledigen, so daß die Black Pearl in wenigen Minuten auslaufen konnte.  
  
Kapitän Sparrow stand an der Reling und beobachtete den Hafen. Er wartete. Marley bemerkte, daß sein Kapitän für diese Aufbruchsstimmung viel zu ruhig war. Normalerweise verteilte er lockere Sprüche, Hängte sich selbst mit in die Taue und spornte die Mannschaft mit seiner eigenen Abenteuerlust an. Eine frische Brise spielte mit seinem grauen Haar, als er sich zum Kapitän gesellte.  
  
"Kapitän, wir sind so weit. Die Flut ist da, der Wind steht günstig. Iuppiter begnadet uns mit allem, was er zu bieten hat."  
  
Sparrow sah ihn an, seine Augen voller Enttäuschung.  
  
"Mit allem?"  
  
Marley lehnte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Reling und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Man möchte meinen, ihr wartet auf SIE."  
  
"Oh, ja, das tue ich auch," antwortete Jack und nahm dann die gleiche Haltung wie Marley ein.  
  
"Nun, das Fräulein hat es euch doch angetan, nicht?"  
  
"Ich mochte sie nicht so sehen. Du hättest sie letztes Jahr kennenlernen sollen, ein Prachtmädel! Eigentlich zu dominant für Will Turner."  
  
"Ach, Frauen haben doch immer das Sagen. Sie lassen uns nur im Glauben, daß wir die Herren der Welt sind. In Wahrheit sind sie wie Zirzen."  
  
"Elizabeth kam mir aber nicht mehr so bezirzend vor. Ihre Lebenslust, ihre ganze Persönlichkeit schien unterdrückt. Sie kann nicht glücklich bei ihm sein."  
  
"Aber bei euch?"  
  
"Ich würde ihr niemals abverlangen, ein Verhältnis mit mir zu führen. Mir reichte es schon, sie so kraftvoll und... jung wie früher zu sehen. Will hätte sie nie so in eine Rolle gezwängt."  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick. Dann seufzte Jack.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was es für mich bedeutet, nach Will zu suchen? Verstehst du, warum ich dieses langwierige, ungewisse Vorhaben überhaupt auf mich nehme?"  
  
"Ich kann euch schon verstehen. Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe? Die Bruderliebe?"  
  
Ja, so war es. Jack wußte, daß er einen Beschützerinstinkt für den jungen Mann entwickelt hatte, der ihm in mancher Hinsicht so ähnlich war und dennoch so unähnlich.  
  
"Kenne ich sie so schlecht?" fragte Jack mehr sich selbst, als Marley.  
  
"Menschenkenntnis kann nicht mit so jungen Jahren erworben werden. Noch viele Enttäuschungen stehen euch bevor. Vielleicht werde ich euch vor manchen bewahren können," Wehmut klang in der Stimme des Maates mit. Doch schnell faste er sich wieder. "Ihr solltet nur acht geben, daß euer Unterfangen nicht ein Orpheus-Abenteuer wird."  
  
Jack zog eine Braue hoch.  
  
"Ihr seid bewandert in vielerlei Dingen, Kapitän, doch die griechischen Mythen blieben euch bislang verwehrt."  
  
"So erzähle mir auf unserer Reise von Orpheus, vielleicht lehrt es mich ein wenig Menschenkenntnis," lachte Jack.  
  
Marley lachte mit.  
  
"So soll`s sein. Und was soll weiter sein? Warten wir auf die nächste Flut?"  
  
Jack überlegte kurz. Dann ging er mit Schwung in Richtung Steuerrad.  
  
"Nein, wir laufen aus! Sofort. Leute setzt die Segel! Macht die Leinen los! Wir brechen auf!"  
  
Jetzt war er wieder er selbst! Er freute sich auf die See. Die salzige Luft wehte ihm ins Gesicht und blähte die ersten Segel. Er atmete tief ein, spürte wie eine weitere Schicht Salz sich auf seine Haut legte. Die Pearl bewegte sich.  
  
*LOS GEHT S!*  
  
"Halt!" rief jemand vom Hafen her.  
  
Jack sah sich um. Er kannte diese Stimme.  
  
"Ja ist das die Möglichkeit? Hank! Nimm das Steuer!"  
  
Ein kleiner stämmiger Mann, der kaum über das Rad sehen konnte nahm Jacks Platz ein, während dieser an die Reling sprang.  
  
Dort stand sie! In weißer Seide!  
  
"Aber Teuerste, ihr verpaßt eure Trauung und wie ich sehe seid ihr doch auch schon dafür vorbereitet!"  
  
"Jack, du alter Gauner! Warte auf mich!"  
  
"Beschimpft ihr mich etwa, Madame?"  
  
Elizabeth wurde wütend. So kannte Jack sie wieder. Welch ein Temperament! Er faßte ein Tau seines Hauptmastes, machte es los und schwang sich elegant aufs Festland. Dort machte er eine einladende Bewegung.  
  
"My Lady."  
  
Sie knickste übertrieben und legte einen Arm um seinen Hals, den anderen um seine Hüfte. Dann holte Sparrow Schwung und sie "flogen" hienüber auf die Pearl. Elizabeth sah das Meer unter ihnen, als sie hinüber glitten.  
  
*So soll es sein,* dachte sie bei sich. 


	3. Port Herold

Hallöchen Leute! Es ist halb fünf in der Frühe und ich habe das 3. Kapitel fertig! Dieser verdammte Film, er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Endlich bin ich etwas aufgeklärter über die Beziehungen zwischen den Figuren und hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die Fehler, welche ich aus Unwissenheit rein gebaut habe. Auch mit der Darstellung von Jack bin ich nun nicht mehr zufrieden. Aber selbst nach dem Film konnte ich ihn nicht wirklich so verrückt darstellen, wie er im Original war. Ist jemanden diese tolle Musik aufgefallen? Genial, nicht? Übrigens, aus einem noch größeren 3. Kapitel wurden zwei getrennte...  
  
In jedem Fall: Viel Spaß mit dem 3. Kapitel.  
  
Fathers Footsteps 3  
  
- Port Herold -  
  
Port Royal entfernte sich langsam, aber stetig. Der Wind blies stark und gleichmäßig. An Bord der Black Pearl wurde es ruhiger - sie war in See gestochen.  
  
An Deck standen immer noch Kapitän Jack Sparrow, sein erster Maat Marley und die gerade von ihrer Hochzeit geflüchtete Elizabeth Swann.  
  
"Wo soll`s also hingehen?" fragte die Frau im weißen Seidenkleid.  
  
Der zarte Stoff wehte im Wind hin und her, umspielte ihre zarte Figur.  
  
"Es geht nach Port Herold. Wir folgen einem Tipp," klärte Sparrow sie auf.  
  
Elizabeth nickte.  
  
"Also auf nach Port Herold."  
  
Voller Elan drehte sie sich um und wollte gerade einen Schritt in Richtung der Schiffsluke tun, als ihr Kleid sich an einem Brett des Bodens verfing und sie hängen blieb.  
  
"Verdammt! Diese Kleider!"  
  
Jack und Marley grinsten. Elizabeth schaute auf und bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick. Dann riß sie mit einem kurzen Ruck an dem Saum. Ein Stoffetzen blieb am Boden zurück.  
  
"Für unsere Reise wird das wohl kaum sehr nützlich sein," bemerkte sie und betrachtete den Riß in ihrem Kleid.  
  
"Wohl kaum," bestätigte Marley. "Aber unter Deck haben wir noch ein paar alte Sachen... Hosen, wenn es euch nicht unangenehm ist."  
  
"Ganz und gar nicht," Elizabeth machte eine Geste, als wartete sie, daß Marley ihr seinen Arm anbot, um ihr den Weg zu zeigen.  
  
Nach kurzer Verdutztheit, bot Marley ihr den Arm an. Normalerweise gehörte solcher Schnickschnack nicht auf ein Schiff, doch er erkannte den Scherz hinter ihrem Benehmen und amüsierte sich mit. Jack wartete bis die beiden von Deck waren und kletterte den Hauptmast seines Schiffes hoch. Er liebte es an dieser Stelle zu stehen und sich den Wind um die Ohren wehen zu lassen. Seine Haare tanzten um sein Gesicht, als er noch bis zum frühen Mittag dem Horizont entgegen schaute.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Mittag: In der Kajüte des Kapitäns  
  
"Wir werden etwa fünf Tage nach Port Herold brauchen, wenn das Wetter mitspielt. Aber bis jetzt sieht es gut aus," Marley stand am Tisch und begutachtete eine Karte. Nebenbei führte er ein paar Berechnungen aus.  
  
Jack hatte sich in einen Sessel fallen lassen und ließ das Medallion zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger baumeln.  
  
*Kein Piratenblut in dir? Daß ich nicht lache! Du hast sogar eine Nachbildung des Medallions angefertigt.*  
  
Irgendwie ließ dieses Schmuckstück Jack einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es gewesen war, ein Untoter zu sein. Es war schon cool gewesen, daß Barbossa ihm hatte kein Haar krümmen können. Aber seitdem trug er immer noch einen leichten Geschmack nach Asche in seinem Mund mit sich herum. Es war schon besser geworden, aber er war noch nicht weg...  
  
Elizabeth betrat den Raum. Sie hatte braune Leinenhosen an, die ihr - wie auch das vergraute Hemd - etwas zu groß waren.  
  
"Du siehst ja niedlich aus," grinste Jack.  
  
"Ich werde damit leben können. Jetzt kann ich auch endlich einer Tätigkeit nachgehen, ohne sofort dreißig Dinge an meinem Rockzipfel hängen zu haben... Deine Männer eingeschlossen."  
  
"Es sind gute Männer," erklärte Marley vom Schreibtisch aus und entrollte eine neue Karte.  
  
"Mag sein, aber Piraten sind doch alle gleich. Wo sind Gibs und die anderen?"  
  
"Ich habe meine Schuld getilgt. Gibbs ist mit Anamaria auf das neue Schiff gegangen."  
  
Elizabeth entdeckte das Medallion.  
  
"Das ist doch.... Wo hast du das her?"  
  
Ihr Herz schlug wild. Sie rannte zu Jack, nahm ihm die Kette ab und drückte sie an sich, als ob sie Will dadurch etwas näher sein konnte.  
  
"Er muß es bei der Entführung verloren haben. Was ist in dieser Nacht vorgefallen?"  
  
Elizabeth dachte nach und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.  
  
"Es war so... Er wollte noch arbeiten... in der Schmiede. Er arbeitete schon ungewöhnlich lange an einem Schwert. Es sollte etwas besonderes werden und er wollte es mir erst zeigen, wenn es fertiggestellt war. Jedenfalls war er noch lange in der Schmiede bevor dieses Schiff das erste Mal gesichtet wurde. Als ich nachts aufwachte und er nicht neben mir lag, fing ich an mir Sorgen zu machen. Jedoch stand ich nicht auf, sondern war nur wütend, wie er so lange aus bleiben konnte. Ich nahm mir vor ihn am nächsten Tag dafür büßen zu lassen. Ich schlief in der Stube ein und als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er noch immer nicht wieder da. Er war nicht im Haus, er war nicht in der Schmiede. Ich war so zornig. Am Mittag aber schon war ich verzweifelt. Er war nicht mehr da, ohne ein Zeichen verschwunden. Und das Schiff auch."  
  
Jack lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Was ist mit diesem besonderen Schwert?"  
  
"Ich habe es gesucht, aber wußte nicht, welches unter den ganzen Waffen es gewesen sein mußte. Keines sah für mich besonders aus."  
  
"Hast du das Schiff selbst gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, nur davon gehört. Sie sagten, es sei riesig. Ein Siebenmaster."  
  
"Es gibt keine Schiffe solcher Bauart," schaltete sich Marley ein.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir haben es hier eher mit dem Schreckgespenst eines Bettlers zu tun, als mit einem wirklichen Geisterschiff," meinte Jack und sprang auf. "Fünf Tage sagst du, Marley? Nun denn, warten wir ab, was uns erwartet!"  
  
Die Tage vergingen langsam für Elizabeth. Sie war das schlichte und manchmal eintönige Seemannsleben nicht gewohnt. Fünf Tage waren für Seemänner keine Zeit. Viele Wochen verbrachten diese Leute auf See und ihnen wurde nicht langweilig. Es gab immer etwas zu tun und wenn nicht, dann erfand der Kapitän manchmal völlig nutzlose Arbeiten, um sie bei Laune zu halten. Sie ertappte sich oftmals dabei, wie sie Marleys Geschichten lauschte. Auch in der Nacht vor ihrer Ankunft in Port Herold sollte es ihr wieder so ergehen.  
  
"Er kennt viele Mythen, nicht wahr, Jack?"  
  
Sie saßen gerade an Deck zusammen und Marley eröffnete eine weitere "Märchenstunde" - wie Jack es zu nennen pflegte. Aber Elizabeth hörte jedes Mal gebannt zu und selbst Sparrow konnte sich dem Zauber der meisten Geschichten nicht entziehen.  
  
"Heute erzähle ich euch einen Mythos, den ich dem Kapitän versprochen habe."  
  
Die Mannschaft johlte und lachte im Kerzenschein, machte sich über ihren Kapitän lustig, der jedoch ganz ruhig an einem Faß saß und mit einem Finger an seine Flasche Rum schnippte.  
  
"Na, dann erzähl mir davon, Maat!"  
  
"Orpheus war ein starker Grieche. Aber ihm war eine besondere Gabe zuteil. Mit seiner Musik konnte er Mensch und Tier, Baum und Stein, ja sogar die Götter verzaubern. Es kam, daß er sich in Euridice verliebte, eine wunderschöne Frau...."  
  
"So schön wie unsere Miss Swann?" rief einer der Männer dazwischen.  
  
Jack warf einen Apfelkrutzen nach dem Störer, aber Marley lachte nur.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht. Jedenfalls begab es sich, daß Euridice, als sie den Hochzeitskranz pflücken wollte, von einer Schlange gebissen wurde und starb."  
  
Die Leute wurden ruhig.  
  
*Kaum zu glauben, daß sich ausgewachsene Männer solche Weibergeschichten zu Herzen nehmen* dachte Jack.  
  
"Orpheus konnte das nicht ertragen und ging in die Unterwelt auf ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Er brachte den Fährmann Charon dazu, ihn über den Styx zu bringen und traf schließlich auf die Herren der Unterwelt: Thies und seine geraubte Frau Proserpina. Mit seiner Musik konnte er die Götter erweichen, ihm eine Chance zu geben, seine Geliebte zurück zu den Lebenden zu holen. Er mußte dazu den ganzen Weg aus der Unterwelt gehen und durfte sich niemals umwenden, um zu sehen, ob seine Euridice ihm folgte. Auf dem langen Weg befielen ihn immer mehr Zweifel, ob sie nicht noch zu schwach von dem Schlangengift wäre. Als dann auch noch ein lautes Geräusch ertönte, glaubte er, Thies hätte ihn verraten. Er drehte sich um und sah Euridice. Doch als er glücklich ihre Hand ergreifen wollte, wurde sie ihm ein zweites Mal entrissen. "Lebe wohl" waren ihre letzte Worte an ihren Geliebten."  
  
"Warum sind eure Geschichten immer so traurig?" fragte Elizabeth. "Geht es in der griechichen Götterwelt nie gut aus?"  
  
"Können wir denn aus den guten Geschichten lernen?"  
  
"Was lernen wir aus dieser Geschichte?" Sparrow warf seine Arme fragend hoch. "Fordert nicht die Götter heraus? Laßt die Finger von Ungewissen Geschichten? Wie langweilig, wenn es immer so wäre!"  
  
"Das muß jeder für sich lernen."  
  
"Und was lernt unser erster Maat daraus?" frage Hank.  
  
"Ich? Nun ich lerne vor allem zwei Dinge daraus. Erstens: Manche Unterfangen sind unmöglich. Niemand kann Verlorenes zurückbringen. Wir alle sind machtlos gegenüber gewissen Dingen."  
  
"Zum Beispiel dem Tod," folgerte Elizabeth und dachte an die dunklen Augen ihres Geliebten. Schnell verdrängte sie die Vorstellung, wie sie kalt wurden und alles Leben aus ihnen wich. Er mußte leben.  
  
"Zum Beispiel. Zweitens: Manchmal ist es an der Zeit, sogar seinem ärgsten Feind zu vertrauen, auch wenn dies schwer fällt."  
  
Jack grunzte und stand auf. Der Kapitän legte sich zur Ruhe. Doch die Mannschaft saß noch lange und als auch sie immer weniger wurde, blieb letztendlich nur noch die Nachtwache.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tag: Morgens  
  
"Land in Sicht!" schrie der Pirat auf dem Ausguck.  
  
Langsam wurde das Schiff lebendig. Die Piraten strichen den Jolly Roger- Piraten waren an diesem Ort nicht gern gesehen, zumindest nicht, wenn sie es offen zur Schau trugen - und machten ein Beiboot bereit. Elizabeth stürmte aufs Deck. Und sah, wie Sparrow, Marley und drei weitere Männer hinein stiegen.  
  
"Moment!"  
  
Sie hatte Jacks Ohr gepackt und zog ihn zu sich herauf.  
  
"So kommst du mir nicht davon! Was sollte das?"  
  
"Was meinst du?" fragte der Kapitän scheinheilig. "AU!"  
  
"Ihr geht an Land, ohne mich?"  
  
"Ich dachte..."  
  
Sie zog noch mehr an dem dreckigen Ohr, wodurch er noch einmal laut aufschrie.  
  
"Du dachtest was, Sparrow? Die Frau zurück zu lassen, während ihr euch einen Landurlaub gönnt? So nicht Freundchen!"  
  
Sie ließ ihn los und stieg in das kleine Boot, packte ein Ruder. Jack wankte an das vordere Ende des Beibootes und ließ sich fallen.  
  
"Also, gut! Dann mal los! RUUUUUUUUUUUDERN!RRRRRRRUUUUDERN!"  
  
Marley staunte über die Ausdauer, mit der die junge Frau das Ruder übernahm. Jetzt fing er langsam an, zu begreifen, was Jack letzte Woche gemeint hatte. Ja, in der Villa war sie eingesperrt gewesen, wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig. Zwar paßte der großzügige Lebensstil zu der jungen Frau, nicht aber dieser aufgezwungene Charakter.  
  
Sie erreichten den kleinen Hafen innerhalb weniger Minuten. Elizabeth fühlte die Hitze von der Arbeit in sich aufsteigen und genoß es.  
  
Jack sah sich aufmerksam um, wie er es immer tat. Vor allem der erste Eindruck war immer sehr wichtig, denn dann sah man alles im unzensierten Zustand. Wenn ihre Ankunft erst mal bekannt wurde, konnte es leicht sein, daß hier und da Sachen versteckt wurden, die nicht gesehen werden sollten.  
  
Alles schien normal zu sein. Das übliche Gesocks lungerte herum und Männer waren fleißig bei ihrer Arbeit. Dieser Hafen unterschied sich beinahe nicht von Port Royal, bis auf die Tatsache, daß er etwas älter und größer war, als der andere. Die Häuser wiesen Altersspuren auf, die Straße war nicht sehr gut. Jack Sparrow versuchte sich eine Karte in seinem Kopf einzuprägen.  
  
*Pub, Gasse, noch ein Pub, verdächtig nach Bordell aussehendes Haus (Memo: sehr wichtig), Gasse...*  
  
Schon bald kamen sie in eine nicht so verkommene Gegend, aber die Häfen selbst waren zumeist der schlimmste Teil der Stadt. Die Truppe ging einmal im ganzen Ort herum, um sich einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Zu Mittag kehrten sie in eine der Kneipen ein und aßen eine Kleinigkeit.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Elizabeth ungeduldig.  
  
"Ach, Schatz. Wir werden warten."  
  
Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Jack sie so nannte, doch noch weniger gefiel ihr seine Entspanntheit.  
  
"Warten? Und Worauf?"  
  
Marley rückte näher.  
  
"Wir warten auf die Nacht. Das ist die interessante Zeit, die beste, um Informationen zu bekommen."  
  
"Aye, so ist es. Im Moment seh ich mir lieber das Städtchen an. War lange nicht mehr hier und man muß ja immer wissen, wo der nächste Fluchtweg ist."  
  
Jack trank seinen Krug leer.  
  
"So, ich werde jetzt mal einen Fluchtweg der ganz besonderen Art suchen."  
  
Er stand auf und wankte in Richtung der Toiletten. Elizabeth lächelte. Dieses Wanken war nicht etwa die Seemannskrankheit, denn sonst müßte sie an Bord eines Schiffes ja behoben sein. Sie mußte sich immer wieder wundern, was wohl seinen Gleichgewichtssinn so durcheinander brachte.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nacht  
  
Sie hatten vier mal die Kneipe gewechselt und nun in einem besonders dreckigen Schuppen halt gemacht. Doch Elizabeth achtete nicht auf die Flecken auf Tisch, Gläsern und Stühlen. Sie hatte heute ein ganz besonderes Getränk kennen gelernt: Grog! Zunächst hatte sie ausspucken müssen. Dieses Gesöff hatte widerlich geschmeckt! Doch mit jedem Krug - sie hatte gerade mal den dritten - wurde es etwas besser. Jack schien auch gut bei der Sache. Er tanzte zu einem Akordeon auf dem Tisch und pfiff den Dirnen hinterher. Elizabeth lachte und fiel mindestens drei Mal fast vom Stuhl. Oran und der lange Sneek saßen am Tresen und verhielten sich ruhig, während der dritte, Lir, damit beschäftigt war, seinen Kapitän anzuspornen. Durch Jacks Wanken, sah er sehr seltsam aus. Immer wenn jeder dachte, er fiele vom Tisch, fing er sich wieder und tanzte weiter. Als die großbusige Bedienung vorbeiging, schnappte er sich ihre Stola und führte damit einen äußerst "außergewöhnlichen" Tanz auf, worauf sie nach ihm schlug. Er sah aus wie ein Volltrunkener.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde und etlichen Grogs, stieg er vom Tisch.  
  
"Ich werde gehen. Wenn ihr wollt, bleibt, aber seid vor Sonnenaufgang an Bord."  
  
Marley, Oran und Lir amüsierten sich prächtig über Elizabeth, die auf ihrem Stuhl, voller Begeisterung über das neue Getränk, hin und her schwankte, wie man es sonst nur vom Kapitän gewöhnt war.  
  
"Aye, Kapittttän!" Elizabeth hob die Hand an ihre Stirn und salutierte dürftig. "Wir bleiben noch etwas auf Landurlaub. Ssss... ssss... sind morgen früh an Bord."  
  
Jack grinste und seine Goldzähne funkelten im Kerzenlicht. Er ging an die Theke.  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte der Mann dahinter, während er ein Glas polierte. Er war Dunkelhäutig und hatte kaum noch Haare. Seine offen sichtbaren Oberarme schwellten vor Muskeln.  
  
Jack legte die Zeche für sich und seine Begleitung auf den Tisch und der Mann strich sie ein. Dann schob er noch zwei Schilling hinterher. Der Mann kam näher.  
  
"Vor etwa einem Jahr war ein Schiff hier. Riesig, schwarz, ohne Namen. Erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"So ein Schiff war hier, aber es mißfällt mir, darüber zu sprechen."  
  
Jack gab ihm zwei weitere Geldstücke.  
  
"Hm... Es lag hier vor Anker, aber nur kurz, über Nacht. Sie nahmen das Übliche an Bord, Tabak, Rum, Verpflegung. Tuche vielleicht noch."  
  
"Du erinnerst dich ziemlich gut, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich weiß es, weil ich mit einem Mann gesprochen habe, der ihnen die Waren besorgt hatte. Er war damals etwas verstört. Die Gerüchte um dieses Schiff, sorgen für Aufsehen."  
  
"Was hast du gehört?"  
  
"Es war riesig, schwarz, ohne Namen," wiederholte er nur das, was Jack schon zuvor gesagt hatte.  
  
"Wer hat ihnen die Ware besorgt?"  
  
"Ein Händler, der auch viele andere versorgt hatte."  
  
"Wo finde ich ihn?"  
  
"Auf dem Friedhof. Er ist vor einem Halben Jahr gestorben. War schon alt."  
  
*Mist!*  
  
"Das war alles, was ich weiß. Außer... Man sagt sich, dieses Schiff ziehe umher und plünderte Hafenstädte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit sei es in den weit entferntesten Orten gesehen worden. Es muß sehr schnell sein, wenn ihr mich fragt."  
  
"Also gut, dann noch eine lange Nacht," zischte Jack.  
  
Er bewegte sich zum Ausgang und stieß dabei einen Mann an der Theke an, welcher ihn ignorierte.  
  
Draußen atmete er die kühle Nachtluft ein. Sofort verzog sich der Nebel etwas aus seinem Kopf. Er ging in Richtung Hafen.  
  
Die Schritte der dunklen Figur die dem Kapitän folgte, waren kaum zu hören. Sie hielt sich bewußt im Schatten, um ihre Anwesenheit so lange, wie möglich geheim zu halten. Sie kam ihrem Ziel näher... und näher. Ein Säbel wurde aus seiner Scheide gezogen...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack hörte das metallene Geräusch erst, als es fast schon zu spät war. Er konnte sich gerade noch weg ducken und spürte den schwachen Wind, der von der Klinge ausging, seine Wange berühren. Schnell wechselte er in einen schnellen Lauf. Sein Instinkt hatte ihm geraten, sich nicht umzudrehen. Zu seinem Glück. Dort, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte war die silberne Klinge nieder gegangen und versprühte Funken, als sie auf das Pflaster traf. Nun vollführte Jack eine Drehung und zog seinen verrosteten Säbel, um den nächsten Schlag zu parieren. Er kam sehr hart. Der Kapitän spürte ein zittern durch seine Hand und seinen Arm gehen. Er hätte nicht mit solch einer Wucht gerechnet. Als er den nächsten Schlag parierte, ergriff er die Hand seines Gegenübers und hielt sie fest.  
  
"Geb auf, du armer Irrer," zischte die Gestalt. "Es wird ganz schnell gehen."  
  
Er riß sich los und Jack wäre fast nach hinten umgefallen, solche Kraft wirkte auf ihn ein.  
  
*Hätte ich doch nur nicht so viel getrunken*  
  
"Ich mag es, alles langsam zu genießen," erwiderte er.  
  
"Ach, dann werde ich dir meine Klinge ganz langsam ins Herz stoßen."  
  
Die Figur stieß abermals zu. Jack machte einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten. Vielleicht konnte er den Mann etwas ins Licht der Straßenlaterne locken? Doch sofort wurde seinem Plan ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Der Angreifer zwang ihn mit seinen Attaken nun gerade wieder in die andere Richtung. Die Klingen Schlugen hart aufeinander. Plötzlich passierte es! Jacks Säbel brach! Hätte er sich nicht geschickt zur Seite gedreht, wäre er einen Kopf kürzer gewesen. Ein Tritt gegen sein Handgelenk entledigte ihn auch noch dem Rest seiner Waffe.  
  
*Verdammt, ist der schnell!*  
  
Jack tadelte sich selbst für diesen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit. Langsam befürchtete er, es würde ihn teuer zu stehen kommen.  
  
Er mußte in eine Gasse weichen. Schnell griff er nach umher liegenden Holzkisten und begann diese nach dem Mann zu werfen. Dies hielt ihn auf, stellte aber kein dauerhaftes Hindernis da, denn sein Säbel zerschlug jede einzelne. Da passierte, das, was Jack befürchtet hatte. Er spürte eine Wand in seinem Rücken! Eine Sackgasse! Sein Herz setzte einen Sekundenbruchteil aus.  
  
*Was für ein ehrloses Ende für den großen Jack Sparrow. Also ende ich in der Gosse.*  
  
Die Klinge kam wieder auf ihn zu. Jack ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken und hob schützend seinen Arm über den Kopf. Unbarmherzig senkte sich das Eisen....  
  
Klock!  
  
Er spürte ein schweres Gewicht auf seinen Arm nieder gehen. Aber kein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper. Keine Ohnmacht kam über ihn. Der Kapitän öffnete die Augen.  
  
Er schob den erschlafften Körper zur Seite.  
  
"Vielleicht, war der letzte Grog zu viel?"  
  
"Marley," stöhnte Jack.  
  
Marley stand über ihm mit einem langen Brett in Händen. Der Maat half ihm auf die Beine, was gar nicht leicht war, denn diese waren noch weicher als sonst.  
  
"Ich betrachtete die Sterne, als dieser Schuft mich überfallen wollte! Danke, oh Erretter!"  
  
Jack umarmte seinen Maat in gespielter Überschwenglichkeit. Dann sah er auf seinen Angreifer nieder.  
  
"Ist er nicht süß? Ich denke ich sollte ihn behalten."  
  
Marley schüttelte in Verwunderung den Kopf.  
  
"Och, bitte Papi! Nur eine Nacht!"  
  
Zuerst ging Sparrow zurück auf die Straße und holte seinen zerbrochenen Säbel. Als er wieder zurück kam, fluchte er, wie es nur ein Pirat konnte. Dann hoben die Männer den Ohnmächtigen auf und brachten ihn an Bord der Black Pearl.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tag: Vormittag  
  
Der Gefangene erwachte aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er fand sich an einen Stuhl in der Kajüte Jack Sparrows gefesselt.  
  
"Na, endlich ausgeschlafen?"  
  
Der Gefangene erblickte nun den Kapitän der Black Pearl vor ihm in seinem großen gepolsterten Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. Jack sah sich genau an, was ihm da ins Netz gegangen war. Das Gesicht des Mannes war gepflegt, im Gegensatz zu seiner Kleidung. Sein gekämmtes Haar zeigte erste graue Strähnen. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht verliehen ihm nur noch mehr Charakter. Jack sprang plötzlich über den Tisch und blieb auf selbigem sitzen.  
  
"Schön, daß ihr mich mit eurem Besuch ehrt!" Jacks rauhe Stimme war voller Vorfreude.  
  
Der Angriff war das Beste, was ihnen hatte passieren können! Auch wenn es knapp gewesen war... Nun hatten sie Jemanden, der vielleicht etwas Licht in die Sache bringen würde. Der Gefangene reagierte auf Jacks Begrüßung, indem er ihn anspuckte. Sparrow nickte unberührt. Er griff nach dem Tablett hinter sich und bekam einen Dolch zu greifen.  
  
"So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehn."  
  
Er setzte den Dolch an der rechten Handoberfläche des Gefangenen an.  
  
"Wer bist du? Und für wen arbeitest du?"  
  
Nichts. Jack drückte die Klinge durch die Haut des anderen. Dieser nahm die Wunde ohne eine Wimper zu zucken hin. Jack rückte das Tablett in Sichtweite des anderen. Verschiedene Gefäße waren darauf angesammelt. Langsam drehte der Kapitän ein Gefäß nach dem anderen um, so daß der Gefangene, die Aufschriften lesen konnte: Salz, Grog, Arsen, Glas, Queezy.  
  
"Wir können es auf die harte Tour machen oder auf die sanfte."  
  
Jack nahm das Salz.  
  
"Also, wer bist du und für wen arbeitest du? Was weißt du über das Schiff ohne Namen?"  
  
Der Mann fürchtete das Salz nicht. Dennoch schrie er auf vor Schmerz, als Sparrow ihm etwas davon in die Wunde streute.  
  
"Wir können die ganze Pallette durchmachen. Danach füge ich dir diese Schmerzen an jeder Stelle deines Körpers zu."  
  
Jack senkte den Blick auf die wohl empfindlichste Stelle des Mannes. Dieser nickte schließlich zum Tablett.  
  
"Was ist Queezy."  
  
In dem mit "Queezy" beschrifteten Gefäß war eine gelbe Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Die Frage ist doch eher, wer ist Queezy! Ich schätze im Moment ist Queezy gerade unter Deck und spielt an der Stelle rum, wo dieses Zeug her stammt."  
  
Der Mann wurde blaß. Ekel stand in seinem Gesicht. Nach einer Stunde waren sie noch nicht weiter. Doch die Erschöpfung war dem Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben. Unbenutzt waren nur die Queezy-Flasche und das Arsen. Der Kapitän beschloß nun mit ersterem Fläschchen weiter zu machen. Er nahm es in die Hand und hielt es dicht vor das Gesicht des anderen.  
  
"Also...?"  
  
"Du ekelhafter..."  
  
Jack entfernte den Korken.  
  
"Nein! Halt! Warte! Tot bin ich so oder so. Und du auch Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Ach, bin ich das?"  
  
"Wenn du dachtest, der Kampf gestern wäre anstrengend gewesen, dann denke lieber nicht an das, was auf dich zukommt!"  
  
"Und was soll das sein?"  
  
"Seth! Er wird dich kriegen! Das sag ich dir!"  
  
"Warum seid ihr - du und dieser... Seth - so auf mich aus?"  
  
"Weil du auf der Suche bist. Wärest du schlau gewesen, hättest du dich nie eingemischt, wie sonst auch. Plötzlich wirst du noch emotional und selbstlos?"  
  
Jack führte die Flasche gefährlich nahe an die Hand des anderen.  
  
"Wer ist Seth?"  
  
"Ein weiterer Handlanger! Denkst du, ich bin der einzige hier? Ich bin nur der, der zuerst geschickt wird. Seth ist es, der sich allem annimmt, was an mir vorbei kommt. Er ist ein Attentäter, ein Killer."  
  
"Was ist genau eure Aufgabe?" Der Kapitän wurde nicht wirklich schlau aus dem bis jetzt Gesagten.  
  
"Wir wurden zurück gelassen, um alles und jeden zu töten, der auf der Suche ist. Nach Port Royal war hier die einzige Anlaufstelle des Schiffes. Ausgenommen seines Hauptankerplatzes."  
  
Jetzt wurde es erst interessant.  
  
"Wo liegt dieser Ankerplatz?"  
  
"Wenn ich das sage, bin ich tot! Außerdem ist es nicht sicher, daß sie gerade noch dort sind."  
  
"Wo ist er?" Jack drückte das Salz etwas in einer der Wunden herum. Der Mann schrie. Ein Anflug von Panik hatte ihn empfänglich für den Schmerz gemacht.  
  
"Er... Er ist bei... AAAAAAAHH!!! Bei der Insula Silentia!"  
  
Jack hörte auf.  
  
"Dort ist er, an der nördlichsten Bucht."  
  
Schnell notierte er sich die Koordinaten, der Insel.  
  
"Gut," Jack war zufrieden mit sich. Schon ein Punkt abgehakt. "Was ist mit William Turner? Lebt er?"  
  
Der Mann nickte geschlagen.  
  
"Warum wurde er entführt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Er log!  
  
Jack schüttete etwas der alkoholischen Flüssigkeit in die Wunde.  
  
"Nein!" schrie der andere. "Hör auf!"  
  
"Wer hat ihn entführt?"  
  
"Ich habe schon viel zu viel gesagt, jetzt laß mich gehen! Ich muß die Stadt verlassen!"  
  
"NEIN! Du bleibst hier, bis ich weiß, was ich wissen will!" Zorn flammte in den Augen des Kapitäns auf.  
  
"Wer hat das Kommando über das Schiff? Was ist mit Turner?!"  
  
Der Mann blickte panisch umher.  
  
"Warum wurde William Turner entführt?"  
  
Plötzlich blieb der Blick des Mannes am Fenster hinter Jack hängen. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Jack wurde auf einmal bewußt, daß etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Er duckte sich unter den Tisch, genau in dem Augenblick, als das Fenster zerbrach und ein Zischen die Luft zerschnitt.  
  
"Männer! Zu mir!" rief Sparrow aus voller Brust.  
  
"Alle in die Kabine des Kapitäns!" drang es sofort von draußen herein.  
  
Es waren keine 10 Sekunden vergangen, da stürmten die ersten Piraten schon die Kajüte und blickten sich nach einem nicht vorhandenen Feind um.  
  
"Kapitän!" rief Hank mit dem Säbel in der Hand.  
  
Jack kroch langsam unter dem Schreibtisch heraus und sah sich einer schrecklichen Fratze gegenüber. Sein Verhör war wohl beendet. Vor ihm im Stuhl saß ein toter Mann. Sein Mund war weit geöffnet und heraus ragte ein dicker Pfeil, der den Kopf an den hohen Stuhl geheftet hatte.  
  
"Mist!" Jack sah sich um.  
  
Es war keine weitere Spur zurück gelassen worden, bis auf das Loch in einem der Fenster der Kajüte. Hank atmete auf, als er den Kapitän wohl auf sah. Dieser rannte an das Fenster um zu sehen, ob der Täter noch zu sehen war.  
  
Nichts, außer das tief blaue Wasser. Der Hafen war 600 Meter entfernt. 


	4. Seth

Verzeiht mir diesen verwirrenden Schluß, aber ich muß doch noch etwas mit der Wahrheit hinterm Berg halten *blinzelt zu Vicky*. Außerdem dreht sich in meinem Kopf alles, wie bei Jack. Habe nur 4 Stunden geschlafen, wegen dem verdammt langen 3. Kapitel. Stellt euch auf eine Long-Story ein.  
  
@Minui: Ja, es ist bald soweit, dann wirst du sehen, ob du mit William mitleiden darfst... *ggg*  
  
@Honigkuchenpferd: Du hast voll recht! Ich hätte vor allem warten sollen, bis ich den Film gesehen hatte... dann hätte ich auch einiges anders gemacht. Außerdem fällt es mir schwer, Jack nachzustellen... er ist einfach zu ausgeflippt! Werde mir alle Mühe geben, das zu verbessern. Wenn du Vorschläge dazu hast, nur her damit!!! Bring mir Jack näher! Also danke für die Kritik!  
  
Fathers Footsteps 4  
  
- Steth -  
  
"Hißt die Segel! Lichtet den Anker!" Kapitän Jack Sparrow gestikulierte wild aber sinnlos. "Wir reisen ab..."  
  
Die meisten seiner Männer hatten den Toten bereits gesehen, als sie dem Kapitän zu Hilfe kamen. Weit und breit war nichts vom Täter zu sehen gewesen. Jack beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl und so hatte er entschieden, besser sofort weiter zu fahren.  
  
Bis zum Abend hatte er Marley und Elizabeth alles erzählt. Die Frau war froh gewesen, als sie hörte, daß Will noch am Leben war. Marley dagegen schien bleich und gedrückt. Aber auch die Mannschaft hatte sich gegenseitig einiges zu berichten. Neue Geschichten von Geisterpiraten kursierten. Doch auch Fabelwesen wurden erfunden, die - Zum Teil Mensch, zum Teil Fisch - aus dem Wasser springen konnten, um einen Mann zu töten.  
  
*Marleys Einfluß* dachte sich Jack und ließ sie gewähren.  
  
Es war nun Nacht und der erste Maat stand an der Reling. Er starrte in den leeren Himmel, als Jack kam.  
  
"Siehst du das, Jack?"  
  
Marley zeigte zum Mond. Er hatte ihn das erste Mal geduzt.  
  
"Neben dem Mond, der einzige Lichtfleck am Himmel... Mars ist heute als Einziger noch am Firmament. Er wacht über die Schlachten, die heute Nacht geschlagen werden. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen."  
  
"Wen auch immer er bewacht, wir können nichts tun."  
  
Der Maat nickte ernst. Jack hatte Marley noch nie so besorgt gesehen.  
  
"Diese Insel macht mir Angst. Die Insel des Schweigens... In der Tat befürchte ich, dort einen Geist zu finden."  
  
Jack sprang über die Reling, doch stützte die Füße auf Deck. Er hielt sich an der Reling fest und stand so seinem Maat gegenüber.  
  
"Warum bis du mir gestern Nach gefolgt?"  
  
"Der Mann der dir gefolgt ist, hatte in einer Ecke der Kneipe gesessen, die von uns aus nicht sichtbar war. Er schien mir zu gepflegt, für solch schludrige Kleidung. Außerdem verließ er die Kneipe gleich nach dir."  
  
"Marley," Jack zog sich etwas näher an den anderen heran, indem er nur die Arme anwinkelte. "... schneid dir die Haare."  
  
Jack sprang wieder auf Deck.  
  
Es war ruhig...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tag: Morgen  
  
"Kapitän!" Sneek war in die Kajüte gestürmt.  
  
Jack wachte auf und stützte sich auf die Unterarme.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Draußen! Oh Gott! Lir ist tot!"  
  
Sparrow sprang auf und stürzte halb fallend, halb laufend an Deck. Seine Männer standen da, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Elizabeth kam gerade hinaus und sah ebenfalls nach oben.  
  
"Oh nein!" sie drehte sich weg und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
Oben am Hauptmast der Pearl baumelte ein lebloser Körper im Fahrtwind.  
  
*Verdammt! Er ist noch hier!*  
  
Jack war sofort los gesegelt, in der Hoffnung dem Täter von gestern zu entkommen, doch anscheinend war es schon zu spät dafür.  
  
"Durchsucht das Schiff! Jeden Raum, jeden Mast!"  
  
Die Männer rannten los. Jack selbst machte sich daran auf den Hauptmast zu klettern, um den Toten abzumachen. Oben angekommen, sah er den toten Körper des starken Mannes unversehrt... bis auf den stämmigen Pfeil in seinem offenen Mund. Dieser mußte bis ins Hirn des Mannes durchgedrungen sein. Schnell band er den Toten los und brachte ihn runter.  
  
"Marley!"  
  
"Aye, Kapitän?"  
  
"Hatte Lir heute Nachtwache?"  
  
"Nein, er schlief im Mannschaftsraum."  
  
"Wie konnte sich jemand einfach so an zwei Dutzend Männern vorbei schleichen, ihn töten und dann auch noch von der Nachtwache unbemerkt aufhängen?"  
  
Marley starrte nur auf den Toten.  
  
"Das wird eine lange Reise," flüsterte Jack.  
  
Die Suche hatte nichts ergeben. Kein blinder Passagier weit und breit. Kapitän Sparrow verdoppelte die Nachtwache und stellte auch einen Mann an jedem Schlafraum auf. Lir war dem Meer übergeben worden. Die Männer wunderten sich und erfanden weiter Geschichten, wie es bei ihresgleichen wohl üblich war. Zum Glück waren dies keine Offiziere, dachte sich Jack. Diese Männer hatten den Hang zum Aberglauben in sich, aber ließen sich nicht gleich beim ersten Anzeichen von seltsamen Geschehnissen aus der Ruhe bringen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nächster Tag: Morgengrauen  
  
"Kapitän!"  
  
Jack war schon aufgesprungen, bevor einer seiner Leute hereinstürzen konnte. Er riß die Türe auf und trat hinaus. Nach zwei Schritten hielt er an. Er war geradewegs in eine Blutlache gelaufen.  
  
Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag Snore mit durchschnittener Kehle. Das Blut war über das ganze Deck geflossen. Elizabeth stand regungslos daneben. Sie starrte auf den Toten, jedoch war sie nicht ganz so erschüttert wie am vorigen Tag. Hier auf See wurden viele abgehärtet.  
  
"Mist!"  
  
"Was sollen wir tun Kapitän?" fragte Oran.  
  
Jack wußte es nicht. Würde es Sinn ergeben noch einmal das Schiff zu durchsuchen?  
  
"Wir werden abwarten müssen," zischte er gereizt.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nacht  
  
Elizabeth schlief in dieser Nacht unruhig. Wer konnte überhaupt noch sicher sein? Zwei Männer waren tot. Keine Spur vom Täter. Sie schlug die Augen auf.  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen!"  
  
Das Schiff war ruhig und ihr Raum wurde von silbernen Licht erhellt. Sie griff nach Hemd und Bluse, als sie ein leises "Rumms" hörte...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Obwohl keine Sterne am Himmel waren, schien der Mond hell und klar, verriet jede Bewegung an Bord. Jack Sparrow lag in seiner Kajüte und schlief fest. Ein Schatten tauchte vor seinem Fenster auf. Eine dünne bleiche Hand griff durch die zerbrochene Scheibe und öffnete das Fenster von innen. Ohne ein Geräusch landete eine große Gestalt mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden des Raumes. Langsam pirschte sie sich an das große, alte, staubige Bett heran, wo der Körper seines Zieles sich genau unter der Decke abzeichnete. Das Schnarchen des Schlafenden war gedämpft von der Decke, über seinem Kopf.  
  
Ein langes silbernes Schwert wurde von der blassen Hand gezogen. Die Klinge blitzte im Mondschein, als sie sich über den Kopf des Kapitäns erhob.... Sie fuhr herab, stach mitten in die ruhende Gestalt. Doch es gab keinen Widerstand! Die scharfe Klinge stach durch "Körper" und Bett. Schnell wieder das Schwert zurückziehend, schlug die dunkle Gestalt das Bett auf.  
  
Sparrow erwachte ruckartig, als die spitze Klinge neben seinem Gesicht in den Boden fuhr und eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen abtrennte.  
  
*Wie kannst du es wagen, Mistkerl?*  
  
Er sah Federn neben ihm nieder schweben.  
  
*Ich wußte, es funktioniert!*  
  
Er sah die dunkelbraunen Stiefel rechts neben dem Bett, also wählte er die linke Seite. Doch bevor er unter dem Bett hervor rollte, ergriff er eines der Beine und zog den Angreifer von den Füßen.  
  
"Rumms!"  
  
Der Körper fiel mit einem stumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. Jack war unter seinem Bett hervorgesprungen und hatte das bereitgelegte Schwert in der Hand. Es blitzte und glänzte. Sofort ging er auf den Angreifer los, um diesem keine Chance zu lassen, sich zu erholen. Doch dafür war er zu langsam. Die Gestalt war auf den Beinen, ihre Waffe in der Hand.  
  
"So, du Dreckskerl, jetzt hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen!" Jack machte eine Schritt nach vorne und führte einen eleganten, harten Hieb, der kraftvoll abgewehrt wurde.  
  
Aber diesmal war er auf einen starken Gegner vorbereitet. Schwungvoll drehte er sich an dem anderen vorbei und versuchte einen Schlag an der Seite zu landen. Doch der andere duckte sich gekonnt darunter hinweg.  
  
*Ziemlich gelenkig bist du, mein Freundchen!*  
  
Doch Jack ließ sich nicht weiter beeindrucken und trat nach dem anderen, schickte ihn damit einen halben Meter vor die Türe. Der Angreifer fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder und hatte sich nun allmählich von der Überraschung erholt. Jack wappnete sich. Er wußte, erst jetzt würde der andere seine volle Kraft an den Tag legen. Sein Gegner bäumte sich vor ihm auf, Jack stand bereit und jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt.  
  
Die Gestalt wollte gerade auf ihn los gehen, als die Tür sich öffnete und ihm einen Schubs gab. Erneut überrascht, taumelte der Angreifer vorwärts, versuchte sich jedoch mit einem Stoß zu retten.  
  
Es half nichts, er war zu unbeholfen! Ein Knie ging auf den Boden und knackte. Der Körper gehorchte dem Willen nicht mehr und fiel. Die Schneide verfehlte knapp ihr Ziel.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick hatte der Fremde ein schlankes Schwert an seiner Kehle.  
  
"Gut gemacht!" Jack sah zu Elizabeth, die an der Türe stand.  
  
"Immer wieder gern, Jack."  
  
Sie kam ins Zimmer und stellte einen Fuß auf den vor Schmerz keuchenden Geschlagenen.  
  
"Hallo Seth," grüßte Sparrow den Mann zu seinen Füßen. "Weißt du welches Schwert du gekreuzt hast?"  
  
Elizabeth wurde auf die Klinge aufmerksam und erkannte voller Genugtuung, daß es Will`s war. Seth ließ die Anspannung aus seinem Körper fahren und gab sich geschlagen. Elizabeth zündete einige Kerzen an, damit sie ihren Gefangenen betrachten konnte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgetreten und Marley und zwei weitere Männer aus der Nachtwache stürzten herein.  
  
"Was zum Teufel!" Er sah Seth auf dem Boden unter Jacks Schwert liegen. "Haben wir dich, du meuchelnder Schweinehund!"  
  
Der Maat trat wütend auf den Fremden zu, aber Jack wies ihm an, zurück zu bleiben. Er sah auf seine Beute hinunter. Für Seth sah es aus, als stünde Jack auf dem Kopf.  
  
"Denkst du, ich kenne den Spruch nicht? Der Mast, Das Schiff, Der Kapitän. Alt, aber hier und da noch gebräuchlich."  
  
Seth sagte nichts. Sondern starrte nur an die Decke. Sparrow besah das jugendliche Gesicht, das dennoch so grausam gezeichnet war. Eine Narbe verlief vom Kinn bis zur Wange. Groß und schlank, gut trainiert war der Körper. Da wußte Jack es!  
  
"Es war Absicht..."  
  
Marley sah seinen Kapitän an. Dann begriff er und wiederholte die Worte.  
  
"Der Mast, Das Schiff, Der Kapitän. Es war eine Warnung."  
  
Elizabeth war verwirrt.  
  
"Wie kann er uns warnen und dich gleichzeitig angreifen?"  
  
"Genau das, werde ich jetzt herausfinden."  
  
Jack zerrte den Mann auf den Stuhl, denn dieser konnte nicht gehen. Er überließ es Marley, ihm einen Säbel an die Kehle zu halten, während er selbst das linke Hosenbein des anderen zerriß. Das Knie war geschwollen, doch nichts ernstes. Mit einem Ruck richtete der Kapitän die Kniescheibe und legte dann einen dürftigen Stützverband an. Dann stellte Jack sich vor Seth, die Arme in den Hüften.  
  
"So und jetzt sing, mein Vögelchen!"  
  
Seth sah ihm in die Augen. Ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Was wollt ihr denn hören?"  
  
"Oh, du bist wohl um einiges redseliger als dein Freund!"  
  
"Mole mein Freund? Davon kann nicht die Rede sein. Wir arbeiten für den gleichen Mann, das ist alles. Redselig? Mein guter Kapitän, ich werde euch offenbaren, was ich für nötig erachte. Nicht mehr. Nicht weniger."  
  
"Dann gib mir zuerst, was zu geben du bereit bist. Den Rest kitzele ich auch noch später aus dir heraus."  
  
"Das bezweifle ich," Seth Stimme war kalt und bestimmt.  
  
Zumindest im Moment glaubte, Jack dem Mann, daß er lieber sterben würde, als ihm etwas preiszugeben, wozu er nicht bereit war.  
  
"Ich verlange auch etwas dafür."  
  
"Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, etwas zu verlangen." Elizabeth sah auf ihn herab.  
  
Seth sah Jack an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Ist es nicht gefährlich, eine Frau an Bord zu haben? Das bringt Unglück."  
  
Seth` Blick wanderte zu Marley hinüber und verharrte eisern auf ihm. Marley fühlte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Dieser junge Mann hatte eine Selbstsicherheit an den Tag gelegt...  
  
"Nun, Elizabeth hier," er zog sich an ihn und küßte sie auf die Wange. "... ist ein wahrer Goldschatz. Und wie du siehst hat sie nur dir Unglück gebracht."  
  
"William Turner hätte diesen Kuß ganz und gar nicht gut gehießen."  
  
Der Puls der Frau ging hoch, als sie den Namen Williams hörte. Auch wenn sie kein Korsett trug, war es schwer für sie genug Luft in ihre Lungen zu saugen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.  
  
"William Turner versteht, daß ein Mann nicht von so einer schönen Frau lassen kann."  
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf Seth` Gesicht.  
  
"Ich verlange an Bord bleiben zu dürfen und an unserem Zielort dieses Schiff sicher verlassen zu dürfen."  
  
"Was erwartet uns dort? Auf der Insel des Schweigens?"  
  
"Nichts, ihr werdet dort nichts finden, als herunter gebrannte Strandfeuer."  
  
"Ach, welcher Ort ist denn sonst unser Ziel?"  
  
"Wenn ich es richtig einschätze, würde ich sagen, daß das Schiff in der nördlichsten Bucht bei San Lorenza liegt."  
  
"San Lorenza? Was soll das denn nun wieder?"  
  
Seth zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Wo hast du dich die ganze Zeit versteckt? Wir haben das ganze Schiff durchsucht."  
  
Der Mann schwieg.  
  
"Wer hat den Befehl über das Schiff? Für wen arbeitest du?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Wie mysteriös... Warum verschweigst du uns den Namen deines Auftraggebers, aber gibst uns seinen Aufenthaltsort preis? Lockst du uns etwa in eine Falle?"  
  
"Den Unehrlichen kann man immer trauen, Jack."  
  
Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Jack an den Augenblick, als er diese Worte das letzte Mal ausgesprochen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie so oft drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf. Die anderen sahen zu, wie der Kapitän auf den Gefangenen zu wankte.  
  
"Ich denke, ich werde dich an Bord behalten, nur um zu sehen, wie sich die Lage entwickelt. Vielleicht wirst du noch ganz amüsant für mich sein."  
  
Er hauchte seinen Alkoholatem in das Gesicht des anderen.  
  
"Was ist mit William Turner? Warum wurde er entführt?"  
  
"Er soll in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten."  
  
Jack lachte laut auf.  
  
"Hah! William ein Pirat, wie der alte Bill! Niemals, dafür liebt er seine Elizabeth zu sehr. Außerdem... ist seine Gesinnung viel zu nobel."  
  
"Ja, nicht wahr? Wirklich nobel." Stimmte Seth zu.  
  
Was sollte der Kapitän nur von diesem Kerl halten? Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihm.  
  
"Man sagt, das Schiff habe schon mehrere Städte überfallen, ist das wahr?"  
  
"Ja, allerdings."  
  
Jack wußte, Will würde niemals unschuldigen Menschen weh tun oder etwas nehmen, das ihm nicht gehörte. Er war nicht freiwillig auf dem Schiff geblieben.  
  
"Ich werde dich auf der Pearl lassen, aber noch eine Frage beantworte mir: Warum hast du mich gewarnt? Warum hast du mich nicht umgebracht, denn ich bin mir sicher, du konntest es. Dein Freund war sich sicher, du wärest dazu im Stande. Oder hat er sich so sehr geirrt?"  
  
"Mole, dieser Versager. Er bringt nichts zu Ende. Ja, Sparrow, ich hätte dich töten können. Ein Leichtes! Jedoch bist du mir so von größerem Nutzen."  
  
"Was nutze ich dir?"  
  
"Auch wenn es für die meisten nicht so aussieht, aber in dir steckt mehr Potenzial, als du dir bisher bewußt bist. Dieses Potenzial kann mir zu meinem Ziel verhelfen... Eines, das du jetzt noch nicht zu verstehen brauchst. Wenn du lange genug lebst, wirst du es herausfinden."  
  
Jack sah in die Runde. Seth, Elizabeth, und Marley.  
  
"Jo ho, Piraten, trinkt aus...." singend verließ er den Raum.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth rannte Sparrow nach. Für sie hatte die Unterhaltung keinen Sinn ergeben. Viele der Fragen waren nicht beantwortet worden, manche sogar nur noch verwirrender gemacht. Sie versuchte stark zu sein und half eines der Segel neu zu richten, als der Kapitän die Anweisung dazu gab.  
  
"Hart achtern! Wir haben ein neues Ziel," rief er dem Steuermann durch die Nacht zu. "San Lorenzo, wir kommen!" 


	5. Das Schiff

Wuahaha! Ich bin so böse! So gemein! Rhodorik, du wirst mich jetzt bestimmt hassen, oder nicht? Noch nicht? Dann lies mal! Ich hoffe, daß es nach diesem Kapitel viele reviews regnet. Bis jetzt mein Lieblingskapitel, ratet mal wieso....  
  
Fathers Footsteps 5  
  
- Das Schiff -  
  
Der Tag war klar und der Wind ging sanft über das Meer. San Lorenza lag ruhig und friedlich da. Das Meer brandete an den Hafen. Hätte jemand an den Horizont geschaut, wäre ein Funkeln zu sehen gewesen.  
  
Elizabeth stand am Bug der Black Pearl und hielt das goldene Medallion in den Wind. Der Totenkopf schwang sanft hin und her. Sie schloß die Augen.  
  
Ein Bild formte sich in ihrem Geist. Dunkles, langes Haar, schwarze Augen, so tief wie der Meeresgrund selbst. Güte stand in ihnen... Das Medallion zierte den schlanken Hals. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah immer noch das tanzende Schmuckstück. Dann drehte sie sich um.  
  
Dort an der Lufseite stand Seth und beobachtete sie. Die junge Frau versuchte noch einen Augenblick stand zu halten. Aber das Starren lag auf ihr wie ein erdrückendes Gewicht. Sie ging ans Steuerrad, wo Jack stand und so zufrieden aussah, als wäre er auf einer Vergnügungsreise. Freiheit hatte er die Pearl einst genannt...  
  
"Dort vorne ist es," er zeigte auf das Feltland.  
  
"Es wird auch Zeit. Seth ist mir nicht geheuer."  
  
Sie schaute sich um, doch der schlanke, große Mann war verschwunden.  
  
*Gut, dann beobachtet er mich nicht länger.*  
  
Jack drehte bei.  
  
"Wir werden in einer westlichen Bucht vor Anker gehen, das Schiff liegt auch in der nördlichsten, ich denke in der Heiligen Bucht. Mir ist es lieber, wenn nicht jeder gleich von uns weiß."  
  
Nach einer Stunde wurde der Anker runter gelassen.  
  
"Sagt unserem Gast, wir sind angekommen!" rief Marley.  
  
"Ein Beiboot geht an den Strand..." Jack drehte sich grinsend um. "Elizabeth, ich überlasse dir den Platz am rechten Ruder."  
  
Sie achtete nicht auf seine Anspielung, sondern machte sich mit zwei anderen Piraten daran das Boot zu Wasser zu lassen.  
  
"Kapitän! Seth ist unauffindbar!" der Mann kam schnell angelaufen.  
  
"Laßt ihn, wenn er den ganzen Weg schwimmen will... er wäre sowieso freigekommen. Wir gehen an Land und richten ein kleines Lager ein. Heute Nacht gehen wir zur Heiligenbucht. Ich bin gespannt, was es mit diesem Schiff auf sich hat."  
  
An Land angekommen, machten sich die fünf Männer und eine Frau daran, das Lager aufzustellen. Der dreifingrige Mick wurde zum Feuerholzsuchen ausgesucht und verschwand im Wald. Elizabeth und Marley schaufelten eine kleine Feuergrube, während Sneek und Jordan einen kleinen Notunterschlupf aus Ästen und Blättern bauten.  
  
Jack suchte mit einem Fernrohr den Horizont ab, aber da war nichts auf dieser Seite der großen Insel, als die Pearl. Die Pearl. Jack fühlte den Stolz in seiner Brust schwellen, als er sein Schiff aus der Ferne betrachtete. Es lag mit dem Heck zu ihnen...  
  
*Was ist das denn?*  
  
Unterhalb seiner Kajüte war etwas, das nicht dort hin gehörte.  
  
*Dort hast du dich also versteckt!*  
  
Etwa vier Meter unterhalb der Fenster, dort wo die Form des Schiffes eine Krümmung nach innen machte, baumelte ein Stück Seil mit einer Schlinge am Ende. Gerade groß genug, um den Fuß eines Mannes aufzunehmen, das Seil gerade lang genug, so daß ein Mann aufrecht in der Schlinge stehen konnte. Vom Deck oder vom Fenster aus war es unmöglich gewesen, diese Stelle zu entdecken. Wie hatte Seth zwei Tage und drei Nächte dort verharren können?  
  
Marley trat an den Kapitän heran.  
  
"Wir sind fertig."  
  
Jack gab ihm das Fernrohr und deutete auf die Stelle am Schiff. Marley sah hindurch.  
  
"Unmöglich! Wie ist er von dort aus nach oben gekommen?"  
  
In der Tat war dies sicher sehr schwer, doch anscheinend nicht unmöglich für diesen jungen Mann gewesen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nacht  
  
Sie saßen am Lagerfeuer. Marley erklärte Elizabeth die Sterne, während Jack und die anderen sich einem Schlückchen Rum hingaben. Jack stand auf und wankte in Richtung Wald.  
  
"Jack, was machst du?" rief Elizabeth ihm nach.  
  
Er drehte sich um, sich kaum auf den Beinen haltend und grinste, so breit daß der Schein des Feuers auf seinen goldenen Zähnen flammte.  
  
"Pissen!"  
  
Die Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Jack im Wald verschwand. Doch nach einer ganzen Weile kam er nicht wieder. Sie sah sich in der Runde um, aber keiner schien besorgt.  
  
"Marley, denkst du nicht wir sollten mal nach Jack sehn?"  
  
"Nein. Ich denke, er ist los und sieht sich mal das Schiff an."  
  
"Er hat gesagt, er ginge nur mal kurz in die Büsche!" Elizabeth war entrüstet, daß Jack sie nicht mitgenommen hatte.  
  
"Er sagte, er gehe pinkeln. Was er danach machen wollte, hat er nicht erwähnt."  
  
"Aber..." setzte sie an.  
  
"Manchmal ist es besser, nur einen Mann zu schicken. Das fällt weniger auf. So hat der Kapitän die Lage am besten unter Kontrolle."  
  
Sie gab sich geschlagen und seufzte. Schließlich hatte er sogar Marley nicht mitgenommen, geschweige denn einen der anderen starken Männer. Sie sah wieder gen Himmel. Mars war kaum zu sehen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack wußte, wo die Heiligenbucht war und schlich in Windeseile dort hin. Innerhalb von eineinhalb Stunden war er dort und bedachte, daß er großen Abstand zum Strand einhielt. Die Bucht war von zwei Bergen eingeschlossen und Jack wußte, daß auf dem westlichsten ein alter Ausguck war. Schnell kletterte der Kapitän hinauf und stellte fest, daß er sehr verwuchert war, aber immer noch genug freigab, so daß sowohl Strand als auch Meer zu sehen waren.  
  
Zuerst fiel ihm das Licht am Strand auf. Dort wurde ein Lagerfeuer gemacht. Er zückte sein Fernglas, um mehr zu erkennen. Drei Beiboote langen am Strand, fünfzehn Mann waren am Lagerfeuer. Zwei kamen nach fünf Minuten noch hinzu, anscheinend waren sie ausgetreten. Er konnte die Gesichter, der Männer, die in seine Richtung saßen nicht genau sehen, denn der Feuerschein warf zappelndes Licht auf sie und schien sie immer wieder zu verändern. Doch er glaubte, keinen dieser Männer schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Waren das Piraten? Die Kleidung war zwar alt und an manchen Stellen zerrissen, aber dennoch schien sie gepflegt. Die Hemden waren größtenteils weiß, oder zumindest ein ergrautes oder vergilbtes Weiß. Jacken und Hosen dunkelbraun, oder schwarz. Wenn das Piraten waren, dann doch ein sehr ordentlicher Haufen. Sie sangen Seemannslieder, die noch bis zu Jack hinauf schallten.  
  
Mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß ein Mann der sich deutlich von den anderen abhob. Er war im Vergleich zu den anderen geradezu dünn. Der Mann neben ihm zum Beispiel hatte doppelt so breite Schultern. Außerdem umhüllte ihn ein schwarzer glänzender Umhang und er trug einen Hut.  
  
*Das muß wohl der Kapitän sein* überlegte sich Jack.  
  
Dann sah er aufs Meer und sein Atem stockte. Ein riesiger Umriß hob sich schwach gegen den schwarzen Berg auf der anderen Seite der Bucht ab. Das Schiff. Es war groß... und unheimlich, denn es war trotz der Größe kaum zu sehen. Nur die kleinen Lichter an Bord und die erleuchtete Kajüte des Kapitäns verrieten es. Kein Name war erkennbar. Aber sofort atmete er wieder auf.  
  
*Dummes Seemannsgarn. Sieben Masten? Hah!*  
  
Das Schiff hatte zwar große Masten, aber auch nur drei an der Zahl. Und die Mannschaft stellte sich nun auch nicht als schwarze Riesen heraus, sondern nur als vorwiegend dunkel gekleidete, große Seemänner. Sparrow beschloß sich alles etwas näher anzusehen und schlich zum anderen Berg. Dort wagte er sich an den Strand und zerrte einen alten Baumstamm zum Meer. Langsam ließ er sich, von seiner Deckung geschützt, treiben, bis er fast am Schiff war.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme.  
  
"Was ist es?"  
  
Ein starker, sonnengegerbter Mann sah über die Reling und Jack konnte gerade noch schnell genug abtauchen.  
  
"Nur ein Stück Holz," antwortete der Seemann und ging wieder.  
  
Jack tauchte wieder auf. Wenn diese Männer das Meer sogar in der Nacht so genau beobachteten, mußte er sich seine Deckung irgendwo erhalten, sonst konnte er später nicht unentdeckt zurück schwimmen. Er schwamm langsam um das Schiff herum und kam zur Ankerkette. Dann riß er seinen Ärmel ab und band den Baumstumpf an einem vertrockneten Ast an die Kette. Hoffentlich brach der Ast nicht, sonst war seine Deckung dahin. Er schwamm ein Stück zurück, wo ein Tau der Beiboote noch ins Wasser hing. Er faßte es und zog sich geräuschlos hoch. Vorsichtig lugte er über den Rand des Schiffes. Zwei Mann, die am Hauptmast gelehnt saßen und ihre Säbel schärften, ein Mann am Bug, einer am Steuerrad. Zwei auf dem Ausblick. Aus der Kapitänskajüte drang immer noch Licht. Das Deck war sauber, das ganze Schiff aus dunklem Holz, so daß es schwarz wirkte. Die Segel waren ordentlich eingeholt und ebenfalls schwarz. Kein Mucks wurde gemacht, nur das Geräusch von Stein auf Metall war zu hören. Jack interessierte sich brennend für den Kapitän. Anscheinend war dieser doch nicht an Land. Aber er sah nur eine Möglichkeit, einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen.  
  
*Argh! Ich habe doch gar keine Lust für solche Klettereien!*  
  
Aber seine Neugier ließ ihn nicht los. Zuerst versuchte er an der Hülle des Schiffes einen Halt für seine Füße zu suchen, aber das war vergebens. Also mußte es so gehen. Er hielt sich am Rand des Schiffes fest und hangelte sich Stück für Stück, Hand für Hand nach rechts. Seine Finger brannten von dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers. Aber endlich hatte er das hintere Ende erreicht, wo es hoch zum Steuerrad ging und die Kabine lag. Der Steuermann konnte ihn nicht sehen. Der Mann am Bug schaute geradeaus und die zwei auf Deck saßen mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er mußte sich ganz langsam bewegen, sonst würde er den beiden im Ausguck auffallen. Vorsichtig zog er sich hoch und stieg mucksmäuschenstill über die Reling. Jack drückte sich an die Holzwand und schlich langsam an ihr entlang. Nur ein Geräusch, nur eine schnelle Bewegung...  
  
Er war an der Tür und spähte durch das Glas. Leider war es nicht klar und glatt und deshalb sah er alles verschwommen. Doch die Umrisse erkannte er. Einige Kerzen brannten und erhellten das Zimmer. In der Mitte stand ein Schreibtisch, darüber eine große Figur in weißem Hemd und schwarzer Hose gebeugt. Riesig maß sie sich aus. Das entsprach eher Jacks Vorstellungen vom Kapitän dieses Schiffes. Zu gerne hätte er das Gesicht gesehen. Er besah sich das Glas. Es war nur locker in die Türe eingefaßt. Er holte ein Messer heraus und versuchte die Scheibe, die am nächsten zu ihm war mit dem Messer anzuheben. Die Klinge bekam Halt.  
  
*Nur ein Stückchen hoch,* bangte Jack und hoffte das Glas würde nicht von der Klinge rutschen.  
  
Es klappte drei Millimeter waren zwischen Scheibe und Holzrahmen frei. Leider Mußte Jack feststellen, daß er kein besonders großes Sichtfeld hatte. Er konnte gerade mal den Bereich zwischen Knie und Hemdanfang sehen.  
  
*Mist!*  
  
Hier war nicht mehr zu erfahren. Er versuchte sein Messer langsam wieder herauszuziehen. Das Glas rutschte ab und mit einem leisen "Klack" fiel die Scheibe in den Rahmen. Jack zuckte zusammen. So schnell und leise wie möglich huschte er über die Reling. Ein Mann auf dem Ausguck sah herunter.  
  
"Ach, ihr seid es Kapitän!" Die Tür war aufgegangen.  
  
"Was Außergewöhnliches?" donnerte eine dunkle Stimme.  
  
"Ich dachte gerade ich hätte, was gesehn, aber das wart anscheinend ihr..." Er hatte noch hinzufügen wollen, daß es auch eine Ratte gewesen sein konnte, die noch schnell in ihr Versteck gehuscht war, aber er würde es niemals wagen so etwas mit seinem Kapitän in einem Atemzug zu nennen.  
  
Jack wagte es nicht, sich hoch zu ziehen, um den Mann zu sehen. Es war sein Glück gewesen, sonst hätten ihn ein Paar schwarze, scharfe Augen erblickt. Nachdem der Kapitän sich umgeblickt hatte schloß er die Tür wieder.  
  
"Seid heute Nacht besonders wachsam."  
  
Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloß. Jack ließ den angehalteten Atem entweichen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch schnell zurück an Land. Zum Glück waren nur seine Knie weich, sonst hätte er die Kraft nicht aufbringen können, sich wieder zurück zum Seil zu hangeln. Langsam ließ er sich wieder ins Wasser und konnte leider nicht vermeiden, daß es um ihn herum plätscherte. Er tauchte zur Ankerkette zurück, denn das schien ihm weniger Geräusche zu machen. Auch auf dem Weg zurück zum Strand war er die meiste Zeit unter Wasser, um das Risiko möglichst gering zu halten, entdeckt zu werden. Dadurch konnte er leider nicht sehen, wie ein kurzes Lichtsignal vom Schiff zum Strand gesannt wurde. Zwei Mal kurz, Zwei Mal lang...  
  
Er ging bei dem Berg an Land, wo er auch ins Wasser war, allerdings jetzt nicht am Strand, sondern an einer felsigen Stelle, die mit Sträuchern überwuchert war. Dies bot ihm eine gute Deckung. Er ließ sich ins Gebüsch fallen und verschnaufte erst mal. Seine Finger waren fast taub. Ihm wurde kalt, seine Beine trugen ihn zuerst nicht. Aber er durfte nicht liegen bleiben, sondern mußte schnell zurück zum Lager. Also raffte er sich auf und lief schnell in Richtung Westen. Um Zeit zu sparen, entschied er sich näher am Strand vorbei zu gehen.  
  
Aus dem Wald heraus konnte Sparrow sehen, daß einige Piraten sich vom Lagerfeuer entfernt hatten, auch der in dem schwarzen Umhang. Nur der Hut lag noch dort und die Feder daran wiegte sich leicht im aufziehenden Wind. War er entdeckt worden? Das konnte nicht sein! Sehr vorsichtig und immer auf der Hut, Wills Schwert in der Rechten, kroch er durch den Wald. Er sah niemanden. Auf der anderen Seite der Bucht machte er an einer felsigen Stelle kurze Rast. Er ließ sich in den Schutz eines großen Baumes fallen, dessen Wurzeln ein löchriges Dach über ihm bildeten. Noch einmal wandte Jack den Blick zur anderen Seite der Bucht, wo immer noch das Schiff lag.  
  
*Unheimlich*  
  
Er ließ seinen Kopf zurück an die Felsen sinken und machte die Augen zu.  
  
*Wenn ich doch nur das Gesicht des Kapitäns gesehen hätte. Und keine Spur von Will.*  
  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und erstarrte vor Schreck. Durch das Wurzelwerk des Baumes sah er eine große, grazile Gestalt, stolz und aufrecht stehen, wachsam aufs Meer blickend. Die schwarzen Augen so scharf und ernst aufs Wasser gerichtet. Ein Abbild der Jugend, schön und stark. Ein perfekt gestutzter Schnurrbart sah wie ein schwarzer Strich auf der weißen Haut aus und hob die feinen Lippen darunter hervor. Der Kinnbart darunter betonte das Gesicht ganz besonders. Der Mantel flatterte in der steifen Brise, die aufgezogen war und das zusammengebundene Haar versuchte sich im Wind zu lösen. Einige Strähnen hatten es schon geschafft und umspielten jetzt das blasse Gesicht.  
  
Jack blinzelte, um sicher zu sein, daß er keine Truggestalt vor sich sah. War er so erschöpft? Sein Herz schlug wild und er konnte seinen eigenen Puls im Hals fühlen. Da wandte sich der Mann über ihm um und ging fort, ohne den Kapitän der Black Pearl gesehen zu haben. Jack war zu erschrocken gewesen, um sofort zu reagieren. Doch nach den ersten Schrecksekunden wollte er gerade aufstehen, als er etwas sehr scharfes, kaltes an seinem Hals spürte.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da? Einen Piraten auf der Flucht?" 


	6. Begegnungen

Hinweis: Wir sind ja alle erwachsen und jeder weiß, was PG 13 bedeutet.  
  
Puh, das war ein Schwieriges Kapitel! Lag wohl an meiner Müdigkeit *g*...  
  
@Honigkuchenpferd: Danke für den Tipp! Aber Pepe? Uh! Des wird hart! Ich geb mir alle Mühe, versprochen! Außerdem hast du ein gutes Gedächtnis! Die letzten Zeilen kommen bestimmt noch mehreren bekannt vor. Ich will ja nichts klauen oder die Story verderben, aber ich liebe es Anspielungen auf bestimmte Charaktäre zu machen oder Zitate zu benutzen. Super, daß dir die Story gefällt!  
  
@Sparrow-666: Hab zuerst voll Probleme mit dem Kapitel gehabt, aber der Rum hat mich wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Dl38fnozft?& Nu()98 *fälltbesoffenaufdieTastatur* @Rhodorik: Du hast schon eine blühende Phantasie! Jack im Anzug!? Hehe... ich kann so viel von Sparrow-666` Rum trinken, wie ich will, aber das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen *lol*  
  
@Vicky23: Na Nebel lichter geworden? Oder wird's zu schlimm? Bei mir ist auch noch Nebel... vom Rum. Heute gibt's endlich mal ein bißchen Aufklärung... und ein paar neue Fragen *g*  
  
Fathers Footsteps 6  
  
- Begegnungen -  
  
"Leg`s auf den Boden, gaaanz langsam," flüsterte die Stimme.  
  
Jack kam der Aufforderung nach und legte Wills Schwert langsam vor sich.  
  
"Und jetzt..." die Klinge wanderte in seinen Nacken und übte leichten Druck aus. "...Umdrehen. Ein Mucks und du bist einen Kopf kürzer."  
  
Nachdem Sparrow eine viertel Drehung gemacht hatte, beobachtete er, wie eine zarte Hand das Schwert aufhob.  
  
"Eine so edle Klinge? Hätte ich von so einem, wie dir gar nicht erwartet... Vorwärts! Und mach keine Mätzchen!"  
  
Eine halbe Stunde liefen sie. Jack fühlte, daß sein Bedroher genauso angespannt war, wie er selbst. Anscheinend gehörte er nicht zu dieser Schiffscrew, denn er war bedacht, leise und unauffällig auf den Berg zu gelangen. Überraschender weise fand er sich an dem Ausguck wieder, wo er kurz zuvor gewesen war. Schroff wurde er an den nächsten Baum gestoßen und festgebunden. Der andere legte sich irgendwo in die Nähe von ihm. Jack versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen, als er tiefes und gleichmäßiges Schnaufen hörte... Aber es nützte nichts. Man war zu sorgfältig vorgegangen und die Fesseln taten ihren Dienst. Also entschloß er sich kurzerhand zu schlafen. Was konnte er auch anderes tun?  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tag  
  
Die Sonne ging auf. Ihre ersten Strahlen kitzelten Jack in der Nase. Er blinzelte. Ein atemberaubender Ausblick lag vor ihm: Die Sonne aus dem Meer aufsteigend, ihre Strahlen schienen das Wasser zu küssen. Um die Bucht herum herrlich grüner Wald. Doch ein Fleck schien das Bild zu stören. In der Mitte lag immer noch das Schiff und hatte die Farbe der Nacht noch nicht abgelegt.  
  
"Na, sind wir wach?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme.  
  
*Eine Frau?* Jack schüttelte den Kopf, um die Verwirrung des Schlafes los zu werden.  
  
"Mmmm, ja!"  
  
"Anscheinend ist dieses Fleckchen doch noch nicht so vergessen, wie ich dachte," sie trat in sein Blickfeld.  
  
Sie stand vor ihm gegen die Sonne und Jacks müde Augen brauchten kurz, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Doch dann sah er wallendes, feuerrotes Haar über schmalen Schultern. Sie trug eine grüne Bluse, deren Ärmel bis ganz nach oben aufgerollt waren und kräftige Arme preisgaben. Ihre schlanke Figur sah aus, wie die einer der griechischen Göttinnen, von denen Marley so oft erzählt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war markant und schön. Die grünen Augen funkelten wie Smaragde.  
  
*Guter Vorbau,* aber Jack senkte schnell den Blick, um sein Gegenüber nicht durch ein "unziemliches" Starren zu reizen.  
  
"Hast mir gestern doch einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."  
  
"Tja, ich kenne dieses gemütliche Plätzchen schon lange. Wahrscheinlich länger als du."  
  
"Mag sein..." sie holte ein kleines Bündel und packte einen Laib Brot aus. "Was denkst du wie überrascht ich war, als du dich tatsächlich auf das Schiff getraut hast? Ich hätte das nicht einfach so riskiert."  
  
"Du hast mich beobachtet?"  
  
"Man trifft nicht jeden Tag jemanden, der hinter diesem Schiff her ist, geschweige denn überhaupt davon weiß."  
  
Sie schnitt ein Stück Brot mit einem Messer ab und steckte es sich in den Mund.  
  
"Wer bist du überhaupt? Welche Angelegenheit ist so wichtig, daß du dich direkt auf das Schiff traust?"  
  
Jack versuchte so weit wie möglich die Brust zu schwellen.  
  
"Ich bin Kapitän Jack Sparrow, von der Black Pearl. Das Schiff interessiert mich, vielleicht kaufe ich es als Sommerschiff."  
  
Die Frau überlegte kurz.  
  
"Ja, genau und deshalb versteckst du dich auch vor ihnen. Jack Sparrow, hm? Ah ja. Aber was hast du hier zu suchen?"  
  
"Das könnte ich genauso fragen, Miss...."  
  
"Lara Jade. Aber meine Angelegenheiten gehen dich nichts an."  
  
"Nun, dann gehen meine dich auch nichts an, Jade," Jack setzte eine trotzige Mine auf und tat beleidigt.  
  
"Oh, Moment! Jetzt fällt es mir ein! Du suchst wohl einen alten Freund was?"  
  
Jetzt war Jack verdutzt. Woher wußte sie das? Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie ging vor ihm in die Knie und warf ihr Haar zurück.  
  
"Es ist doch allgemein bekannt, mir fiel es nur zuerst nicht ein. Was willst du von dem Kapitän? Und warum fliehst du dann vom Schiff? Fast wärest du ganz unbemerkt geblieben, aber dann hast du sie doch irgendwie mißtrauisch gemacht."  
  
Schon wieder war Jack verwirrt, aber er zeigte es nicht.  
  
"Mißtrauisch?"  
  
"Zwei Mal kurz, zwei Mal lang. Ein Signal ging vom Schiff, als du zurück gekommen bist. "Seid Aufmerkam!" Du hättest alles vermasseln können. Sie hätten dich fast gefunden. "Er" hätte dich fast gefunden!"  
  
Da fiel es Jack wieder ein! Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Zu wenig Rum? Wie ein Blitz zuckte die Erinnerung durch seinen Kopf.  
  
"Will? Er hätte mir nichts getan."  
  
"William Turner? Er hätte dich kaltblütig an seinen Kapitän ausgeliefert."  
  
Jack lachte.  
  
"Ja, sicher! Anscheinend weißt du nichts über ihn!"  
  
"Anscheinend bist du nicht auf dem Laufenden, Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Sie stand auf und stapfte ans Ende des Ausgucks. Grimmig schaute sie auf das Schiff herab.  
  
"William Turner war bei dem Überfall auf Port Liberty dabei. Und ich weiß, das war nicht der einzige. Drei Überfälle habe ich miterlebt, so lange verfolge ich sie nämlich schon. William Turner stand immer dabei, als Unschuldigen die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde, nur um keine Zeugen zu hinterlassen. Er ist die rechte Hand des Kapitäns!"  
  
Jack traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das war lächerlich. Er lachte wie ein Volltrunkener und Jade drehte sich zornig um.  
  
"Lachst du mich aus?"  
  
"Entschuldige, aber deine Abenteuergeschichte ist so gut, man könnte glauben, du meinst das ernst."  
  
"Aber das ist mein voller Ernst! Warum hast du dich dann vor ihm versteckt, wenn er so harmlos ist?"  
  
"Ich habe mich nicht vor ihm versteckt. Ich wollte ihm gerade hinterher, als du mich überfallen hast. Will wollte nie ein Pirat sein. Er könnte nie Hand an jemanden legen."  
  
"Das hat er aber."  
  
"Du mußt dich irren."  
  
"Nein, das tue ich nicht!"  
  
"Hast du einen Beweis?"  
  
"Nein. Aber er hat zugesehen, als meine Heimat überfallen wurde. Er hat meinen Onkel getötet. Ich hatte ihn geliebt, wie einen Vater. Er ist genauso, wie sein Kapitän. Denn er hat mir das selbe genommen! Er hat meinen Vater getötet! So einem Kerl dient dein William Turner! Der Überfall brachte mich auf ihre Fährte. Jetzt endlich habe ich Gelegenheit mich zu rächen!"  
  
Sie blickte Jack direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Ich werde William Turner töten." Sie ging wütend fort. "Verrückter Narr!"  
  
Jack lehnte den Kopf zurück.  
  
"Hallo! Hey, du hast was vergessen! Haaaaaaaaalloooo!!!! JADE!!!! Ich verdurste! Ich brauche Rum!"  
  
Eine Stunde später  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
Lara Jade kam angerannt und packte ihr Bündel zusammen. Sie war in Eile.  
  
"Was ist los?" Jack war beunruhigt über das Benehmen der Frau.  
  
Sie zückte ein Messer und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
*Was? Hey Mädel! Tu nichts Unüberlegtes!*  
  
Zu seinem Erstaunen schnitt sie ihn los.  
  
"Gut, jetzt heißt es, jeder für sich."  
  
Sie wollte gerade schon verschwinden, als Jack sie an ihrem muskulösen Oberarm festhielt.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?"  
  
Sie zeigte mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Strand.  
  
"Ein paar deiner Männer scheinen nach dir gesucht zu haben Sparrow. Immerhin, diesmal hast du wohl eine loyale Crew gefunden. Sie durchsuchen die Gegend nach weiteren Leuten. Besser, wir verschwinden."  
  
"Hast du gesehn, wen sie haben?"  
  
"Denkst du, ich verschwende auch nur eine Sekunde an deine Leute? Wenn die jemanden in die Finger kriegen, dann ist das zumeist endgültig."  
  
"Und was machst du jetzt?"  
  
"Ich versuche mich auf die andere Seite der Insel zu schlagen. In der Stadt kann man fürs erste unter tauchen."  
  
"Das ist vier Tage von hier! Durch dichten Dschungel!"  
  
"Was hab ich sonst für eine Chance?"  
  
"Mein Schiff liegt in der westlichen Bucht. Du kannst mitkommen."  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick.  
  
"Nein," sie riß sich los von ihm.  
  
"Nein? Wieso nicht? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"  
  
Lara Jade lachte herablassend.  
  
"Vor dir? Oh, bitte! Aber ich weiß, welche Gegenleistung du dafür verlangen wirst. Und davor habe ich in der Tat..." Lara führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. "Sie werden hier alles durchsuchen! Sie werden uns finden, bevor wir etwas unternehmen könnten."  
  
Jack setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf und schaute sie schräg an. Genervt stöhnte Lara und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Beim Juppiter! Du bist doch verrückt."  
  
"Das bin ich! Der berüchtigte Kapitän Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Jack schlich durch den Wald. Hatte er wirklich erwartet, daß sie ihm helfen würde? Was hatte sie mit ihm zu tun? Er verdrängte die Gedanken an die Frau mit den feurigen Haaren und versuchte sich auf das Bevorstehende zu konzentrieren. Er mußte an den Strand und zwar so schnell, wie möglich. Vielleicht waren seine Männer noch dort... an Bord würde es schwer, sie zu befreien. Er grummelte innerlich. Sicher hatte Elizabeth sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Es lag einfach in ihrer Natur und wenn sie sich etwas in ihren trotzigen Dickkopf gesetzt hatte, war sie nur schwer wieder davon abzubringen. Jack versuchte, sich nicht weiter von solchen Überlegungen ablenken zu lassen und machte seinen Weg vorwärts.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Er ging schnell unter einem dichten Busch in Deckung. Zwei Männer gingen leise umher und sahen sich genau um. An den einen erinnerte er sich genau, denn dieser hatte gestern neben dem Mann im schwarzen Umhang... neben Will gesessen. Der andere war etwas kleiner, aber deshalb trotzdem nicht von kleinem Wuchs. Der große drehte sich in seine Richtung und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
*Geh weg! Geh weg!* beschwörte Sparrow den Mann.  
  
Dieser blieb ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stehen und wandte den Kopf hin und her. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und die beiden gingen weiter.  
  
Als sie außer Sicht waren atmete Jack tief durch. Er drehte sich um, damit er unter dem Gestrüpp heraus kriechen konnte. Mit der Nase stieß er an ein Hindernis, welches vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Er rieb sich die Nase und machte die Augen auf.  
  
Schwarze, hohe Stiefel.  
  
Das war alles, was er erkennen konnte. Dann kam etwas Hartes auf ihn nieder und schlug ihn KO.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Dämmerung  
  
Sein Kopf dröhnte. Alles drehte sich, obwohl es dunkel war. Jacks Bewußtsein regte sich wieder.  
  
*Ich könnte die Augen auch auf machen, das wäre sicherlich auch nicht schlimmer.*  
  
Doch, es war schlimmer. Heißer Schmerz zuckte durch sein Hirn und alles drehte sich noch schneller, als zuvor. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Dann hörte er Stimmen.  
  
"Doch, ich glaube, er hat die Augen aufgemacht."  
  
"Ich habe nichts gesehen."  
  
"Warte, er bewegt sich. Er kommt doch wieder zu sich."  
  
Jack wagte es ein weiteres Mal, die Augen auf zu machen. Diesmal war es nicht mehr so schmerzhaft, aber er sah zunächst nichts, nur Licht.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Elizabeth, ich habe es gewußt!"  
  
"Nicht nur sie, Kapitän," Marley seufzte.  
  
Jack schrak hoch.  
  
"Die Pearl?" flüsterte er.  
  
"Nicht entdeckt, wir waren in dieser Bucht, als sie uns gestern Nacht schnappten. Aber das werden sie bald, wenn wir nicht schnell hier raus kommen und sie zum Hafen bringen."  
  
Langsam gewöhnten sich Sparrows Augen an die Umgebung und sein Kopf beruhigte sich wieder. Er fühlte die rauhe Schnur an seinen Handgelenken und wußte, er war leicht "eingeschränkt". Er saß auf Sand, der mit kleinen harten Stückchen durchgeben war und tatsächlich befand er sich am Ende des Waldes an einen Baum gelehnt, den Blick aufs rote Meer gerichtet. Neben ihm saßen Marley, Elizabeth, Sneek und Jordan.  
  
"Mick?" fragte er seinen Maat.  
  
Marley schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
*Verdammt! Wenn das so weiter geht, muß ich mir schon wieder eine neue Crew suchen!*  
  
"Wir dachten, sie hätten dich gefangen," meinte Elizabeth. "Was hab ich mir nur gedacht?"  
  
"Typisch Weiber!"  
  
"Kapitän, es war nicht nur ihre Schuld. Ich hätte ihr nie nachgegeben, wäre ich nicht selbst sehr interessiert an der Sache gewesen. Ich habe ein furchtbares Gefühl." Er schwieg kurz, um sein Bedauern über die Sache zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
  
Jack erwähnte lieber nicht, daß er sowieso in Gefangenschaft geraten war und nicht hätte frei kommen können, wären sie nicht gewesen. Wie hatte er nur schon wieder in solch eine Situation kommen können? Er, der berüchtigte....  
  
Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen. Drei Gestalten kamen vom Strand herauf. Der Umhang zeigte Jack sofort, wer der eine davon war.  
  
"Elizabeth, ich habe Will gefunden," flüsterte er.  
  
Aufregung leuchtete plötzlich in ihren Augen.  
  
"Wo? Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
Jack zeigte mit seinem Kinn auf die schwarze Gestalt, die auf sie zu kam. Das Meer glitzerte rot in ihrem Rücken. Die Feder am Hut und ihr Umhang wurden vom Wind hin und her bewegt.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Elizabeth, aber es könnte sein, daß er sich verändert hat."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Die junge Frau war beunruhigt. Sie sah voller Erwartung dem Mann entgegen, der immer näher kam. Ja, dies war seine schlanke Figur, seine Haare, seine Schultern. Dennoch dachte sie über Jacks Worte nach.  
  
*Was meint er nur? Verändert?*  
  
Auch wenn ihr Herz an ihren Gefühlen festhielt, so wappnete sich ihr Verstand. Jack aber schwieg und blickte ernst zu dem Mann.  
  
Da sah sie sein Gesicht. Ja!  
  
"William! Ich wußte, du lebst! Binde uns los!"  
  
Sogleich erstarrte sie. Sein Gesicht, ja dies war es. Aber es war so... kalt. Sie erkannte die Veränderung. Nicht nur sein Bart war nun penibel genau gestutzt... Seine Augen! Wo war die Güte? Wo die Wärme?  
  
Jack erkannte genau das Gleiche. In der Nacht hatte er zwar Will gesehen, aber dieser hatte ihn nicht angesehen. Jetzt tat er es und sein Blick war alles andere als freundlich.  
  
*Ist dein Blut so erkaltet, daß es deine Haut weiß färbt?* dachte er bei sich.  
  
"Will, lange nicht gesehn!" rief er statt dessen aus.  
  
Sofort hatte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen. Direkt auf den Kiefer.  
  
"Uh!" Jack stöhnte vor Schmerz.  
  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich schon wieder alles. Die rechte Seite seines Gesichtes wurde taub. Wills größerer Begleiter stellte sich neben den Kapitän und knackte mit den Händen, bereit den nächsten Schlag zu setzten. Der andere war ein älterer Mann, der sich etwas abseits hinstellte.  
  
"Will, was soll das?" schrie Elizabeth. "Wie kannst du das zulassen?"  
  
William Turner sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern bedachte nur Jack mit einem starren Blick.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Sparrow?" fragte der große Pirat.  
  
"Ich statte einem alten Freund einen Besuch ab. Konnte ja nicht wissen, daß ich nicht willkommen bin."  
  
Der Mann grinste und versetzte Jack einen Schlag in die Magengegend, so daß dem Geschlagenen alle Luft aus den Lungen entwich. Jack krümmte sich zusammen und fiel vorn über, aber wurde sofort wieder an den Baum gedrückt. Hustend kehrte die Luft langsam wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden.  
  
"Was willst du hier?"  
  
"Ich..." er stöhnte. "Ich bin wegen Will hier. Wir wollten herausfinden, was ihm zugestoßen ist."  
  
"Wo ist die Black Pearl?"  
  
"Du kannst mich fragen, was du willst, aber niemals verrate ich mein Schiff!"  
  
Die Faust des Piraten ging wieder auf Jacks Gesicht herunter. Zum Glück war diese Seite schon taub gewesen. Der Schmerz, der jetzt durch Jacks Kopf ging, war eher stumpf. Doch das Dröhnen wurde deshalb nicht besser. Blut rann aus Jacks Mund.  
  
Marley und die anderen Männer versuchten vergebens irgendwie die Fesseln zu lösen, um ihrem Kapitän zu helfen. Elizabeth atmete schnell und hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie man Jack schlug. Und noch weniger Wills Teilnahmslosigkeit.  
  
"Die Pearl!" fragte der Mann noch einmal gefährlich ruhig.  
  
Jack sah ihn haßerfüllt an, seine schwarzen Augen blitzten unter seinen dicken Haaren hervor. Er spuckte dem Piraten ins Gesicht.  
  
Ruhig wischte dieser sich mit dem Ärmel die Spucke aus dem Auge. Jacks Blick wanderte hinüber zu dem Mann, denn er früher so gemocht hatte. Mit dem er einmal gekämpft hatte. Er spukte ihm vor die Füße.  
  
Das letzte, was er vor der Dunkelheit hörte, war Elizabeth` verzweifelter Schrei...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nacht  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, war es dunkel. Nur die große silberne Scheibe vor ihm und das Lagerfeuer der Piraten weiter unten erhellte den Strand. Jack prüfte mit seiner Zunge, ob er noch alle Zähne hatte.  
  
*Zum Glück! Wäre einer meiner Goldzähne drauf gegangen, hätten sie mich kennengelernt.*  
  
Er sah neben sich. Sein erster Maat und alle anderen schienen zu schlafen.  
  
"Na, wieder wach?" fragte eine ruhige, rauhe Stimme.  
  
Jack sah sich um. Etwas weiter links neben sich sah er den Piraten, der vorhin mit Will gekommen war. Es war der kleinere, ältere. Der Mann saß da und schnitzte mit einem kleinen Messer. Das Stück Holz in seinen Händen nahm keine besondere Form an, sondern wurde einfach nur kleiner und kleiner. Jack dachte daß der Pirat trotz seinem muskulösen Körper sehr alt in seiner gebückten Haltung aussah.  
  
"Ja, es geht doch nichts über ein Nickerchen..." gab er zurück.  
  
"Du hättest es ihnen auch sagen können, sie werden die Pearl sowieso finden."  
  
"Vielleicht," der Kapitän wußte, daß der Mann Wahres sprach. "Und dennoch konnte ich es nicht. Sie ist mein Schiff. Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um sie zu schützen."  
  
Der Pirat nickte.  
  
"Warum so ein betrübtes Gesicht? Was könnte sich ein Pirat mehr wünschen? Ein Strand, der Mond... gute Gesellschaft," scherzte Jack.  
  
Aber der andere sah ihn nicht an und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter.  
  
"Ich weiß noch genau, wie es war, als ich den jungen Turner das erste Mal kennen lernte." Er seufzte. "Er war ein Knabe..."  
  
Jack wurde hellhörig.  
  
"Sehr aufgeweckt war der Kleine gewesen. Seine Kindlichkeit hatte mich damals sehr erheitert."  
  
"Woher kennt ihr ihn?"  
  
"Ich habe einst seine Mutter gekannt. Nachdem Bill wieder zur See gefahren war, habe ich mich um ihn gekümmert. Für eine ganze Weile...."  
  
"Was tut ihr dann hier?"  
  
"Als Mary starb, hielt es mich nicht mehr. Ich ging wieder zur See."  
  
"Und William ließet ihr einfach zurück," ein Vorwurf schwang in Sparrows Stimme mit.  
  
"Ob früher oder später... Außerdem hoffte ich ihn so vor diesem Schicksal bewahren zu können. Aber der Kapitän konnte nie vergessen. Vor allem nicht, als er das von der Black Pearl letztes Jahr gehört hatte. Er sah, daß seine Zeit gekommen war."  
  
Jack zog eine Braue hoch.  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Um das Äternum Esse zu suchen."  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Dir sagt das nichts? Sind die jungen Piraten heutzutage so unwissend?... Vielleicht ist es besser so."  
  
"Warum sagt ihr mir das alles? Werde ich gleich hingerichtet?"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen. Kommt auf die Laune des Kapitäns an. Oder auf die des jungen Herrn. Irgendwie bist du mir sympatisch."  
  
Jack lachte.  
  
"Ihr seid der erste, der mir so was sagt."  
  
"Vielleicht nicht von deinem Charakter her, aber es ist schön zu sehen, daß William Freunde hatte, die so viel für ihn tun."  
  
"Er hat solche Freunde," berichtigte Jack den Piraten. "Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden, als das von gestern. Außerdem stimmt hier etwas nicht. Will ist nicht er selbst."  
  
Nachdenklich sah er hinunter zum Lagerfeuer.  
  
"Nein, du hast recht, das ist er nicht. Und genau das macht es so schwer. Ich mochte ihn so wie er war. Er war gescheit, er war stark. Und er wäre niemals so dumm gewesen sich auf das hier einzulassen."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Seine Wache schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Unter diesen Pranken klang seine Stimme dumpf.  
  
"Ein halbes Jahr hat er sich dagegen gewehrt. Die größten Torturen hatte er ausgehalten. Aber schließlich mußte er aufgeben. Der Kapitän war zu willensstark, zu grausam."  
  
Er sah Sparrow eindringlich an.  
  
"Sie haben ihn nicht durch die Qualen des Körpers verändert... sie haben seinen Geist mit seiner Seele bekämpft! Als er nachgab, brach William zusammen. Tage lang hatte er geschwiegen und in den ersten Nächten konnte ich ihn weinen hören. Flüsternd nannte er den Namen seiner Verlobten, wenn er sich allein fühlte." Er sah zu ihr hin. "Ihre Liebe muß grenzenlos sein. Wie furchtbar."  
  
Er warf das Holz in den Wald. Und sprach wieder gefaßter. Seine Stimme schwankte nun nicht mehr.  
  
"Seitdem wurde es noch viel schlimmer. Der Kapitän unterwies ihn und lehrte ihn, seine Fähigkeiten auszubauen und für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Der junge Turner lacht und spricht fast nie. Und wenn er doch spricht, dann kommt nur Böses aus seinem Munde. Er hat die Überfälle, als die rechte Hand seines Kapitäns geleitet. Präzise und grausam. Es macht mich manchmal wütend ihn so zu sehn. Wenn ich dann noch an ihn als Kind denke und wie er vorher war, schmerzt es mich so sehr, daß ich sogar...." aber er sprach nicht zu Ende, was er dachte.  
  
Jack war beeindruckt von dem Mann. Es ergriff ihn sehr, wie er über seinen Freund gesprochen hatte. Er empfand Sympathie für ihn.  
  
"Wie heißt ihr?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Jones. Samuel Jones. Es ist fast schade, daß du nichts mehr mit deinem neuen Wissen anfangen kannst. Morgen früh werden wir sowieso aufbrechen. Dann können wir es wenigstens bald zu Ende bringen."  
  
"Was habt ihr vor?"  
  
"Es braucht dich nicht mehr zu kümmern. Wenn ihr nicht tot seid, dann erlebt ihr den Angriff auf San Lorenza nur in dem Kerker des Schiffes."  
  
"Ihr könntet uns freilassen. Ich verrate euch sicher nicht," Jack grinste.  
  
Aber Samuel war ernster als je zuvor.  
  
"Niemals könnte ich das tun. Viele müßten für meinen Verrat leiden, eingeschlossen mich selbst. Es wird geschehn, wie ich es sagte."  
  
Er lehnte sich an einen Felsen hinter ihm.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du schlafen. Du siehst nicht sehr gut aus."  
  
Dann schloß der Pirat die Augen und nach einer Weile schnarchte er. Jack gab seiner eigenen Müdigkeit schließlich auch nach.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgendämmerung  
  
"Aufstehn!" Elizabeth wurde jäh aus dem Schlaf gerissen und auf die Beine gezogen.  
  
Sie hatte kaum Zeit, eine Erklärung zu verlangen, denn schon wurde sie zum Strand geführt und in eines der Beiboote gesetzt. Vor ihnen war schon eines der drei im Wasser und hatte fast das Schiff erreicht. Es war kalt und der Himmel war grau und wolkenbedeckt. Sie sah zurück zum Waldrand. Jack, Sneek und Jordan saßen noch da, entsetzt darüber, daß man sie getrennt hatte. Der große Pirat, der Jack am Vortag verhört hatte, bewachte sie. Aber Marley wurde auch zum Strand geführt und mußte im gleichen Boot, wie sie selbst Platz nehmen.  
  
In ihrer Nähe stand William und packte mit einem anderen die restlichen Sachen in das letzte Boot. Panik stieg in ihr auf, aber ihr Stolz verbot es ihr, sie zu zeigen. Vier Mann stiegen in das Beiboot. Blieben Noch drei an Land. Will, die Wache und der andere, der packte. Sie waren schon fast am Schiff, als Marley Elizabeth schubste. Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, an den Strand zu sehen.  
  
Voller Überraschung sah sie, wie Jack aufsprang und die Wache niederschlug. Es dauerte keine 10 Sekunden, da schrie über ihr ein Pirat zum Festland, um sie zu warnen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack sah Elizabeth und seinem Maat nach. Sie selbst wurden wohl mit dem letzten Boot an Bord gebracht. Es juckte ihn an der Nase. Aus einem Reflex heraus kratzte er sich....  
  
Moment! Er kratzte sich? Seine Hände waren frei!  
  
Schnell nahm er sie wieder hinter den Rücken. Die Wache hatte nichts gemerkt. Vorsichtig schielte er zu Jordan und Sneek, die genauso Überrascht zu ihm schauten. Jordan machte ein kleines Zeichen. Hinter seinem Mann machte sich jemand an den Fesseln zu schaffen.  
  
*Jade!*  
  
Zuletzt schnitt sie Sneek los. Dann zeigte sie auf die Wache, die am nächsten zum Kapitän stand. Er nickte.  
  
Sie machte eine Handbewegung. Jack sprang auf!  
  
Völlig verdutzt hatte der Pirat nicht einmal Zeit, zu schreien. Jack schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht und brach ihm dabei sie Nase.  
  
*Das hat man davon, wenn man den großen Kapitän Jack Sparrow schlägt!*  
  
Der Mann rührte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Will sah auf und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Pirat zu Boden ging und die Gefangenen in den Wald liefen. Er reagierte schnell.  
  
"Hol Sam und bringt das Boot ans Schiff! Sag dem Kapitän, er soll wie geplant vorgehen. Holt mich danach ab. Ich kümmere mich um Sparrow."  
  
Der Mann, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, begann erst jetzt zu verstehen, was überhaupt passiert war und stand ein paar Minuten starr da, bis er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte. Vom Schiff her hörte er schon Geschrei, aber mit einem Zeichen bedeutete er, daß schon alles im Gange war. An Bord wurde es wieder ruhig und schnell führte er seine Arbeit zu ende.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sie rannten schnell durch den Wald. Jack drehte sich nicht um, als er Lara etwas zurief.  
  
"Du konntest nicht ohne mich leben, was?"  
  
"Du verdammter Idiot, ich wußte, du würdest in Schwierigkeiten geraten!"  
  
Sneek und Jordan wunderten sich zwar über die Diskussion, waren aber zu beschäftigt, weiter zu laufen. Zur Pearl war es noch ein weiter Weg.  
  
Lara hörte etwas hinter ihnen.  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich glaube er ist hinter uns her!"  
  
"Will etwa?"  
  
"Ja, wer sonst?"  
  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller und Adrenalin strömte durch ihren Körper. Er war alleine hinter ihnen. Sie fällte eine Entscheidung.  
  
*Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit!*  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Was ist meine Teuerste," schnaufte er.  
  
"Ich halte ihn auf! Wartet nicht auf mich! Wir sehen uns in San Lorenza!"  
  
Sie ließ sich zurück fallen.  
  
"Jade! Verdammt!"  
  
Was sollte er tun? Sie davon abbringen, Will zu töten? Konnte sie das überhaupt?  
  
*Der Junge kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen.*  
  
Er beschloß, sich erst um Elizabeth und Marley zu kümmern. Sie brauchten ihn wohl eher. Wer wußte schon was der Kapitän mit ihnen anstellen würde. Er hatte noch eine reelle Chance. Der Hafen lag am südlichen Ende der Insel. Die Pearl lag im Westen, das Schiff ganz im Norden.Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten sie während dem Überfall einen Befreiungsversuch starten. 


	7. Der Sturm

Freut mich, daß es immer noch einige geschafft haben, dieser Story zu folgen. Ihr werdet auch noch eine gehörige Portion Geduld mitbringen müssen, denn jetzt ist erst mal Halbzeit (wenn überhaupt). Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und danke für die Reviews, die spornen echt an, weiter zu schreiben *ggg*!  
  
@Vick23: Hihi! Meinst du wirklich, ich könnte das tun? Denkst du, ich wäre so gemein?! *lol* Supi, daß dir Jade gefällt! Elizabeth ist zwar sehr stark, aber irgendwo auch sehr damenhaft. Jade soll das etwas kompensieren.  
  
@Sparrow-666: Dir entgeht doch auch gar nichts! Endlich weiß ich, was da nicht gestimmt hat *g*. Dabei dürfte mir bei dieser Geschichte gerade kein Fehler in Steinkunde unterlaufen, hehe... Der Rumrausch ist nun wieder verflogen, zum Glück! Hat mir nämlich einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet zu schreiben ;-) Trink net so viel! Gibt nur n Kater!  
  
Fathers Footsteps 7  
  
- Der Sturm -  
  
Da kam er...  
  
Will blieb abrupt stehen. Vor ihm, lässig an einen Baum gelehnt, hatte sich Lara vor ihm aufgebaut. Ihr Haar fiel offen über die zarten Schultern, welche in vor der Brust verschränkten Armen endeten. Ein grimmiges Lächeln zog sich über das schmale Gesicht.  
  
"Darauf habe ich lange gewartet," ihre Augen funkelten.  
  
"Du?!" zischte William.  
  
"Immerhin erinnerst du dich an mich."  
  
"Das liegt weniger an deiner Person, als an deinem Schopf," seine Stimme war kalt.  
  
Sie zog ihr Schwert. Die goldene Waffe funkelte in der schwachen Sonne, denn der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Lara Jade, falls du dich nicht daran erinnerst! Du sollst wissen, wer dich tötet!"  
  
William Turner zog nun seinerseits. Zum Vorschein kam eine silberne Klinge, viel zu schmal für ein Schwert, wie es Lara schien. Eine Mischung aus Schwert und Degen. Der Griff leicht und doch lange genug, um ihn mit zwei Händen packen zu können. Die Schneide dünn und spitz zulaufend.  
  
William nahm die elegante Waffe, wie einen Degen, in die Rechte.  
  
*Mein Angriffsweg ist viel länger, als seiner* bemerkte Lara.  
  
Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, daß der Mann vor ihr so kräftig war, diese schwere Waffe mit einer Hand halten zu können. Sie machte eine Scheinattacke, indem sie einen Schritt vor sprang. William wich zurück. Sie versuchte es noch einmal und wieder wich der Mann zurück.  
  
"Angst, Jungchen?"  
  
"Vor deinen Kinderspielchen, Mädchen?"  
  
Sie sprang auf ihn zu und hieb auf ihn ein. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wich William Lara aus. Sein Mantel machte die Bewegung schwungvoll mit. Sofort blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um 180 Grad. Doch wo war die Attacke? William stand einige Meter entfernt von ihr und blitzte sie herausfordernd an. Er wollte, daß sie noch einmal angriff.  
  
*Das kannst du haben!*  
  
Sie beschloß etwas bedachter an die Sache heran zu gehen und überlegte genau, ihre nächsten Schritte. Der Zorn in ihr machte sie plump und überheblich. Sie griff erneut an. Lara versuchte einen Schlag auf die Seite zu setzten, der wie erwartet abgeblockt wurde. Sofort schlug sie nach und zwar so stark sie konnte. Ihre eigene Hand tat weh davon. Nun konterte William das erste Mal und führte sein Schwert gegen ihre Beine, danach vollführte er eine Drehung und versuchte Laras Schulter zu treffen. Lara duckte sich schnell unter der Waffe hinweg. Sie stieß zu, doch auch ihre Klinge ging ins Leere, wodurch sich eine weitere Chance für Will ergab, die er auch nutzte. Er schlug rechts, Abwehr, links, Abwehr, wollte gerade wieder rechts ansetzten, als er in der Bewegung innehielt und nach ihr trat. Sie konnte nicht ausweichen und stolperte zurück. Will setzte nach, doch sie fing sich wieder und sein Schlag verfehlte sie knapp...  
  
"Du mußt schon etwas schneller sein, Turner!" lachte sie.  
  
"Aber das war ich doch schon," zischte er zurück.  
  
Da spürte Lara Jade das Blut an ihrer linken Seite herabrinnen. Er hatte ihr eine kleine Wunde am Arm zugefügt. Doch wann? Sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern. Er kam auf sie zu und sie wich zurück. Seine Angriffe waren stark und Lara hatte zeitweise ihre Mühe, sie zu parieren. Doch sie schaffte es immer wieder, versuchte eigene Schläge zu führen, das Tempo zu bestimmen. Er war schnell. Plötzlich spürte sie, daß sie sich auf steinigen Grund befanden. Er hatte sie zurück gedrängt!  
  
Da kam Lara der Gedanke, daß sie den Mann vor sich vielleicht unterschätzte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ihrer Haut gut erwehrt, aber William Turner hatte ihren Weg bestimmt und als sie kurz die Zeit fand, riskierte sie einen Blick hinter sich... fast zu spät! Ihr Fuß stand am Rand eines Felsens und schickte ein paar Steine hinunter zur Erde. Hinter ihr ging es fast zehn Meter bergab.  
  
*Ich muß vom Rand weg, sonst hat er leichtes Spiel!*  
  
Aber wie! Sie lehnte ihr Gewicht etwas nach vorne, als könnte schon allein die Schwerkraft sie vom Abgrund wegziehen. Doch William hielt erbarmungslos dagegen. Sie konnte nicht Land gewinnen! Er holte aus!  
  
Lara fühlte den Boden unter ihren Füßen weichen. Das Schwert fiel auf den Stein. Gerade so, bekam sie den Rand des Felsen zu fassen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack rannte so schnell er konnte. Jordan und Sneek waren dicht neben ihm. Sie sprangen über umgekippte Bäume und Steine hinweg. Äste und morsches Holz brachen unter ihren Füßen. Sie mußten es schaffen, rechtzeitig zu San Lorenza zu kommen, sonst würden sie vielleicht die Spur zu Marley und Elizabeth verlieren. Jacks Haare flatterten im kalten Wind. Er sah zum Himmel.  
  
*Das auch noch! Wo ist dieser Juppiter, wenn man ihn mal braucht?*  
  
Langsam ging ihm die Puste aus. Wann waren sie nur endlich da? Der Hinweg erschien ihm nun viel kürzer, als der Rückweg.  
  
Wolken verdeckten den Himmel und hingen schwarz und dick über ihnen. Sie tauchten die Welt in das bedrohlich, düstere Licht, das nun auch in Jacks Gedanken herrschte. Er befürchtete, nicht rechtzeitig zu kommen, wenn sich das Wetter noch weiter verschlechtern sollte. Bei zu starkem Seegang würde er die Black Pearl nicht aus der Bucht heraus manövrieren können. Aber vielleicht hielt das Unwetter auch seine Widersacher auf?  
  
Vor ihnen sah er den Wald etwas lichter werden.  
  
*Wir sind da!*  
  
Sie sprangen aus dem Wald heraus und konnten die letzten Meter viel schneller zurücklegen, da ihnen nichts den Weg versperrte. Am Strand sah Jack das zerstörte Beiboot, mit dem sie an Land gekommen waren. Die Wellen mußten es zerbrochen haben. Einige der Bretter trieben im aufgewühlten Meer.  
  
Die drei Männer winkten, um die Besatzung der Pearl auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde ein Boot ins Wasser gelassen, doch es dauerte fast ewig, es an Land zu bringen. Die See war schon sehr unruhig und selbst erfahrene Piraten, wie Jack sie an Bord hatte, kamen nicht sehr schnell voran.  
  
Nach einer verhältnismäßig langen Fahrt, bestieg Jack die Black Pearl. Trotz der kalten Gicht fühlte er das warme Gefühl der Heimat in sich. Er ließ die Segel setzten.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sie spürte das kalte Metall. Zuerst auf ihrer rechten Hand, dann auf ihrer blutbeschmierten linken. Auf der rechten, auf der linken. Immer wieder tippte William Turner mit seiner Waffe auf ihre Haut.  
  
*Was tust du da? Kannst du dich etwa nicht entscheiden, welche Finger du mir zuerst abschlägst, oder willst du mich nur quälen?*  
  
Der Stein war so rauh, daß ihre Finger bluteten. Langsam wurden sie taub. Lara wußte nicht, wie lange sie sich noch halten konnte. Vielleicht wartete er nur darauf, daß sie von selbst losließ? Verzweifelt ließ sie den Atem entweichen und versuchte durchzuhalten. Sie wußte nicht warum, denn auf was konnte sie schon warten?  
  
Links, rechts, links, rechts...  
  
Sie konnte nicht mehr.  
  
*Verdammter Hundesohn!*  
  
Wenn sie stürzte, hätte er leichtes Spiel, sie am Fuße des Felsens zu erschlagen. Verzweifelt seufzte sie. Ihre Finger gaben nach...  
  
Sie fiel nicht.  
  
*Was?!*  
  
Eine blasse Hand hatte sich um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen. Laras Blut verschmierte sie. Als sie hinauf sah, erblickte sie Wiliam Turners Gesicht.  
  
*Was tut er da?*  
  
Langsam zog er sie in die Höhe. Fast schon konnte sie ein Bein über den Rand schwingen, als ein Schwirren durch die Luft zog und Williams Griff sich lockerte. Sie fühlte sich einen Moment schwerelos, doch bemerkte dann, daß sie fiel.  
  
*Mist!*  
  
Also doch! Er hatte sie fallen lassen! Lara fühlte den dumpfen Aufschlag und wie sie den Berg herunter rollte. Sie bemerkte, wie etwas an ihre Seite stieß.  
  
Der Schwindel hatte binnen Sekunden nachgelassen. Doch war das schnell genug gewesen? Benommen öffnete sie ihre Augen. Auch wenn sie etwas getrübt waren, strahlte das Grün noch satt aus ihnen. Der Laubboden hatte ihren Aufprall abgefangen. Bevor sich ihr Blick klären konnte spürte sie, wie sich etwas neben ihr bewegte. Lara erkannte die dunkle Gestalt.  
  
William richtete sich langsam auf, wankte, fand Stand.  
  
*Wo, zum Hades, ist mein Schwert?* dachte sie bei sich, denn sie hatte bemerkt, daß William seines auch nicht mehr mächtig war.  
  
Da erinnerte sie sich, daß es immer noch auf dem Felsen liegen mußte. Nein! Dort am Fuße lag es auf Williams. Gold kreuzte Silber. Der junge Mann sah in die Richtung, in welche auch Lara Jade starrte. Sofort erfaßte er, was sie vorhatte. Er griff nach seiner Pistole und Jade hielt den Atem an. Ein Griff ins Leere! Er mußte sie verloren haben! Mit einem Mal sprangen beide los, kamen beide an. Jeder ergriff die Waffe des anderen.  
  
Willam fand sich in der gleichen Situation wieder, wie seine Gegnerin. Seine eigene Klinge war auf seine Kehle gerichtet, berührte ihn sanft, drohte ihm. Beide atmeten tief und schnell.  
  
"Na, was jetzt?" fragte sie zuerst.  
  
William zog nur die Schultern hoch. Doch dann heftete sich sein Blick oben an den Felsen.  
  
"Runter," flüsterte er.  
  
"Nicht vor dir, mein Lieber!"  
  
"Verdammt! Runter mit dir!"  
  
Er schlug die auf ihn gerichtete Klinge bei Seite und packte die Frau. Zusammen gingen sie zu Boden. William schnappte sich beide Schwerter und zog Lara auf die Füße. Bevor sie noch wußte, was los war, rannte sie, gestützt auf William Turner. Fast schneller, als ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, aber die von William nahmen darauf keine Rücksicht, und zwangen sie weiter. Sie wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah und schon gar nicht, was Turner vor hatte.  
  
"Bist du völlig verrückt, Elender?" schrie sie.  
  
"Lauf, wenn du leben willst, Mädchen! Jemand macht Jagd... auf uns!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kapitän! Wir können nicht weiter! Wir müssen unser Vorhaben verzögern, der Seegang ist zu stark!"  
  
Sie mußten auf der östlichen Seite der Insel sein. Hier gab es zwei Buchten. Genug Schutz, wußte Marley. Er und Elizabeth waren im Kerker unter Deck des Schiffes. Sie und einige Teile des Schiffinventars wurden hin und her geschleudert.  
  
"Marley!" rief Elizabeth durch das Tosen des Sturmes außerhalb des Schiffes. "Werden wir sinken?"  
  
"Das hängt ganz vom Kapitän ab!"  
  
Marley hielt sich und zur Hälfte auch die Frau am Gitter ihres Gefängnisses fest. Er hoffte, Jack und seine Männer waren dem jungen Mann, den sie Turner genannt hatten, entkommen. Der Name allein jagte ihm Schauder über den Rücken. Turner. Wenn er nur daran dachte, bei welcher Gelegenheit er den Namen zuletzt gehört hatte... schnell verdrängte er die schmerzhaften Gedanken.  
  
Das Schiff beruhigte sich etwas. Hatten sie Schutz gesucht oder war der Sturm schon wieder am vorbeiziehen? Marley kam zu dem Schluß, daß ersteres der Fall sein mußte, denn das Heulen des Windes und das Donnern am Himmel waren noch nicht vorbei. Aber sie schienen still... gefährlich still. Marley ließ das Gitter los und hielt den Atem an. Auch Elizabeth spürte die Spannung und drückte sich an die Außenwand des Schiffes.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich leise. Das Schiff erbebte einen Augenblick...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sie spürte das warme Blut von Neuem an ihrer Schulter herab laufen und der schwache Schmerz sagte ihr, daß sie eine weitere Wunde erhalten hatte. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, halb von dem Mann getragen, den sie gerade noch hatte töten wollen. Eine Jagd, hatte er gesagt? Sie wurde hingeworfen, in den Schutz eines großen Baumes. Ihr Schwert landete direkt neben ihr. William Turner spähte hinter dem Baum hervor, in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf seinen neuen Angreifer erhaschen zu können.  
  
"Wer macht Jagd auf uns?" Jade saß zu seinen Füßen und begutachtete ihre Wunde.  
  
"Ich konnte es nicht sehn, er stand mit dem Licht im Rücken und zu weit oben."  
  
Sie fand eine kleine Verletzung in ihrer linken Schulter über der, die William ihr zugefügt hatte. Als hätte sie etwas durchbohrt. Aber nur eine Fleischwunde. Sie packte ihr Schwert.  
  
William sah etwas in weiter Entfernung umher huschen. Schnell ging er in Deckung. Ein Sirren brach so plötzlich ab, wie es auch aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Wir müssen weiter!"  
  
Wieder packte er Lara am Arm, doch diesmal war sie nicht so schwer. Der Schock war verflogen und sie war wieder vollkommene Herrin über ihre Beine. Zusammen liefen sie los. Von Baum zu Baum, so schnell es ging. Immer Schutz suchend. Donner ertönte, der Wind blies stärker.  
  
*Perfekt* dachte Will.  
  
Je stürmischer es wurde, desto schwerer war es auch für ihren Verfolger, an ihnen dran zu bleiben. Nach einer Weile und einer ganzen Strecke fühlte William Tropfen auf seiner Haut. Aus wenigen wurden mehrere, aus diesen wurden viele. Und ehe sie sich versahen, stürmte es auf der Insel. Bäume bogen sich, lose Äste wurden umher geschleudert, Blätter wurden aufgewirbelt. William lenkte Lara im Zickzack, in der Hoffnung ihren Verfolger abhängen zu können. Wieder unter einem Baum, spähte er abermals, um zu sehen, ob der Verfolger noch da war. Lara hatte sich in den Schlamm fallen lassen und verschnaufte so gut es ging. Die Wunde spürte sie nicht mehr, aber der kalte Regen und die Hetzjagd zehrten an ihren Kräften. Auch William Turner schnaufte hart und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sein Hemd war rosa gefärbt, Jade wunderte sich kurz darüber, aber ihre Situation ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sie mußten einen Unterschlupf finden.  
  
"Er ist nicht mehr da!" schrie er mit aller Kraft durch den Wind.  
  
Im Wüten des Sturmes ging seine Stimme fast ganz unter.  
  
"Wir müssen Schutz suchen!" rief Jade zurück.  
  
Will nickte und sah sich um. Wo waren sie nur? Im Sturm war fast nichts mehr zu erkennen und sie waren so wild umher gerannt, daß William kaum noch wußte, welchen Weg er genommen hatte. Er zog einen Kompaß aus seiner Hosentasche, der schon genauso naß war, wie alles andere an ihm. Sie waren nach Westen gelaufen, das hieß nun, nach Süden. Er hoffte dort auf die felsigen Gefilde der Insel zu treffen, wo sie vielleicht Höhlen fanden.  
  
"Süden!" schrie er und zeigte in die Richtung.  
  
Mit einer höflichen Geste bedeutete Lara dem Mann, vorzugehen.  
  
William rannte los und Lara hinterher. Wasser spritzte bei jedem Schritt an ihnen hoch, so wie es auch auf sie herab kam. Es waren noch einige Kilometer.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Oder war es nur Einbildung gewesen? Hatte das Schiff tatsächlich gebebt?  
  
Marley konnte nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken. Der Schock durchfuhr seine Glieder und ließ sie erstarren. Elizabeth fühlte enorme Spannung im Raum stehen, aber wußte nicht warum. Marleys entsetzter Blick entging ihr nicht, als die Tür sich geöffnet hatte.  
  
Herein trat eine riesige Gestalt. Ein starker Körper baute sich vor ihnen auf, gehüllt in schwarzen Umhang und Hose und weißem Hemd. Vom dunklen, kurzen Haar tropfte Meer- und Regenwasser. Schwarze Augen betrachteten die Gefängnisinsassen und der Mund unter dem fein gestutzten Bart verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Elizabeth erschrak, ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
  
"Lange nicht gesehn, alter Freund."  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden uns nicht wieder treffen."  
  
"Du kränkst mich. Bist du mir etwa immer noch böse, Marley?" Die riesenhafte Hand holte etwas aus der Tasche seiner schwarzen Weste.  
  
Sie offenbarte zwei kleine Edelsteine, nicht größer, als ein Fingernagel. Einen blauen, einen weißen.  
  
"Dieb!" rief Marley.  
  
"Verschwender!" donnerte der andere zurück und die Stimme ging allen, die sie hörten durch Mark und Bein. "Ich führe zusammen, was zusammengehört!"  
  
"Nur Leid wirst du damit anrichten!"  
  
"Es wurde von Meinesgleichen erschaffen! Es steht mir zu!"  
  
"Es wird dich nur wahnsinnig machen!"  
  
"Was soll ich tun Marley? Alles, was ich bis jetzt erreichte ins Meer werfen? Das kann ich nicht!"  
  
"Dann wird es dich voll und ganz verschlingen..."  
  
"Nein, du Dummkopf! Ich werde es beherrschen! Nicht es mich!"  
  
Der Kapitän war auf den Käfig zugekommen und hatte den alten Mann am Kragen gepackt. Seine Augen starrten in die des anderen. Marley glaubte, schon den Wahnsinn in ihnen erkennen zu können. Er hielt dem Blick nicht Stand, aus Angst, er könnte auch ihn infizieren.  
  
"Du weißt nichts!"  
  
Marley schwieg.  
  
Dann wurde der alte Körper zurück geworfen, fast bis zu Elizabeth. Diese stand immer noch total erstarrt an der Wand.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dort!" William zeigte vor sie.  
  
Lara konnte die Felsen sehen. Ihr Herz wurde leichter.  
  
*Eine Höhle!* sie konnte den Eingang genau sehen.  
  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Und es war ganz ohne Zorn. Nur voller Erleichterung. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie schön es sie machte. So sah sie ihr Gegenüber an und nickte.  
  
William nickte zurück, als er in den grünen Augen plötzlich Panik erkannte. Sie waren geweitet vor Schreck und ihr Mund stand leicht offen. Er spürte etwas hartes auf seiner Schulter. Dann kam die Dunkelheit...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sie sprang zur Seite, als sie sah, wie William Turner zu Boden gerissen wurde. Als sie wieder vom Boden hoch kam, versuchte sie mit der Handfläche ihre Augen vom Regen abzuschirmen, um etwas zu sehen. Da lag er! Unter dem Ast des Baumes begraben, der gerade entwurzelt worden war. Sie zog ihr Schwert und schaffte sich so schnell, wie möglich einen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach. Der Ast lag direkt auf Williams Schulter. Sein Gesicht war in eine Pfütze auf dem Boden gedrückt.  
  
*Oh, Gott! Er wird ertrinken!*  
  
Dazu kam, daß er bewußtlos war. Sie mußte schnell handeln. Lara hieb mit ihrem Schwert auf den Ast ein, aber schon nach drei Schlägen erkannte sie, daß sie Stunden brauchen würde, um den Mann auf diese Weise zu befreien. Sie sah sich um. Der Regen fiel wie ein grauer Schleier um sie. Da erkannte sie durch fliegendes Laub und grauen Schleier einen Ast. Lang und kräftig. So schnell, wie es der rutschige Boden erlaubte, schleppte sie das Holz herbei und setzte es ein paar Meter oberhalb von Will an einen Stein an. Dann verlagerte sie ihr ganzes Gewicht auf den Hebel.  
  
"Krach!"  
  
Der Ast war oben, wo er dünn gewachsen war, gebrochen. Lara setzte noch einmal mit dem dicken Ende an. Wieder benutzte sie ihr ganzes Gewicht.  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr eigenes Gewicht das des Astes besiegte. Williams Körper wurde langsam befreit. Mit letzter Anstrengung tat sie einen Schritt vorwärts. Der Ast rutschte von ihrem Hebel und kam neben Williams Körper nieder.  
  
Lara Jade lief zu ihm und drehte ihn um. Sie legte ihr Ohr auf sein Herz. Einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob solch ein kalter Mann überhaupt einen Herzschlag hatte. Doch dann hörte sie ihn. Er war tatsächlich da. Sie faßte William unter den Armen durch und um die Brust, zog den schlaffen Körper bis zur Höhle.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sie William und sich selbst in die Trockenheit der Hohle fallen. Lara drehte sich auf den Rücken, um besser verschnaufen zu können. Sie sah zur Seite, wo der Mann lag und blickte direkt in das bewußtlose Gesicht. Es schien noch blasser zu sein, als zuvor. Etwas Blut und Dreck klebten an seiner Wange. Es sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Dann bemerkte sie wieder die rote Farbe auf seinem Hemd. War es ihr Blut, welches es so gefärbt hatte?  
  
Sie raffte sich auf und beugte sich über William. Zunächst befreite sie ihn von dem schweren, nassen Mantel. Danach untersuchte sie seine Schulter. So weit sie feststellen konnte, war nichts gebrochen. Also drehte sie den Mann auf den Rücken und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. In seiner rechten Schulter fand sie eine kleine Wunde, als hätte ihn etwas durchbohrt. Nichts Besorgniserregendes.  
  
Aber Ekel befiel sie, als sie daran dachte, daß sich ihrer beider Blut vermischt hatte, während er sie getragen hatte. Wieder sah sie in das friedliche Gesicht. Haß stieg in ihr auf. Wie hatte sie ihm nur helfen können? Warum hatte sie ihn unter dem Baum heraus geholt?  
  
Plötzlich ertappte sie sich dabei, daß sie mit der Hand über seine Brust gestrichen war. Schnell zog sie sie zurück. Da wurde ihr Handgelenk von einem kräftigen Griff gepackt.  
  
"Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal anzufassen," drohte William.  
  
Sie entriß sich seiner Hand.  
  
"Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht, Turner!"  
  
Noch leicht benommen brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich selbst und sie. Er lehnte sich im Sitzen an die Felswand und schnaufte tief. Stille beherrschte den Raum. William starrte hinaus in das Unwetter, während Lara ihn beobachtete. Sein Ausdruck war im Moment genauso teilnahmslos, wie damals. Er hatte einfach zugesehen. Sie versuchte ihren brennenden Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
"Warum hast du mich verschont?" fragte sie schließlich.  
  
Er beantwortete die Frage nicht. Statt dessen konterte er mit einer Gegenfrage.  
  
"Warum hast du "mich" verschont?"  
  
Sie wußte keine Antwort darauf. Da sie von sich auf ihn schloß, dachte sich Jade, daß er genauso wenig wußte, warum er es getan hatte. Und in der Tat, so war es. William konnte es sich nicht erklären. Wäre er bei Verstand gewesen, hätte er sie gleich beim Felsen getötet. Also gut, dann waren sie quitt... fürs erste. Eine weitere Stunde hatten sie dagesessen und geschwiegen. Dann stand William Turner auf und nahm seinen Mantel, warf ihn sich um.  
  
"Was soll das denn werden?"  
  
"Ich werde versuchen, den Hafen zu erreichen. Bei dem Wetter können sie den Angriff heute Abend nicht durchführen. Ich schätze, wenn ich mich beeile, komme ich vielleicht gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie wieder ablegen."  
  
*Schon wieder denkst du nur ans Gemetzel? An deinen Kapitän?*  
  
Sie lachte.  
  
"Wie willst du das rechtzeitig schaffen? Es sind noch mindestens drei Tage von hier. Außerdem ist der Sturm noch viel zu stark! Neptun scheint in sehr schlechter Stimmung zu sein."  
  
"Drei Tagesmärsche. Aber man kann es in weniger schaffen, wenn man die Nacht durch läuft. Und was den Sturm angeht... ich weiß nicht gegen wen ich die besseren Chancen habe... gegen den Sturm oder gegen unseren Verfolger. Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und darauf warten, ob er uns nicht vielleicht doch findet."  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an den Angriff des Fremden.  
  
("Runter!" William hatte sie gewarnt, aber sie war überzeugt von einer Falle gewesen. Sein Blick war fest auf den Felsen gerichtet. Sie hielt Wills Klinge mit ihrem Blut an seinen Hals. Als es ihr dämmerte, daß er es ernst gemeint hatte, war es schon zu spät. Schneller als sie reagieren konnte, hatte er sein Schwert bei Seite geschlagen und sie nieder gerissen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Schulter...)  
  
Da war was dran, dachte Jade. Er mußte eine Schußwaffe haben. Sie stand auf und drehte ihr Haar aus. Jede Menge Wasser tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen." Er wandte sich ab und ging zum Höhlenausgang.  
  
"Du hast keine Wahl, ich werde dir einfach folgen."  
  
William hätte sein Schwert ziehen können. Statt dessen stöhnte er nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, diese blödsinnige Keilerei noch einmal aufzunehmen. Wenn sie den anstrengenden Marsch durchhielt, dann bitte.  
  
"Weiber!"  
  
"Männer, wie ihr euch immer dran stellt!"  
  
Sie gingen hinaus in den Regen. Lange marschierten sie gegen den Wind, immer wieder peitschten Äste auf sie ein. Aber William zog es durch. In der Nacht, als der Regen noch kälter geworden war, hätte Lara einige Male fast aufgegeben. Aber ihr Wille hatte jedes Mal über ihren müden Körper gesiegt und sie war weiter gelaufen. William zeigte es nicht, doch er war beeindruckt von der Frau. Er legte ein strammes Tempo an den Tag, aber sie hielt mit. Das mußte man ihr lassen: Sie war Dickköpfig!  
  
Am späten Nachmittag ließ der Sturm nach. Sie saßen gerade unter einem Baum, als der Regen dünner wurde. William sah gen Himmel.  
  
*Es klärt sich auf. Viel zu früh!*  
  
Er wußte, bei diesem Seegang würde das Schiff seinen Weg fortsetzen. In der Nacht mußte es den Hafen erreichen. Er schaute sich um, aber wo der Regen langsam den Blick freigab, zog nun Nebel auf. Wie weit waren sie gekommen? Er konnte kaum weiter als 40 Meter sehen. Nun zweifelte William ernsthaft daran, daß er rechtzeitig kommen würde. Er sah auf den Kompaß um wenigstens zu sehen, in welche Richtung sie mußten.  
  
"Weiter geht`s!"  
  
William verfiel wieder in den schnellen Schritt. Angetrieben von seiner Ungewißheit, lief er sogar noch schneller. Lara stöhnte. Aber dennoch raffte sie sich auf und folgte ihrem Wegweiser. Wenn sie ihn hier verlor, konnte sie Tage lang orrientierungslos in diesem Dschungel herumirren. Also hielt sie Schritt, den Mann immer ein paar Meter voraus. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, ihn in ihrem Rücken zu haben. Wer weiß, auf welche Gelegenheit er wartete?  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Früher Abend  
  
Samuel Jones betrachtete den Horizont. Die Sonne berührte schon ganz sachte das Meer.  
  
Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Crew war fertig. Das Schiff war auf Vordermann gebracht worden. Er drehte sich zu den Männern um.  
  
"Setzt die Segel! Wir fahren weiter!" schrie er mit rauher Stimme und sofort führten die Leute seinen Befehl aus.  
  
Als er den Blick vom Mast abwandte, fiel er auf die Insel. Er ließ sich seine Qual nicht anmerken, die er erlitt. Schon wieder hatte er ihn verloren. Er hoffte, daß der junge Turner in Sicherheit war. Der Sturm war heftig gewesen.  
  
Das Schiff machte gute Fahrt, trotz dem aufgewühlten Meer. Die Gischt spritzte an den Bug und der Wind war günstig.  
  
*Heute Nacht ist es so weit.*  
  
Er blickte auf die silberne Pistole in seiner Hand herab. Ein Schauder überkam ihn. 


	8. Die Schlacht von San Lorenza

Hinweis: So viel ich weiß, gibt es in der Schmuckbranche den Ausdruck "Jade"(deutsch ausgesprochen), der einen grünen Edelstein beschreibt. Jedenfalls wißt ihr jetzt, was ich damit meine, gell?  
  
Mein neues Lieblingskapitel! Wuahahaha! Voll viel Arbeit, voll lang, trotzdem mein liebstes bis jetzt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@Vicky23: So, das sollte ein Kapitel nach deinem Geschmack sein. *g* Man sollte meinen nach dem Sturm kommt der Nebel umso dichter, aber ich denke hier verzieht er sich eher. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich versuche jede Kleinigkeit zu erklären, hoffe nur, ich vergesse nix. Wenn doch, kannste mich anschreiben und ich verbessere es, aber noch ist die Story ja auch nicht zu Ende, oder? *freu*  
  
@Sparrow-666: Soso! Gut, daß es dir gefallen hat! *fühlt sich geehrt* Habe mich dann auch schnell beeilt, aber das Kapitel hat einfach etwas Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Du weißt also, wie der Hase läuft? Nach diesem Kapitel kannst du mir ja mal schreiben, ob es sich wirklich nach deinen Erwartungen entwickelt hat. Hab ja alles dran gesetzt, net so vorhersehbar zu schreiben, aber es scheint doch immer jemanden zu geben, der die Gedankengänge nachvollziehen kann... Dann muß die nächste Story eben noch komplizierter werden... hehe *schielt zu Vicky*... aber gut, daraus lernt man *lol*  
  
Fathers Footsteps 8  
  
- Die Schlacht von San Lorenza -  
  
Es war eine tiefschwarze Nacht. Wolken verdeckten Himmel und Sterne. Der schwarze Bug zerteilte das Wasser in Totenstille...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Stille San Lorenzas von Blitz und Donner erhellt. Doch kein Unwetter kam vom Himmel hernieder.  
  
Das Schiff war aus dem Nebel aufgetaucht, so schnell, so unverhofft, die Stadt war unvorbereitet. Kanonenkugeln gingen auf das wehrlose San Lorenza nieder, trafen Häuser, Scheunen und gingen wie schwerer, schwarzer Hagel auf die Straßen. Menschen schrien auf, Frauen und Männer rannten umher, Kinder wurden in Sicherheit gebracht.  
  
"Piraten! Piraten!" ging es durch die Nacht, doch es fand sich keine organisierte Flotte auf See, um den Hagel zu beenden oder sich dem Schiff entgegenzustellen.  
  
Dann kamen die Piraten an Land. Acht Boote erreichten den Hafen der kleinen Stadt. Sie waren voll besetzt und in dem führenden stand der Kapitän. Wenige mutigen Männer und Frauen hatten Mistgabeln, Schaufeln und alte Schwerter ergriffen, um die Meute aufzuhalten.  
  
Die schwarzen Piraten stiegen aus den Booten und überrannten die, welche sich ihnen entgegenstellten, verteilten sich dann in der Stadt. Überall, wo sie vorbeikamen, brachen sie ein, plünderten, töteten, legten Feuer. Die Stadt fing an zu brennen. Alles geschah mit höchster Sorgfalt, höchster Präzision. Die Flammen flackerten in den Augen des Kapitäns.  
  
*Endlich!*  
  
Ein grausames Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht. Jetzt mußte er es nur noch finden. Das letzte Puzzlestück.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
William konnte den ersten Kanonenschuß hören.  
  
*Wir sind in der Nähe!*  
  
Es konnten keine drei Kilometer mehr sein! Obwohl seine Knochen und Gelenke schmerzten und seine Glieder kalt waren, während seine Stirn brannte, zwang er sich noch schneller vorwärts. Zeitweise verschwammen die Umrisse der dunklen Umgebung vor seinen Augen, aber die Explosionen der Kanonen konnte er immer noch ausmachen.  
  
Auch Lara hatte es gehört. Aber in ihr breitete sich viel mehr Furcht aus. Frucht vor dem, was sie vorfinden würde. Bilder ihrer eigenen zerstörten Heimat kamen ihr in den Sinn. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihren Onkel dachte, der mit durchschnittener Kehle zu Boden sank, die Augen flehend auf sie gerichtet, überkam sie Angst... und wieder dieser Zorn. Drei Mal ertappte sie sich, wie ihre Hand an den Griff ihres Schwertes wanderte. Immer wenn sie das Metall berührt hatte, zog sie die Finger schnell wieder zurück. War dies der richtige Zeitpunkt? Warum tat sie nicht einfach, wofür sie gekommen war? Williams Tempo war beinahe nicht durchzuhalten, aber ihre Beine waren sowieso so taub, daß sie es mittlerweile nicht mehr kümmerte.  
  
Als sie den Rand der Stadt erreichten, war der beißende Rauch schon vom Hafen her zu riechen.  
  
William Turner war erleichtert. Er hatte es geschafft! Er würde seinen Kapitän nicht enttäuschen!  
  
Lara sah hin und her, aber die Piraten waren noch nicht bis hier her durchgedrungen. Wieder einmal faßte sie zu ihrem Schwert. Aber nicht, um ihn zu töten. Sie wollte gegen die Piraten kämpfen, die so grausam das Dorf in Schutt und Asche legen wollten. Oder sollte sie doch? Lara Jade sah sich um...  
  
Aber William war schon verschwunden.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Stadt blutete bereits aus einer Wunde. Nun machten sich die Eindringlinge daran, sie auszuweiden. Schreie, Feuer und Gestank erfüllte die Luft. Und gerade, als es nicht schlimmer hätte kommen können, gerade dann kam es schlimmer!  
  
Eine zweite Besatzung von Piraten verteilte sich in der Stadt. Nicht schwarz gekleidet, sondern viel mehr in Brauntönen und zerrissenen Hemden. Doch anstatt das Feuer noch schneller auszubreiten, verlangsamten sie es. Schwarze Piraten wurden von hinten überrascht und fielen mit durchgeschnittener Kehle oder von einem Schwert durchbohrt zu Boden.  
  
Jack selbst hatte gerade einen von ihnen erledigt und grinste zufrieden vor sich hin, als er seinen Weg zum Schiff bahnte. Doch es war immer noch gut bewacht, ein paar zu viel für nur einen einzelnen. Drei Piraten entdeckten ihn, als sie aus einer brennenden Gasse heraustraten.  
  
"Schnappt ihn euch!" schrie einer.  
  
Jack zog kurz seinen Hut, grüßte und machte, daß er weg kam. Er rannte quer durch die Stadt, in der Hoffnung, die Verfolger abzuhängen. Aber die Piraten waren hartnäckig und ausdauernd. Der Kapitän der Pearl konnte sich ihrer nicht entledigen. Sie kamen sogar näher!  
  
Schnell bog er in die nächste Gasse und trat die erste Türe zu seiner Rechten ein. Das Schloß gab nach und er huschte hinein. Jack sah die Schatten der drei vor dem Haus vorbei rennen. Er ließ den Atem entweichen. Hinter ihm! Ein Geräusch! Er drehte sich schnell um. Dort hinten im Schatten erblickte er die Ursache. Eine Familie drängte sich in die dunkelste Ecke des Gebäudes. Die Mutter hielt ihrem Jüngsten den Mund zu, aber das Schluchzen war dennoch zu hören. Die Tränen des Kleinen schimmerten schwach im Licht des Feuers.  
  
Der Mann trat zitternd vor seine Familie.  
  
"Wir haben nichts. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Schneider. Alles, was ich euch wertvolles geben kann, ist etwas nicht sehr gut gearbeitete Seide."  
  
Der Mann bot ein trauriges Bild. Jack sah auf den Stoffhaufen, zu dem er wies. Es kam ihm eine Idee.  
  
"Mir verlangt es aber nach ganz anderer Tuche, mein Bester!" er machte eine für ihn typische Handbewegung und zeigte auf ein glattes Stück schwarzen Mantelstoffs.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lara schlug sich durch das brennende Städtchen. Jeder dunkel gekleidete Pirat, der ihr begegnete, ging früher oder später tot zu Boden.  
  
*Wo ist nur Jack? Diese Piraten sind ja wie die Ameisen!*  
  
Egal wie viele sie erledigte, es schienen immer mehr zu werden, je näher sie dem Hafen kam. Sie wußte, der Kapitän der Pearl würde versuchen seine Leute aus dem Schiff zu retten. Jade erreichte die Hauptstraße, die total verqualmt war, so daß man den Hafen nicht sehen konnte. Sie blieb überrascht stehen.  
  
*Da habe ich dich ja wieder!*  
  
Vor ihr war jemand von einer Gasse in die Straße eingebogen! Sie erkannte einen schwarzen Mantel zwischen dem Rauch. Der Rücken darunter war schmal. Sie gab sich einen Ruck.  
  
*Also gut! Auf ein Neues, William Turner!*  
  
Sie rannte auf die Straße, direkt auf die Gestalt zu. Ein Kampfschrei entrann ihrer Kehle, in den sie ihren gesamten Zorn legte. Die Gestalt drehte sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Hieb aufzuhalten. Ihr Handgelenk wurde gepackt, doch sie ließ nicht locker und zwängte ihr Opfer an eine Hauswand am Rande der Straße.  
  
"Jade, verdammt! Du wirst alles verderben!"  
  
Lara kannte diese Stimme. Verdutzt ließ sie locker und betrachtete die sonnengegerbte Hand, die sie festhielt. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, daß der Mantel gar keiner war, sondern nur ein provisorisch zusammengestecktes Stück schwarzer Stoff. Sie hob den Hut des Mannes leicht an. Unter ihm kamen die dunklen Augen Jack Sparrows zum Vorschein, der sie genervt verdrehte.  
  
"Jack, was soll das!" flüsterte sie heißer.  
  
"Weiber, müßt aber auch in alles eure Nase stecken! Was denkst du, was das soll?!"  
  
Ihre Augen wurden groß...  
  
"Das ist unmöglich! Es wird nicht funktionieren, Sparrow! Bei Mars! Was denkst du dir nur?"  
  
Aber Jack grinste sie nur an und strich sich elegant über den Hutrand.  
  
"Kapitän Jack Sparrow, bitte schön! Außerdem hat es bei dir auch funktioniert, Mädel."  
  
Doch da fiel ihm auf, was sie gerade gesagt hatte... Ihre Ausdrucksweise kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Damals schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war es so gewesen. Wenn das alles vorbei war, würde er seinen Gedanken noch mal aufnehmen, aber nun war keine Zeit. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Der Mann war verrückt.  
  
"Sie werden es bemerken!"  
  
"So lange ich nur an Bord komme, das ist alles, was ich will."  
  
"Und heraus willst du nicht mehr?" lachte sie verächtlich. "Wo ist die Pearl?"  
  
"Etwas ab vom Schuß. Wir kamen heimlich, klamm und leise. War ein guter Überraschungseffekt."  
  
Sie grinste.  
  
"Also gut, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich mach mich auf die Suche nach dem Kapitän."  
  
Jack drehte sich um und stolzierte in Richtung Hafen.  
  
"Sparrow!" rief Jade ihm nach.  
  
Er blickte sich noch einmal um. Sie machte eine protzige Geste und ging zwei Schritte mit breiten Beinen. Jack gab ihr ein Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte. Nun versuchte er, nicht zu wanken und die Gangweise von William anzunehmen.  
  
*Schon besser,* dachte Jade und mußte fast lachen, als sie an Jack in seiner Verkleidung dachte.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
William lief durch die Stadt. Hier und da erwischte er einen Piraten, der nicht von seinem Schiff war. Ein Stich genügte zumeist. Die Pearl war also schon da. Wo war der Kapitän? Er suchte wahrscheinlich schon danach. William erkannte, daß er seine Pflicht am besten erfüllen konnte, wenn er einige der fremden Piraten erledigte und zum Schiff zurückkehrte. Sparrow würde versuchen, an die Gefangenen heran zu kommen. Sein Körper war ausgelaugt und jeder Knochen schmerzte.  
  
*Wie ein alter Mann,* dachte er bei sich.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt schritt in Richtung Hafen. Keiner stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Das Schiff hatte angelegt, da keine Gefahr mehr vom Strand ausging. Auch die Kanonen hatten aufgehört zu feuern und viele Schreie waren verstummt. Jetzt erfüllte hauptsächlich das Prasseln des Feuers die heiße, verqualmte Luft. Nur im hinteren Teil der Stadt war der Schrecken noch nicht vollständig eingefallen.  
  
"William Turner ist zurück," rief eine der Wachen. "Irgendwelche Befehle?" fragte sie, als die Gestalt an ihr vorbei ging.  
  
*Klar, versenkt das Schiff und alles wäre in bester Ordnung*  
  
Jack machte eine abweisende Handbewegung und lachte sich ins Fäustchen.  
  
*Diese Idioten!*  
  
Er ging schnurstracks unter Deck, wo gewöhnlich die Schiffskerker waren. Da waren sie! Marley und Elizabeth kauerten an der Außenwand, so weit wie möglich von den Gitterstäben weg. Zwei Wachen unter Deck. Jack senkte den Kopf etwas tiefer und hoffte, daß keine seiner langen Haarsträhnen unter dem Hut herausguckte. Dann wies er den Männern mit einer Geste, nach oben zu gehen. Sie taten, was er wollte. Marley schaute ihn mit düsterem, verächtlichen Blick an.  
  
Jack warf den Hut weg.  
  
"So reagierst du auf meine Anwesenheit? Vielleicht sollte ich euch hier lassen?" scherzte Jack.  
  
Marleys Gesicht erhellte sich. Er stand auf und sprang ans Gitter.  
  
"Mein Gott! Endlich! Ihr habt euch aber Zeit gelassen, Kapitän Sparrow!"  
  
"Ah," seufzte Jack, als er seinen Titel aus einem anderen Mund hörte.  
  
"Schnell, wir müssen Elizabeth hier herausbringen," Er zeigte auf die schlafende Frau. "Außerdem müssen wir ihn aufhalten. Der Kapitän ist verrückt!"  
  
Jack schaute sich um. An der Wand hing der Schlüssel. Mit ruhigen Händen öffnete er die Türe und schüttelte Elizabeth wach. Sie schrak auf, wie aus einem bösen Traum erwacht und Jack hielt ihr den Mund zu. Als sie ihn erkannte, beruhigte sie sich sofort etwas, aber er sah die Aufregung in ihren Augen. Eine Traurigkeit, die er noch nie an ihr erblickt hatte. Sie stützte sich auf seine Schulter, als er ihr aufhalf.  
  
"Schaffst du das?" fragte Jack besorgt.  
  
Sie nickte und riß sich zusammen. Sparrow bemerkte sofort, wie sie ihre Kraft mobilisierte.  
  
"Gib mir ein Schwert, Jack."  
  
Er sah sich um. An der Wand fand er drei. Marley holte sie und gab eines Elizabeth. Die anderen behielt er selbst, eines in der linken, eines in der rechten Hand. Zusammen gingen sie nach oben, Jack voran, die anderen in seiner Deckung, denn er erhoffte sich, durch seine Verkleidung ein ganzes Stück an die Reling zu kommen.  
  
"Mr Turner? Was tut ihr da? Was geht hier vor?"  
  
Sie waren entdeckt worden! Die Piraten standen da wie angewurzelt. Sofort rannten die drei los und erreichten sogar die Reling. Jeder ergriff ein Seil. Marley und Elizabeth schwangen schon zum Hafen hinüber, als Jack noch einem Piraten ins Gesicht trat, der ihn am Hosenbein festhielt. Er warf den Mantel ab, der ihn sichtlich behinderte.  
  
"Bleib stehen, dreckige Ratte!" rief ein anderer und stürmte mit einem langen Säbel herbei.  
  
Jack zog seinen Hut und schwang sich zum Hafen bevor der Angreifer ihn erreichen konnte. Hinter ihm machten die Piraten sich schußbereit. Sie rannten. Schüsse wurden abgefeuert und Kugeln trafen rechts und links von ihnen ins Leere.  
  
"Schnell in eine Gasse!" rief Marley nach hinten.  
  
Sie erreichten die Hauptstraße und schon bald verwehrte der Rauch den Schießenden die Sicht und der Lärm wurde etwas leiser. Sie gaben es auf. Wahrscheinlich würden sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Marley bog in die nächste Gasse ein und die anderen folgten ihm. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Jack überkam ein furchtbares Gefühl. Es überlief ihn kalt, sein Atem wurde schwer. Er hörte auf zu laufen, während Marley und Elizabeth um die nächste Ecke bogen. Sparrow drehte sich um. Schnell drückte er sich an die Wand.  
  
Dort wo er grade noch in die Gasse gelaufen war, ging nun William Turner vorbei. Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, sein Gesicht war hoch erhoben und stolz. Der Moment dauerte nur eine Sekunde, aber Jack war es wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Hatte er seinen früheren Freund gespürt? Oder machte ihm nur die Hitze zu schaffen? Die Stadt mußte schon fast ganz in Flammen stehen, dachte er sich. Sicher hatten seine Männer alles getan, aber er war sich bewußt gewesen, daß sie nur den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite gehabt hatten. Zahlenmäßig waren sie weit unterlegen. Er mußte Marley und Elizabeth hinterher!  
  
Mit jedem dunklen Piraten, den er auf dem Weg tot auf der Straße sah, wuchs sein Stolz auf seine Crew. Leider hatte er auch ein oder zwei seiner Leute regungslos daliegen sehn. Bei einem hatte er versucht einen Puls zu finden, der nicht mehr vorhanden war. Der andere hatte eine Verletzung am Hals gehabt und die Blutlache um ihn herum war zu groß, als daß er noch hätte leben können.  
  
Marley ließ sich an eine Hauswand fallen und die anderen machten es ihm nach.  
  
"Wir müssen den Kapitän aufhalten, Sir!" Die Stimme seines ersten Maats war rauh vom Feuerqualm und der Erschöpfung.  
  
"Nein! Nein, Jack!" Elizabeth schien in Panik. "Ich will ihm nicht mehr gegenübertreten!"  
  
Jack sah zuerst die Frau an, welche außer sich war und ihn flehend ansah, dann zu Marley. Sein Maat mied seinen Blick. Etwas stimmte nicht.  
  
"Es wäre sicher besser, mich gleich darüber zu informieren, was hier los ist."  
  
"Sie hat die Zukunft ihres Geliebten gesehn."  
  
Sie nickte aufgeregt und ihre Hände packten Jacks Schultern.  
  
"Oh Gott! Jack! Er hat genauso ausgesehn! Die gleichen Augen! Die gleichen Züge! Er ist nur um einiges größer!"  
  
Jack schaute sie schief an.  
  
"Ich verstehe nur Seetang..."  
  
"Jack," Marley schaute ihn ernst an. "Bill ist wieder da."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
William sah die Wachen, die ihm entgegenkamen. Er blieb stehen. Etwas war schiefgelaufen.  
  
"Sparrow," zischte er.  
  
Die ankommenden Seeleute bestätigten seine Vermutung.  
  
"Sie sind entkommen! Er hat sich als sie ausgegeben!"  
  
Er sagte nichts, aber schaute die Wache nur gefährlich und verachtend an. Der Mann, der die Botschaft überbracht hatte, wußte, daß es Folgen für ihn haben würde. Aber William konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht um solche Lapalien kümmern. Sofort machte er kehrt. Er Wußte, wo sein Kapitän war. Jetzt mußte er sicher gehen, daß sie auch ihr Ziel erreichten.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth war schockiert, aber im Grunde ihres Herzens hatte sie es gewußt. Es war Williams Vater gewesen, den sie im Kerker gesehen hatte. Jack hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, was noch nie vorgekommen war. Ungläubig zog er die Brauen hoch.  
  
"Bill? Wir meinen den gleichen Mann?" er mußte es noch einmal hören, sonst glaubte er lieber an eine Sinnestäuschung.  
  
Aber Marley tat ihm den Gefallen nicht und bestätigte noch einmal, was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ja, Stiefelriemen Bill. William Turner. Er hat die ganzen Jahre nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet."  
  
"Das ist aber nicht möglich!"  
  
"Ich habe das auch gedacht. Aber es ist, wie ich sage, wir haben ihn selbst gesehn. Er hat selbst mit uns gesprochen. Und, Jack... er hat höllische Machenschaften im Sinn."  
  
Sparrow war im Glauben gewesen, Barbossa hätte Bill Turner auf den Meeresboden geschickt. Wie hatte er es geschafft zu überleben? Vielleicht waren sie nun doch im Begriff, ein Geisterschiff zu bekämpfen?  
  
"Was hat er vor?"  
  
"Er will das Äternum Esse finden."  
  
Jack erinnerte sich, daß Jones davon gesprochen hatte. Damals war er nicht weiter darauf eingegangen, da er sich mehr für Williams Schicksal interessiert hatte.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Ding? Ein Schatz?"  
  
Marley schüttelte den Kopf und seine Augen waren voller Furcht. Er packte seinen Kapitän an den Schultern.  
  
"Wäre es ein Schatz, hätten wir keine Probleme! Barbossas Vorhaben damals war nur ein Kinkerlitzchen gegen das, was uns bevorsteht, wenn Bill das Äternum Esse findet! Es ist ein Buch, verfaßt von den bösartigsten, erfolgreichsten Piraten aller Zeiten! Darin steht alle Erfahrung, die sie gesammelt hatten, alle Legenden, die bis zu unserer Zeit verschwunden sind. Das Buch bedeutet Reichtum und Macht."  
  
Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Sein Umschlag ist mit heiligen Steinen verziert. Dreizehn an der Zahl. Sie haben Kräfte, wie wir sie uns nicht vorstellen können, Jack. Gar nicht auszudenken, was jemand mit ihnen tun könnte, der etwas davon versteht. Damals hatte es sich so begeben, daß fünf Piratenkapitäne den letzten Besitzer dieses Buches, einen Mörder und Tyrannen, durch einen Hinterhalt töteten. Diese erkannten die Gefahr hinter der Beute und bevor noch einer von ihnen sich das Buch selbst zu Nutzen machen konnte, brachen sie fünf Steine aus dem Umschlag und jeder verschwand mit einem. Sie sahen sich nie wieder, aber das Buch selbst wurde von Priestern in einer Höhle versteckt. Sie wußten um das Geheimnis der heiligen Steine und das Buch wurde allmählich vergessen. Diejenigen, welche noch die Legende kannten, betrachteten es als eine Geschichte. Aber die Legende besagt auch, daß der, welcher die Steine zurück an ihren Platz setzt, sich das gesamte Wissen der alten Piraten einverleiben könnte und die Macht der Steine uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung hätte. Bill ist verrückt geworden! Er hat sich bereits auf die Suche nach dem Buch gemacht. Ich schätze, er hat die Steine schon gefunden..."  
  
Marley brach ab und senkte den Blick. Er ließ Jack los.  
  
"Was ist mit William?" fragte der Kapitän.  
  
"William! Weißt du um die Bedeutung des Wortes "Äternum Esse"?"  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und seine schwarzen Augen starrten den alten Mann an.  
  
"Es ist Latein und bedeutet "Ewig sein". Das Buch will fortgeführt werden. Bill braucht einen Nachfolger, der dies gewährleistet, wenn er mal nicht mehr ist. Erst dann tritt die Macht in Kraft. "Das Blut zweier Generationen muß den Bund mit dem Buch besiegeln. Gold und Silber mögen es vergießen und ewig Zeichen des Paktes sein." Er braucht sein lebendiges Blut, damit sich die Legende erfüllt. Wenn er das Buch besitzt, ist Bill unbesiegbar! Er wird furchtbares Leid bringen, plündern, töten, nach seinem Gefallen..."  
  
Der Kapitän ließ von seinem Maat ab. Wenn dies wahr sein sollte... Mußte er es verhindern? Er war der Welt nichts schuldig... Sie hatte auch niemals etwas für ihn getan. Sein Blick wanderte zu Elizabeth. Sie war genauso sprachlos, wie er selbst. Verzweifelt schaute sie ihn an. Jack war der Welt nichts schuldig. Aber William verdankte er immer noch sein Leben. Welches Schicksal würde ihn ereilen? Würde sein Vater ihn noch am Leben lassen, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hatte? Aber es gab noch etwas Schlimmeres in Jacks Augen. So wie er einst gewesen war, gab es William nun nicht mehr. Seine gute Seele war tot. Konnte er ihn überhaupt noch retten oder war er schon längst verloren?  
  
Jack faßte einen Entschluß. Er würde bis in die tiefsten Kreise der Hölle fahren und alles daran setzen, seinen Freund wieder zu finden. Wie Orpheus es einst getan hatte. Bill diese Schlange! Ohne Recht hatte er sich Williams bemächtigt!  
  
"Ich werde alles daran setzen, ihn aufzuhalten."  
  
Marley nickte.  
  
"Ich begleite euch!"  
  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen rannen ihre weißen Wangen entlang und befeuchteten die weiche Haut.  
  
"Jack," flüsterte sie. "Ich kann nicht!"  
  
Der Kapitän betrachtete die Frau, die ihm nun so zierlich schien. Es war zu viel. Zu schnell ging alles. Die letzten Tage hatten ihr mehr zugesetzt, als sie es gezeigt hatte. Mehr, als sie es sich selbst eingestanden hatte. Jack erkannte, daß sie nicht weiter konnte. Sie brauchte eine Pause und zwar jetzt. Ein Schluck Rum wäre nun nicht das Schlechteste gewesen. Sparrow kniete sich neben Elizabeth.  
  
"Es wird alles gut, Schätzchen. Du wirst sehn, ich bring das schon wieder ins Lot."  
  
Er drehte sich zu Marley.  
  
"Bleib bei ihr. Versucht zur Pearl zu kommen, sie liegt westlich hinter der Landzunge."  
  
Marley wollte protestieren, aber Jack hielt ihm mit schmutzigen Fingern den Mund zu.  
  
"Bitte, mein Freund. Es ist sehr wichtig."  
  
Sein Maat akzeptierte, den Wunsch seines Kapitäns.  
  
"Ich habe eine Idee, wo er sein könnte... Geht zum anderen Ende der Stadt, dort irgendwo gibt es eine Kneipe "zur güldenen Waage". Ein Schild wird euch anzeigen, welches Haus es ist."  
  
*Mein Freund, du mußt mir noch einiges erzählen. Scheinst mehr zu wissen, als du zugeben willst.*  
  
Aber bevor Jack sich endgültig auf den Weg machte, um Bill zu suchen, kam ihm noch etwas in den Sinn.  
  
"Steine sagst du? Du mußt mir mehr von ihnen erzählen. Ich habe mal ein Mädchen gesehn, dessen Augen funkelten, wie grüner Jadestein."  
  
Als Marley entsetzt aufsah, war Sparrow schon weg.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lara war in der halben Stadt herum geschlichen, aber nun war sie sich sicher, ihn gefunden zu haben. An der Türe zu einer Spelunke wartete sie und lauschte, was im Inneren vorging. Schränke wurden umgeworfen, Glas fiel zu Boden. Sie spähte hinein und sah die Leiche eines Mannes auf dem Boden liegen. Seine Augen starrten an die Decke, die Angst in ihnen war im Tod erhalten geblieben. Drei Männer verwüsteten die Kneipe. Lara hatte ein Kind aus dem oberen Stockwerk schreien gehört, aber zu schnell war es wieder verstummt. Er tötete alles, was ihm in den Weg kam.  
  
*Zwei oben, drei unten,* dachte sie bei sich. *Das müßte doch zu schaffen sein!*  
  
Wieder erschien ein grimmiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. So nahe war sie ihrer Rache. Dann mußte eben der Vater zuerst dran glauben.  
  
Sie stürmte hinein! Die Männer waren so verdutzt, daß die goldene Klinge schon zwei von ihnen durchbohrt hatte, bis der dritte endlich begriff, was vor sich ging. Elegant drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und setzte einen Schlag an. Aber der Pirat hatte sich gefaßt und sein Schwert gezogen. Er parierte und schlug seinerseits zu. Lara wehrte ab, täuschte rechts an, hieb dann aber rechts auf ihn ein. Der Pirat wich aus und konterte, indem er nach ihren Beinen Schlug. Jade sprang über den Säbel hinweg, bekam einen Stuhl zu ihrer Linken zu fassen und schleuderte diesen auf den Mann. Dieser bekam ihn mitten ins Gesicht, ein Knochen brach. Blut spritzte aus seiner Nase. Blind vor Schmerz und Tränen, fuchtelte er wild in der Luft herum. Lara verpaßte ihm einen Tritt und schickte ihn damit zu Boden. Ein Stoß und der klobige Mann war erledigt.  
  
"Hey, was ist da unten bei euch los?" rief eine quiekende Stimme von oben herab.  
  
Lara stellte sich neben die Tür und wartete. Sie sah eine Klinge, gefolgt von einer Hand und einem Arm. Sie packte diesen und schleuderte den dürren Piraten quer durchs Zimmer. Er prallte an eine Wand und fiel um.  
  
*Noch einer außer gefecht!*  
  
Wieder stellte sie sich neben die Tür und lauerte. Sie hörte die schweren Schritte auf der Treppe. Jetzt! Endlich! Nur der Kapitän und sie! Angespannt wartete sie, bis er endlich in den Raum trat. Er war so nah! Aber dann verstummten die Schritte. Lara wunderte sich gerade darüber......  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Eine große Hand fuhr aus der Türe heraus und packte sie an ihrem Hemdkragen. Vor Schreck hatte sie nicht reagiert. Rauh wurde sie hervorgezogen und von den Beinen gehoben. Sie durfte ihr Schwert nicht fallen lassen! Sie sah dem großen Mann in die Augen. Er sah genauso aus, wie sein Sohn... Das erste Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht und schon war sie ihm unterlegen? Die Pranke drückte ihren Hals zu stark. Sie hatte keine Wahl, sonst würde ihr Kehlkopf zerdrückt werden. Mit einem Scheppern fiel das Schwert zu Boden. Sie packte mit beiden Händen zu und versuchte die Finger um ihren Hals zu lockern. Aber es nützte nichts. Sie waren wie Schraubstöcke. Keuchend schnappte Lara Jade nach Luft. Punkte begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen.  
  
"Ah, Bill!"  
  
Die Hand lockerte sich für einen Augenblick, so daß Lara einen kurzen Zug Luft nehmen konnte. In der Türe zur Straße stand er. Das Feuer hinter ihm, gab sein Gesicht nicht sofort preis. Aber Bill konnte schon am Gang und der Statur, vor allem auch an der Frisur erkennen, wer es war.  
  
"Hallo Jack!" donnerte die Stimme zurück.  
  
Sparrow wankte vor ihn und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des riesenhaften Mannes herum. Jack nahm sich geradezu klein gegen ihn aus.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du die Lady runter läßt und dir einen gleich großen suchst?"  
  
"Wie dich zum Beispiel?" lachte er rauh.  
  
Jack sah sich um und zeigte dann überrascht auf sich selbst.  
  
"Mich?"  
  
Dann versuchte er sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihm aufzurichten, was absolut lächerlich aussah.  
  
"Ja, mich!"  
  
Bill ließ Jade herunter und diese ging keuchend zu Boden, faßte sich an die Kehle. Dann zog der Mann ein langes Schwert. Jack tat es ihm gleich. Es sah aus, wie der Kampf von David gegen Goliath. Bill stand, wie ein Baumstamm, während Jack, fast torkelnd, unter ihm wankte, wie ein Zweig im Wind.  
  
"Kapitän Sparrow, ich habe euch für klüger gehalten."  
  
"Achso? Ich habe euch für tot gehalten."  
  
Bill lachte und ging langsam nach rechts. Jack reagierte und machte die Bewegung seinerseits mit. Wie zwei Raubtiere, die sich belauerten.  
  
"Dachtest du wirklich, Barbossa hätte mich töten können? Es braucht schon etwas mehr, als eine Kanone an meinem Stiefel, um mich zu töten!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber die können doch ganz schön schwer sein. Selbst ein Gorilla, wie du, kann mit so was nicht schwimmen."  
  
"Wer sagt, daß ich das getan habe? Ein einfaches Messer genügt für solche Angelegenheiten, Jack."  
  
"Warum hattest du mich verteidigt?"  
  
Bill stöhnte.  
  
"Ja, der Kodex! Ich muß schon zugeben, daß ich ihm ein gewisses Maß an Respekt entgegen bringe. Außerdem stank Barbossa noch elender, als du."  
  
"Ich war das tatsächlich wert? Fühle mich geehrt, Bill!"  
  
"Du hättest einen hervorragenden Mann auf meinem Schiff abgegeben, Jack."  
  
"Nein, danke. Ich bleibe da doch lieber bei meinem eigenen. Es bringt Unglück eines ohne Namen zu Segeln."  
  
"Davon habe ich noch nichts gemerkt."  
  
"Was ist mit William?"  
  
"Ah, William... Ich habe von eurem kleinen Abenteuer gehört. Möchte fast meinen, du hättest in ihm schon etwas die Vorfreude auf sein neues Leben geschürt. Die Zeit war reif und er war nun endlich groß genug, um in meine Fußstapfen treten zu können. Der Pirat ist in ihm und er weiß es. Du hast es ihm gesagt. Schließlich ergab er sich in sein Schicksal."  
  
"Wenn du ihn brauchst, kümmerst du dich plötzlich, was?"  
  
"Was hätte ich mit einem Kind anfangen sollen, Jack? Du weißt, daß die See kein Platz für einen Knaben ist und schon gar nicht ein Piratenschiff... Oder hättest du ihn etwa schon so jung an Jahren auf dein Schiff genommen?"  
  
Er hatte Recht. Damals, als Bill zum Bestandteil seiner Crew wurde, hätte er keinen Grünschnabel an Bord haben wollen. Er beobachtete sein Gegenüber genau. Lara hatte sich in eine Ecke geschleppt und kam langsam wieder auf die Beine. Er hoffte inständig, daß sie sich nicht einmischen würde, aber bis jetzt machte sie keine Anstalten. Jack hielt Williams Schwert mit festem Griff, es glänzte im Feuerschein.  
  
"Außerdem... hätte es seiner Mutter das Herz gebrochen."  
  
"Man kann es sehen, wie man will, Bill. Vielleicht hast du ihren Tod auch nur grausam verlängert? Vor neun Jahren ist sie gestorben."  
  
Bill wurde wütend. Sparrow erkannte es an der schnelleren Atmung.  
  
"Ich wußte, daß sie krank war und nun tot ist. Der Mann, den ich damals bei ihr ließ, um sie zu beschützen, fuhr wieder zur See und schloß sich mir an. Er erzählte mir davon und daß er William von England hatte fortbringen lassen. Es war nicht meine Schuld!"  
  
"Nun, Bill, die Pearl ist wieder unter meinem Kommando. Vielleicht willst du es dir noch einmal überlegen? Warst einer meiner besten Männer..."  
  
Das war zu viel gewesen.  
  
"Dummes Geschwätz!"  
  
Bill Turner griff an. Jack erzitterte unter dem schweren Schlag, hielt aber Stand. Der riesige Mann konnte sein ganzes Gewicht hineinlegen und drückte die Klinge nieder gegen Jacks. Dieser erkannte, daß der andere diesen Schlag schon wegen seinem Gewicht gewinnen würde und gab nach, duckte sich nach links hinweg. Sofort kam der nächste Hieb gegen seine Seite, aber auch diesem wich er geschickt aus.  
  
"Du bist nicht ungeschickt für deine Größe, Bill... ich würde eher sagen, du bist zu alt!"  
  
"Ha! Jack, ich brauche dich nicht schnell zu töten. Es reicht mir schon, wenn ich dich töte!"  
  
Er stieß zu und Jack führte die lange Klinge mit seiner eigenen an sich vorbei, hielt die Hand des anderen fest und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
"Nicht, wenn du vorher vor Ermüdung zusammenbrichst, mein Guter!"  
  
Bill riß sich los und Jack wankte ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Boden war voller Holz- und Glassplitter. Es war schwieriger auf ihm zu treten. Sparrow fand aber schnell wieder Halt und schaute Bill herausfordernd an. Die Arme öffnete er zu einer einladenden Geste. Stiefelriemen grinste grausam. Dann nahm er sein Schwert erneut in beide Hände und machte sich bereit, wieder auf Jack loszugehen. Aber dieser war schneller und schlug gegen seine Beine. Bill war es, der dieses Mal zurück wankte. Seine riesigen Stiefel zertraten das ohnehin schon zerbrochene Glas zu noch kleineren Stücken.  
  
"Du hast ein neues Schwert, wie ich sehe. Hat deine alte, rostige Klinge also doch den Geist aufgegeben?"  
  
"Ja, leider. Aber ich habe ein neues Schwert."  
  
Bill machte eine kleine Attacke und Jack wich tänzelnd aus.  
  
"Zum Glück war schnell ein herrenloser Ersatz zu finden. William muß es vergessen haben."  
  
Bills Lachen donnerte durch die Stadt. Jack erinnerte sich an den Tag, als er das Schwert von der Wand genommen hatte. Es war leicht und schlank, hatte eine scharfe Schneide. Ein gutes Schwert. Und bald würde das Blut Bills daran kleben. Jack griff an. Er bestimmte das Tempo voll und ganz, schlug links, schlug rechts, wich aus. Es war wie ein Tanz für ihn, aber er war der Mann. Er führte! Eleganz war in den Bewegungen des Kapitäns der Black Pearl. Stiefelriemen Bill hatte es ihm gar nicht zugetraut, so zu kämpfen. Er wußte, daß Jack ein ernster Gegner war, aber so hatte er seinen früheren Kapitän noch nie kämpfen sehn. Auch Jack erkannte Stil in den Bewegungen des anderen.  
  
*Fast wie William! Nur etwas plumper und langsamer...*  
  
Und das war Jacks Vorteil. Er war einfach schneller, beweglicher! Bill stellte bald fest, daß er den Kampf verlieren würde, wenn Sparrow dieses Tempo beibehielt. Er mußte etwas tun.  
  
"Weißt du, Jack... William hat sich lange gegen meinen Einfluß gewehrt."  
  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Er läßt sich nicht so leicht von etwas überzeugen."  
  
Bill schlug nach Jacks Schulter, doch der wich bei Seite.  
  
"Ein halbes Jahr habe ich gebraucht. Immer wieder habe ich neu ansetzen müssen."  
  
Jack stach zu, aber sein Schwert wurde abgelenkt.  
  
"Er hat nach seinen Freunden geschrien! Nach seiner Elizabeth. Nach dir!"  
  
Jack versuchte nicht zuzuhören und vollendete seine Drehung, hielt den anderen immer in Bewegung.  
  
"Weißt du, was ihn aufgeben ließ? Weißt du, wie ich seine Seele heraus gebrochen habe?"  
  
"Hast ihn an deinen stinkenden Stiefeln riechen lassen, was?"  
  
"Nein Jack!"  
  
Die Stimme des Piraten wurde tiefer und bedrohlicher.  
  
"Ich habe ihm erzählt, daß du ihn belogen hast. Ich erzählte ihm, welch ein Mann ich bin. Tatsächlich war der arme Junge sehr enttäuscht, von mir, wie auch.... von dir!"  
  
Bills nächster Hieb war so kräftig, daß ein Schmerz durch Jacks Arm ging, als er ihn abfing. Er spürte, wie seine Finger taub wurden. Sein Geist geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und schien seinen Körper mitzuziehen.  
  
"Ich habe ihm immer die Wahrheit über dich erzählt!" rief Jack.  
  
"Das konnte er ja nicht wissen. Was er am eigenen Leibe erfuhr, war so gegensätzlich, von dem, was du ihm gesagt hattest, daß er mir glaubte. Er erkannte meine Boshaftigkeit. Er erkannte, daß dieses Böse auch in seinen Adern floß. Ich hatte meinen Angriffspunkt!"  
  
Jack fiel hintenüber auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Du warst dieser Angriffspunkt, Jack! Ich machte mir William gefügig durch dich! Ich schürte seinen Haß auf dich!"  
  
Jack ließ sich vom Stuhl fallen, als das riesige Schwert ihn in zwei Teile schlug. Auf dem Boden rollte er nach rechts und entging dadurch drei Hieben, die Funken auf dem steinernen Boden schlugen. Aber dann faßte er wieder Fuß und kämpfte aufrecht weiter.  
  
Lara war aufgestanden, bereit, einzugreifen, aber Jack bedeutete ihr, es nicht zu tun. Er wollte diesen Kerl fertigmachen. Alleine! Was nun folgte, hatte Bill nicht vorhersehen können. Jack begann eine Folge von schnellen Schlägen. Er sprang, drehte sich, duckte sich. Er war wie in Trance. Dem großen Mann fiel es schwer mitzuhalten. Lara starrte Jack an. Nie hatte sie jemanden so kämpfen sehen! Schon gar nicht hätte sie es von dem Mann erwartet, der normalerweise immer herum wankte, als wäre er andauernd betrunken! Aber nun bewegte er sich so schnell, so elegant! Arme und Beine wußten genau, wie sie zusammenspielen mußten. Jeder Schlag saß, jeder Schritt exakt. Der ältere Mann begann härter zu schnaufen, machte immer mehr Fehler. Bald schon ging er nur rückwärts, während Jack nur vorwärts ging, ihn an die Wand dirigierte. Schlag, Hieb, Schlag! Und da passierte es!  
  
In hohem Bogen flog ein Schwert durch die Luft und fiel zu Boden. Es blieb direkt vor Lara Jades Füßen mit der Spitze in der Erde stecken.  
  
Jack ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück und richtete das silberne Schwert auf den keuchenden Mann. Lara trat neben ihn.  
  
"Überlaß ihn mir! Du weißt, daß meine Rechnung noch offen steht."  
  
Aber nun hatte er selbst eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Spielerisch schwang er das Schwert.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Allzu gerne würde ich dich selbst aufspießen."  
  
Doch da sah er einen Schatten im Fenster.  
  
"Was zum Teufel!" brachte er noch heraus bevor die Scheibe zerbrach.  
  
Jack mußte den Arm hochnehmen, um sein Gesicht vor den Splittern zu schützen. Mit Schwung landete Will direkt zwischen den verfeindeten Parteien auf dem Boden. Jack war es fast so gewesen, als hätte er leisen Donner in der Ferne gehört, als der junge Mann mit den Füßen den Boden berührte. Er schwang die Arme nach oben.  
  
"William! Schön, daß du auch hier bist!"  
  
Jade zückte ihr Schwert. Jetzt hatten sie beide. Vater und Sohn!  
  
Will Turner heftete einen finsteren Blick auf seinen früheren Freund. Er wußte, daß er alleine nicht die besten Chancen gegen zwei ausgezeichnete Kämpfer hatte. Und dennoch stellte er sich zwischen seinen Vater und Jack, den Kopf hoch erhoben.  
  
"Hey, Junge! Wenn du zur See gewollt hättest, bei mir wäre ein Platz für dich frei gewesen!"  
  
Aber William sagte nichts. Kalt sah er auf ihn herab. Jack atmete tief, bei diesem eisigen Blick. Er wurde ruhiger, sprach eindringlicher zu Will.  
  
"Komm schon! Laß uns nach Hause fahren. Elizabeth ist auch hier! Wir haben ne Menge Spaß und ihr beiden könnt leben bis an euer Ende."  
  
*Komm schon, Will! Sag was! Du wolltest nie einer von dieser Sorte sein!*  
  
Jack hörte, wie eine Klinge aus der Scheide gezogen wurde. Sofort war er wieder auf Bill fixiert. Dieser hielt einen silbernen, feinen Dolch in seiner großen Hand. William sah Jack an, als kämpfe er mit sich selbst.  
  
Jack streckte seine Hand aus.  
  
"Laß uns gehen, Will," bat er seinen Freund eindringlich.  
  
Einen Augenblick war völlige Stille. Wills Augen wurden sanft, als erkenne er Jack nun das erste Mal. Das Herz des Kapitäns schlug schneller, voller Hoffnung.  
  
Doch entgegen all seinem Erwarten tat William zwei Schritte zurück in die Arme seines Vaters. Diese umschlungen den jungen Mann und hielten ihn fest. Der Dolch wanderte an die Kehle Wills.  
  
"Was für ein braver Sohn, nicht wahr? Und so loyal!" lachte Bill gräßlich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Leute... das nächste Kapitel ist schon im Petto. War sehr fleißig. Es muß nur noch einmal nach Fehlern abgesucht werden. Wenn keine Reviews kommen, überlasse ich erst mal Sparrow-666 und Vicky23 das Beta-lesen *g*. Wann die Fortsetzung dann gepostet wird, steht wohl noch in den Sternen! Wuahahaha! *evil grin* 


	9. Bills Flucht

Ah! Jetzt weiß ich! Muß einem ja erst mal einer sagen, daß man das mit den anonymen reviews ausstellen muß *g*! Soll ich mich für meine harten Worte entschuldigen? Hmmm... nee, ich bleib dabei... wenn keine Reviews kommen, poste ich einfach net mehr. Vicky23 würd sich ja sehr freuen zu Beta`n. hehe  
  
Habe meine Story noch einmal überarbeitet und nach einigen Vorschlägen von Shelly verbessert. Den Anfang aber kann und will ich net umschreiben *g*... Auch mit den Degen und Schwertern müßt ihr leider Leben...  
  
Das hier wird ein kleines, aber feines Kapitel für alle, die gerne mit dem süßen Will leiden wollen *le seufz*... wird aber auch noch schlimmer *evil grin*. PG-13 eben... da muß man doch mit etwas Blut rechnen, oder?  
  
@Shelly: Du bist einfach gnadenlos! Aber np... mach ruhig weiter damit. Scheinst ja richtig gut über die damalige Mode informiert zu sein, was? Woher weißt du so viel davon? Aber der Fehler hat mich auch schon gewundert... Nachdem die Goldstücke alle zurückgebracht worden sind, müßte aber auch er tot sein... oder es gibt vielleicht noch eine Fortsetzung? ;-)  
  
@Vicky23: Du willst tatsächlich Beta`n? Ok, darüber freu ich mich! Kommen nicht mehr viele Kapitel, aber vielleicht gibt's ja auch noch eine Fortsetzung? Müssen uns unbedingt mal absprechen, ok? Den Verfolger hab ich natürlich nicht vergessen... kommt bald (ich glaub sogar im 10 Kap). Wie Bill seinen (süßen, schnuckeligen) Sohn manipuliert hat, verrat ich weiter am Schluß...  
  
@Sparrow-666: Ach, ich dachte schon, du wüßtest wirklich, was ich vorhabe, hihi. War voll schockiert, weil ich ein ellenlanges Storybord habe und selbst manchmal net mehr durchgeblickt habe (welche Figur weiß jetzt was?). Gut, daß du immer noch mit Spaß dabei bist *lol*! Aber rauch doch bitte net so viel! Sonst zieht sich der Nebel vielleicht wieder so um Vicky23! Hehe  
  
@Minui: Jo ho, Süße! Habe deine Review doch noch nicht auf die Seite gestellt. Mußte ja feststellen, daß da erst noch was einzustellen war *g*. Du wirst Antworten auf all deine Fragen bekommen... fast alle... Was mit Norrington passiert ist, interessiert nämlich in dieser Geschichte wenig. Er ist wohl zu Hause geblieben und wartet nicht mehr auf Liz... mal sehn, ob es eine Fortsetzung zu der Story gibt, vielleicht spielt er dann noch eine Rolle, aber darüber denke ich gerade noch nicht nach... eher über den großen Showdown... *freu*  
  
@()Elle: Danke! Danke! *fühlt sich geehrt* Freut mich sehr, daß es dir gefällt!  
  
Fathers Footsteps 9  
  
- Bills Flucht -  
  
Jack wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Alles schien ihm wie ein böser Traum. William hatte sich freiwillig in die Hände seines Vaters begeben. Dessen riesenhafte Pranken hatten sich sogleich um seinen Körper gelegt. Sie würden ihn nicht mehr preis geben. Die furchtbare Fratze hinter Will grinste, Wahnsinn leuchtete in ihren Augen auf und ließen Jack kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er war fassungslos...  
  
"Will..." seine Stimme versagte.  
  
William Turner stand vor seinem Vater, das kalte Eisen am weißen, schmutzigen Hals, der wegen seiner schnellen Atmung bebte. Seine Augen voller Schmerz. Die Arme ließ er schlaff an der Seite hängen. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig, sein Hemd rosa gefärbt, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
  
"Wie ein Hund, der nicht von seinem Herrn lassen kann ist er. Ich bin stolz auf ihn!" lachte Bill gräßlich.  
  
Lara Jade erhob ihr Schwert. Das kam ihr nicht ungelegen... Und dennoch spürte sie einen dicken Klos in ihrer Kehle sitzen, als sie so hart und sicher, wie möglich sprach.  
  
"Na los, Bill! Tu es! Tu mir den Gefallen!" Sie wollte einen Schritt vor tun, bereit dem Kapitän mit ihrer schönen goldenen Klinge zu durchbohren.  
  
Aber Jack hielt sie zurück.  
  
*Bitte, tu es nicht!* stand in seinen Augen.  
  
"Ich muß es tun, Jack. Sie haben mir alles genommen..."  
  
Ihre schwankende Stimme aber verriet ihm, daß sie unsicher war. Lara verharrte, fühlte plötzlich, daß ihre Füße schwer wie Blei wurden. Etwas drückte sie nieder, ohne daß jemand Hand an sie legte. Aber sie verharrte.  
  
*Gut so, Mädchen.*  
  
Sparrow wandte sich wieder Bill zu. Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Deinen eigenen Sohn willst du ermorden?"  
  
"Er würde sein Leben für mich geben! Macht es einen Unterschied, ob ich es mir nehme?"  
  
"Und das Äternum Esse? Deine Chance wäre somit verwirkt! Das Blut zweier Generationen... erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Was nützte mir diese Macht, wenn ich tot bin, bevor ich sie bekomme, Jack?"  
  
*Verdammt!*  
  
"Du kannst ihn nicht töten! Mary würde es dir niemals vergeben!"  
  
Bills eine Hand griff in Williams dichtes, von Schlamm und Dreck verklebtes, dunkles Haar und zwang seinen Sohn schroff, den Kopf weiter anzuheben. Die Klinge drückte sich noch fester an die Kehle des jungen Mannes. Will schloß die Augen, den unausweichlichen Tod erwartend.  
  
*Oh Gott! Nein!* Jacks Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.  
  
"Nein! Warte, Bill!"  
  
Der Piratenkapitän hielt ein. Aber der Griff lockerte sich genauso wenig, wie der Druck des Dolches gegen die nackte Haut des schlanken Halses.  
  
"Also, Jack! Hör mir gut zu! Wir gehen jetzt ganz langsam zum Schiff und du wirst mir den Weg bereiten! Halt mir die Kleine vom Hals!"  
  
Aber würde Jack dies tun können? Wenn Lara Bill töten wollte, konnte er sie nur schwerlich davon abhalten. Er schielte zu der wunderschönen Frau neben sich.  
  
Lara biß die Zähne zusammen. Wenn sie auf die Männer los ging, hatte sie wohl oder übel auch Ärger mit Jack und gegen drei auf einmal? Sie preßte ihre Lippen hart aufeinander, so daß ihr sonst so voller Mund wie ein feiner Strich aussah.  
  
Der Moment war voller Spannung... Jack hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt. Er konnte das Leben seines Freundes nicht einfach so opfern. Er hielt den Atem an.  
  
*Was wirst du tun, Lara?*  
  
Ihr Kopf senkte sich, sie ließ den Atem entweichen. Die im Feuerschein lodernden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und verdeckten ihre grünen Augen... Sie hatte sich entschlossen.  
  
Da fühlte sie, wie ihre Brust frei wurde, wie sie wieder frei atmen konnte. Die Schwere fiel von ihren Schultern und von ihrem Herzen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich leicht. Angenehme Wärme machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Sie sah auf und warf ihre Haare zurück. Lara sah in Jacks fragende Augen und nickte ihm zu. Ein zartes Lächeln, wie Jack es noch nicht von ihr kannte, erschien auf ihren roten Lippen. Einen Teil ihrer Bürde hatte sie just abgeworfen, sie hatte sich selbst befreit.  
  
Auch Jack mußte in diesem Augenblick kurz Lächeln. Nicht nur, weil ihre schöne Geste ihn ansteckte, sondern weil ihm ebenfalls ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.  
  
Aber dann drehte er sich wieder zu Bill und schwang die Arme hoch.  
  
"Also gut! Du hast gewonnen... Na los, laß uns gehen, damit ich dich aus den Augen kriege. Außerdem kann ich deinen Gestank nach Hinterhältigkeit nicht mehr ertragen!"  
  
Jack trat zurück und wies Bill an, voraus zu gehen. Aber dieser Schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nach ihnen, Kapitän Sparrow!" er wies mit dem Kinn zur Türe. "Aber vergeßt mein Schwert nicht!"  
  
Jack ging wankend mit der großen Waffe vor und Lara folgte ihm. Sie traten hinaus in die Nacht. Immer noch lag der beißende Rauch in der Luft und reizte Augen und Lunge. Aber die Feuer brannten langsam herunter, ließen entstellte Häuser zurück.  
  
Rauh riß Bill seinen Sohn mit sich, aber William schien sich nicht wehren zu wollen. Gehorsam ließ er alles über sich ergehen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sie liefen durch die dunklen Straßen San Lorenzas. Jack und Lara gingen weit voraus, denn Bill hatte ja immer noch eine Waffe bei sich. Aber sie blickten nicht oft hinter sich. Jack und Lara wollten damit ihre Überlegenheit demonstrieren, was ihnen gelang. Bill folgte ihnen in einigen Metern Entfernung und unternahm keinen Versuch, sich ihnen zu nähern, um sie anzugreifen.  
  
Als Sparrow glaubte, außer Hörweite des anderen zu sein, flüsterte er zu Jade.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Sie nickte nur und lächelte ein klein wenig.  
  
"Tut mir leid, daß wir nicht mehr erreichen konnten."  
  
"Wer hätte das auch ahnen können?"  
  
"Ich komme mir vor, wie Orpheus, der seine Geliebte befreien will, sich aber nicht umdrehen darf," sie kicherte leise.  
  
Aber Jack wurde still. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn. Wieder fiel er in die Gedanken zurück, die er vorhin verdrängt hatte.  
  
*Auch jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!* mahnte er sich selbst.  
  
"Wofür?" fragte Jade.  
  
Jack Sparrow schrak überrascht auf. Hatte er gerade gedacht oder gesprochen?  
  
"Macht bloß keine Dummheiten, da vorne!" drohte Bill hinter ihnen, der mitbekommen hatte, daß die beiden sich unterhielten und Jack aufgeschreckt war.  
  
Der Kapitän der Pearl drehte sich um, nur um schnell wieder den Blick nach vorne zu richten. Er konnte das nicht ertragen. Den Anblick seines Freundes. Warum hatte er sich so entschieden? Was hatte Bill nur mit ihm gemacht, daß er sich so entschieden hatte?  
  
*Gott, Bill! Du bist verrückt geworden... Du bist nicht mehr der, den ich kannte. Und mit dir reißt du deinen eigenen Sohn ins Verderben!*  
  
Oder war Bill schon immer so gewesen? Jack wußte es nicht. Wieder sah er zu Jade.  
  
"Lara..."  
  
"Was ist?" Ihre strahlenden, grünen Augen schauten ihn von der Seite her an.  
  
"Bevor wir auf die Black Pearl zurück gehen, müssen wir uns unterhalten."  
  
Sie richtete den Blick wieder gerade aus und wußte nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber sie maß dem Gesagten keine große Bedeutung bei.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack blieb stehen. Sie standen noch in der Hauptstraße 200 Meter entfernt vom Hafen.  
  
"Weiter!" donnerte Bill hinter ihm.  
  
"Denkst du, ich wäre so blöde, Bill? Bis hier her und nicht weiter. Von unserer Gefangennahme war nicht die Rede gewesen."  
  
Bill grinste.  
  
"Also gut! Mach keine Mätzchen, Jack, oder dein Welpe wird sterben!"  
  
Jack verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich. Ein letztes Mal sah er in Williams Augen, aber diese schienen leer und glasig. Sein Körper war schlaff und erschöpft.  
  
*Ich werde nicht aufgeben!* dachte der Kapitän entschlossen bei sich.  
  
Bill riß seinen Sohn mit sich und ging mit schweren Schritten auf sein Schiff zu. Sein Mantel schwang hinter ihm her. Als sie in Sichtweite der Mannschaft kamen, die sich wieder eingefunden hatte, liefen ihnen einzelne Männer entgegen. Aber Bill bedeutete ihnen, an Bord zu bleiben, bis sie es erreicht hatten.  
  
Jack sah ihnen nach, sah, wie William ihm wieder entzogen wurde. Seine eine Hand schloß sich fester um den Griff seines Schwertes, die andere ballte sich zitternd zu einer Faust.  
  
*So nahe dran! Ich war so nahe dran!*  
  
Lara trat neben den Kapitän der Black Pearl.  
  
"Du wirst ihm nachgehen, nicht wahr?" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
"Ja, bis ans Ende der Welt, wenn es sein muß!"  
  
Er drehte sich zu der schönen Frau. Ihre Augen funkelten, ihr Blick war ernst und entschlossen. Sie sah so stolz aus.  
  
"Du wirst deine Chance bekommen," sagte er zu ihr.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Ich weiß." Sie sah drohend zu Jack. "Bill gehört mir! Mir allein!"  
  
Jack grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Seine goldenen Zähne funkelten im Licht des allmählich ersterbenden Feuers.  
  
"Aber sicher, Teuerste! Ladys first!"  
  
Doch dann erhob er selbst den Zeigefinger drohend vor sie und fuchtelte.  
  
"Ich nehme dich aber nur mit, wenn du niemanden von vorhin erzählst!"  
  
Jade lachte.  
  
"Ja, Jack Sparrow ist schwach geworden. Er hat ein Herz!" sie ging leichtfüßig in Richtung Westen. "Keine Sorge, ich werde schweigen, wie ein Grab."  
  
"Kapitän Jack Sparrow," knurrte Jack leise.  
  
Aber bevor er ihr nachging, schaute er noch einmal zum Schiff hinüber, wo die Seemänner in reger Beschäftigung umher liefen, um alles zum Auslaufen bereit zu machen. Gerade wurde die Planke eingezogen.  
  
*Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!*  
  
Das schwarze Schiff legte ab und allmählich kamen die Überlebenden aus ihren Verstecken. Die letzten Feuer wurden gelöscht, Verletzte versorgt, Tote begraben. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Kapitän Jack Sparrow seine Crew schon gesammelt und kein einziger, lebender Pirat war mehr in San Lorenza. 


	10. Die Reise

Hinweis: Vielleicht werden einige in einem Abschnitt versteckten Slash vermuten, aber dann vermutet ihr falsch. Ich kann (leider) keinen schreiben und außerdem würde es auch nicht in die Story passen. Aber warum mutet mir jeder zu, daß ich William weh tun werde? ;-) Dieses Kapitel war sehr von Emotionen geladen *heult immer noch*... Seht selbst, ob es euch nicht zu kitschig ist...  
  
@Sparrow-666: *Will wieder zu sich zieh* So jetzt gehört er wieder alleine mir! Harrharrharr! Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun! Ha! Und vor deiner Feder hab ich gar keine Angst *hinterm Stuhl versteckel*!  
  
@Liberty: Oh, nein! Jemand hat es erkannt! Hehe! Net schlecht... endlich erkennt mal wieder jemand eine Anspielung. Jupp, ich mochte Mara so gern, daß ich Lara sowohl was den Namen angeht, als auch im Aussehen, an sie angelehnt habe. Hoffe, das verdirbt dir nicht die Story, aber ein solcher Charakter paßt einfach so gut in eine Abenteuergeschichte *lol* Die Thrawn- Triologie war sowieso der Hammer, oder? *bin stolz auf dich* Ob Bill schon immer böse war oder verrückt wurde, wird der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen. Ich selbst habe mir über verschiedene Möglichkeiten Gedanken gemacht, fand es dann aber schöner, wenn es jeder für sich entscheidet.  
  
@Elle: So, hier ist ein gaaaanz langes Kapitel für dich *lol*. Ich? Was mit dem armen Will anstellen? Wie kommt ihr darauf.  
  
@Vicky23: Wird sich leider net mehr lohnen mit dem Beta-lesen :-( Werden noch höchstens drei Kapitel sein, dann ist es zu Ende *buhuhu*. Außerdem brauche ich gerade wegen der Rechtschreibung einen Betaleser *g* Aber wenn eine magische Zahl an Reviews erreicht ist, gibt's vielleicht eine Fortsetzung ;)  
  
@Minui: Hey, tatsächlich geschafft! *lol* Ja, bin ganz fleißig am schreiben... Denke, das Kapitel wird dir gefallen *hände reib und böse lach*  
  
@Andoiel: Supi, daß es dir gefällt! Ja, ich mag diese Mythen voll gerne, aber von nordischen kenn ich noch fast nix... vielleicht empfiehlst du mir mal ein Buch? :-)  
  
Fathers Footesteps 10  
  
- Die Reise -  
  
Auf dem Schiff  
  
Bill kam mit William die Planke herauf, seinen Sohn halb tragend. San Lorenzas feuriges Glühen erlosch langsam hinter ihnen.  
  
"Samuel!" schrie er.  
  
Samuel Jones war bereits an Deck und hatte gesehen, wie die beiden sich genähert hatten. Er wäre ihnen auch entgegengegangen, hätte der Kapitän dies zugelassen. Jetzt drängte sich Jones zwischen den Männern hindurch, die damit beschäftigt waren, das Schiff auslaufbereit zu machen. Mit schrecken sah er den jungen Turner. Fast keine Kraft war mehr in seinen Gliedern, mit Mühe hielt er sich aufrecht und auch nur, weil sein Vater ihn stützte... von hinten... einen Dolch gegen Williams Hals drückend.  
  
"Aye, Kapitän!"  
  
"Nimm William! Sieh zu, daß er wieder auf die Beine kommt!"  
  
Bill ließ seinen Sohn los und stieß ihn leicht in die Richtung des alten Piraten. William, seiner Stütze beraubt, taumelte, verlor die Orientierung, stürzte... fast in Jones` Hände. Dieser war entsetzt über seinen Zustand. Er betrachtete sein Gesicht. Blasser als sonst, als wäre die Farbe des Todes schon in ihn gefahren. Schweiß stand auf der heißen Stirn, aber Williams Hände waren eiskalt.  
  
Bill hatte sich schon wieder anderen Dingen zugewandt und lief in Richtung Steuerrad, sichtlich in Eile.  
  
"Segel runter! Wir laufen aus! Sofort! Beeilt euch, ihr Landratten!" donnerte Bills Stimme über das Schiff.  
  
Sofort rannten Männer umher, machten sich an Tauen und Segeln zu schaffen, stiegen über William und Jones hinweg.  
  
"Mein Gott!" brachte der alte Pirat hervor.  
  
Es brach ihm fast das Herz, seinen Schützling so zu sehen. William lag in seinen kräftigen Armen, heftig atmend. Seine schönen, dunklen Augen geschlossen und seine Glieder schlaff. Samuel legte ihm den Umhang ab und untersuchte seine Schulter noch an Deck, denn die rosane Färbung seines feuchten Hemdes war ihm aufgefallen.  
  
*Zum Glück!* er atmete auf.  
  
Es war nur eine kleine Wunde. Jones zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Von welcher Waffe war sie zugefügt worden? Sie mußte seine Schulter durchbohrt haben, aber der Eintritt und der Austritt sahen nicht aus, wie von einer Klinge.  
  
"Hättest du nur deine Pistole dabei gehabt," sagte er und versuchte William so behutsam, wie möglich anzuheben, indem er den Arm Wills um seine Schultern legte.  
  
Der junge Mann stöhnte, als er die Bewegung wahrnahm. Aber Jones konnte ihn nicht an Deck lassen.  
  
"Du brauchst erst mal ein Bett und etwas warmes zu Essen, Junge. Dann wird das schon wieder werden," versuchte er William, aber auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Komm schon, du bist ganz schön schwer!"  
  
Jones spürte, wie der junge Turner sich bemühte, etwas seines Gewichtes auf seine eigenen Füße zu verlagern. Allerdings war er nicht sehr erfolgreich.  
  
"Kapitän Turner!" ein großer rauher Soldat mit Augenklappe kam angerannt.  
  
Aber der Kapitän hatte gerade nicht die geringste Lust, dem Mann zuzuhören. Lieber wollte er weiter zusehen, wie San Lorenza sich entfernte. Jack Sparrow und die junge Frau hatten noch einen Moment in der Hauptstraße verweilt und ihnen nachgesehen, bevor sie in den Gassen verschwunden waren. Er wußte, daß Jack Sparrow, dieser dickköpfige Narr, ihnen folgen würde. Er wußte auch, daß die Pearl an Geschwindigkeit mit seinem eigenen Schiff in der Tat konkurrieren konnte.  
  
*Wie lästig!*  
  
"Was ist," fragte er schroff.  
  
Der Mann blieb stehen. Hätte er einen Schwanz gehabt, er hätte ihn, wie ein Hund, eingezogen. Dennoch informierte er den Kapitän.  
  
"Kapitän, Seth ist an Bord gekommen!"  
  
"Seth? Er müßte tot sein, wenn Jack uns gefunden hat..."  
  
*Also hast du deine Pflicht, mir gegenüber nicht erfüllt, Seth...*  
  
Der Mann nickte heftig.  
  
"Ja, wir waren auch mißtrauisch. Also haben wir ihn vorsichtshalber in den Kerker gesteckt."  
  
*Gute Leute!* Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Bills Gesicht.  
  
"Gut, ich kümmere mich um ihn, wenn wir weit genug von San Lorenza weg sind."  
  
Unter Deck hatte Samuel es geschafft, William in sein Bett zu befördern. Der junge Mann, des Kapitäns Sohn, hatte einen eigenen Raum an Bord. Klein, aber geräumig. Der Rest der Mannschaft schlief, wie üblich im Mannschaftsraum. Jetzt war Jones dankbar für die Abgeschiedenheit, die ihnen das Zimmer bot.  
  
William lag auf seinem großen Bett, immer noch schnellatmig und sich in Fieberträumen hin und her wendend. Jones hatte eine Schale kalten Wassers geholt und kühlte nun seine Stirn. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, denn mit Fieber war nicht zu spaßen und schon gar nicht auf See, hier, wo kein Arzt, kein Medikament zur Verfügung stand. Einmal mehr griff er an die Stirn des jungen Mannes, der zusammen zuckte. Sie war feucht, immer noch heiß. Aber der Körper zitterte vor Kälte.  
  
*Der Sturm! Du mußt in ihm unterwegs gewesen sein!*  
  
Kein Wunder, daß er fieberte. Samuel machte sich langsam daran, William zu entkleiden. Er knöpfte das Hemd auf und während er es noch tat, mußte er sich erinnern.  
  
*Ich habe dir schon oft aus den Kleidern geholfen, aber das letzte Mal warst du ein kleiner Junge gewesen.* Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Jetzt war er ein Mann, sein Körper war muskulös und schlank gewachsen. Aber seine Haut war immer noch so zart, wie damals. Sein Lächeln wich einem besorgten Blick. An der Schulter war ein riesiger blauer Fleck, so groß, wie seine beiden Hände zusammen. Behutsam entwand er dem Hemd den schwachen Körper und auch Schuhe und Hose wurden bei Seite gelegt. Sorgfältig wusch er William, befreite ihn von Dreck und Schweiß. Mit einem Schwamm fuhr er über seine Wangen, Brust, Arme und Beine. Auch sein Haar versuchte Samuel zu reinigen, aber Will würde es noch einmal selbst wiederholen müssen. Dann legte er ihm ein weißes Hemd an und eine weite dunkle Hose.  
  
Zufrieden betrachtete er den Schlafenden. Er schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben, denn seine wilden Bewegungen, waren in leichtes Zucken übergegangen. William lag vor ihm, sein dunkles Haar zurück gekämmt - es umschmeichelte sein blasses Gesicht. Seine Kleidung wieder sauber und ordentlich. Wie ein junger Herr aussehen sollte. So konnte der Kapitän ihn zu Gesicht bekommen. Samuel nickte und ging zur Tür. Er brauchte nun etwas zu Essen und vielleicht auch einen Schluck Rum. Es wunderte ihn etwas, daß er Verlangen nach diesem Getränk hatte, denn sonst trank er nie. Er öffnete die Tür zum Gang.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
Samuel drehte sich um. Der junge Mann stöhnte leise.  
  
"Ich bin da, Will," sagte er ruhig.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bei der Black Pearl  
  
Jack war im ersten Boot, das die Black Pearl erreichte. Einer seiner Männer half ihm gerade hoch, an Bord da kam Marley auch schon.  
  
"Gut, daß ihr es geschafft habt, Kapitän! Wart ihr erfolgreich?"  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um. Das letzte Boot war noch einige Meter entfernt vom Schiff.  
  
"Nein, Bill hat uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. William ist nach wie vor bei ihm."  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
Jack drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Marley, geh in meine Kajüte."  
  
Marley starrte ihn an. Jetzt, da die Männer zurück kamen? Jetzt, wo seine Hilfe von Nöten war?  
  
"Aber, Kapitän Sparrow, was soll ich denn..."  
  
"Geh jetzt, Marley," unterbrach Jack ihn.  
  
Sein Maat stutzte einen Augenblick lang. Aber dann nickte er und ging nach hinten. Neben Jack stiegen die nächsten auf das Schiff und als das letzte Boot schließlich ankam, ging auch Lara Jade an Bord.  
  
"Jade, übernimm das Ruder. Wir fahren nach Süd-Ost, so schnell es geht"  
  
Lara nickte kurz und tat, was ihr aufgetragen war und stieg grazil die Treppe hinauf zum Steuerrad. War er sich seiner Sache auch sicher? Zuerst mußte er mit seinem ersten Maat reden.  
  
Marley saß in der Kajüte, an dem großen Schreibtisch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Auf dem Tisch leuchtete eine Kerze, das einzige Licht im Raum. Jack trat ein und ging langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, legte die Hände gegenüber von Marley auf den Tisch. Seine Schwarzen Augen funkelten im Kerzenschein und sein Gesicht schien fast geisterhaft.  
  
"Wie geht es Elizabeth?"  
  
"Ganz gut. Sie liegt in ihrer Kajüte und schläft. Der Schock sitzt ihr noch etwas in den Knochen, aber sie wird's überstehen."  
  
Jack senkte den Kopf und drehte sich um.  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Kapitän," setzte Marley an, aber dann verstummte er.  
  
Jack ließ seinen Atem langsam entweichen.  
  
"Marley... du weißt einiges mehr, als du mir gegenüber zugegeben hast. Du hast mir einiges verheimlicht. Und es gibt noch mehr Geheimnisse."  
  
"Ja, so ist es... ich hatte von Anfang an Befürchtungen und Vorahnungen. Ich hätte euch darüber informieren müssen."  
  
Jack ließ sich in den großen, breiten Stuhl fallen und sah dadurch wieder zu seinem Maat hin. Der Pirat schien wieder um Jahre gealtert. Seine Schultern hingen, sein Gesicht schien eingefallen, seine Haare waren irgendwie grauer als sonst.  
  
"Ich möchte, daß du mir so viel von deinem Wissen und deinen Gedanken mitteilst, wie möglich. Und mit einem fange an..."  
  
Jack beugte sich vor.  
  
"Wie ist dein voller Name?"  
  
"Mein voller Name lautet Marley Jade. Ihr wißt dies bereits..."  
  
Er hatte es vermutet. Marleys Reaktion auf seine Anspielung, hatte es ihm verraten. Aber jetzt war er sich sicher.  
  
"Was könnt ihr mir über den Aufenthaltsort des Buches sagen, hinter dem wir her sind?"  
  
"Das Äternum Esse liegt irgendwo auf der Insula Silentia. In einer Höhle, aber wo diese sich befindet, weiß ich nicht."  
  
Jack wußte, wo diese kleine Insel sich befand. Sie war ziemlich unbekannt, denn dort gab es weder Haus noch Hafen. Außerdem hatte er gehört, der Dschungel wäre dort so dicht, daß man Tage brauchte, um die Insel einmal zu durchlaufen, obwohl sie so klein war.  
  
"Woher weißt du überhaupt so viel darüber, Marley? Kennst du eine so ausführliche Version dieser... Legende?"  
  
Marley seufzte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloß die Augen.  
  
"Es war vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren... ein Mann kam nach Port Liberty und suchte nach gewissen heiligen Steinen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er fand sie... er fand mich. Ich war im Besitz zweier Steine. Der Bergkristall und der Saphir waren in meiner Hand. Ein alter Freund hatte sie mir vor seinem Tode vermacht und einige meiner Lücken um die Legende gefüllt. Er behauptete, die Steine selbst von einem Sterbenden bekommen zu haben. Wer dies gewesen war, habe ich nie erfahren. Er hatte erstaunlich viele Einzelheiten gewußt und ich hatte versucht, mir so viele, wie möglich einzuprägen."  
  
"Was ist mit den Steinen? Was weißt du über sie?"  
  
Marley dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
  
"Fünf heilige Steine wurden heraus gebrochen von dreizehn. Jeder hat eine besondere Eigenschaft. Mir ist nur etwas über die gestohlenen bekannt. Der Saphir, das Auge des Meeres. Ihm steht die Intuition und Phantasie zu. Er schärft Geist und Sinne. Wasser soll ihm gehorchen. Der Bergkristall, der Spiegel des Geistes. Wie seine Beschreibung schon sagt, ist er für Seelenzauber zuständig. Der Smaragd, Verbündeter der Erde und der Vegetation. Ich kenne seine genauen Kräfte nicht. Der Graphit, Freiherr der Lüfte. Mein Freund behauptete, der Stein hätte die Macht, Blitze zu schaffen... sehr unheimlich. Doch der letzte und der stärkste - sicher ein Grund, warum die Seemänner ihn nicht zurückgelassen hatten - ist der Rauchkristall. Der Fürst der Finsternis. Selbst mein Freund wagte nicht, zu erahnen, was in diesem Stein stecken mag. Es wäre sicher besser, wenn seine Geheimnisse auch die seinen blieben, Jack."  
  
Kapitän Sparrow war in seinen mit Samt bezogenen Stuhl gesunken. Es sah nicht gut aus.  
  
"Kann Bill mit den Steinen umgehen?" fragte er.  
  
Sein Maat schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht... das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Jack. Wir hätten ein großes Problem."  
  
Problem? War dies das richtige Wort?  
  
"Was heißt das, "Gold und Silber sollten das Blut vergießen und ewig Zeichen des Paktes sein"?"  
  
"Ich weiß nur, daß es sich bei dem Gold und Silber um ein Schmuckstück handelt, aber von dem Ritual weiß ich sehr wenig."  
  
"Hast du gewußt, wo die anderen drei Steine sind?"  
  
"Nein, Jack."  
  
Der Kapitän stöhnte.  
  
"Kannst du irgendeine Erklärung für Williams Verhalten finden, Marley?" Jack sprang überraschend auf und lief zum Fenster.  
  
Der Maat war kurz verdutzt.  
  
*Ich brauche frische Luft!*  
  
Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Er, Kapitän Jack Sparrow? Kapitän der Black Pearl! Jack war aufgesprungen, um zu verhindern, daß Marley die aufsteigenden Tränen in seinen Augen erraten konnte. Jetzt haßte er sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Aber die Luft tat gut, trocknete das salzige Wasser bevor es noch seine gebräunten Wangen befeuchtete.  
  
"Marley?" drängte er mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Jack, ich habe keine Ahnung, was Bill getan hat. Mit Geduld und den richtigen Mitteln kann man jeden Menschen verändern oder manipulieren. Aber mit den Steinen... ich will es mir nicht ausdenken, was er damit tun könnte!"  
  
"Der Seelenstein, was könnte man in dieser Richtung anstellen?"  
  
"Er ist der Spiegel des Geistes, aber seine genaue Wirkung kenne ich nicht. Ich habe ihn noch nie in Aktion gesehen. Nicht nur, daß ich ihn nicht anwenden mochte, sondern ich kann auch gar nicht mit ihm umgehen. Ich wüßte nicht, wie man ihn benutzt."  
  
Ob mit Steinen oder ohne... Schreckliches mußte mit Will passiert sein.  
  
"Kapitän?"  
  
Jack fiel auf, daß Marley ihn nun wieder anders anredete. Er drehte sich um, wieder völlig gefaßt und schaute seinen Maat schief an.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ihr habt bei San Lorenza etwas gesagt, was mich bis jetzt noch beschäftigt... ein Mädchen mit Augen, wie Jadestein."  
  
"Hattest du Familie in Port Liberty?"  
  
"Ja, ich hatte einst eine Familie. Meine Frau wurde getötet, als Bill mich gefunden hatte," Schmerz brach seine Stimme. "Und... meine Tochter... sie war bei meinem Bruder. Er war so geistesgegenwärtig, sie für sein eigenes Kind auszugeben, sonst wäre sie vielleicht auch tot. Nachdem ich es - keine Ahnung wie - aus meinem brennenden Haus heraus geschafft hatte, war ich ein letztes Mal bei ihm. Ich trug ihm auf, sich um sie zu kümmern! Dann ging ich weg... Die Gefahr war zu groß, daß..." der Mann wurde von Tränen überwältigt.  
  
Er brach in sich zusammen, aber Jack war nahe genug gewesen, um ihn zu stützen.  
  
"Und jetzt... der... der Überfall auf Port Liberty. Oh Juppiter! Warum war er noch einmal dort! Warum war ich so dumm gewesen!!!"  
  
Jack hielt seinen Maat fest und wartete, bis dieser sich beruhigt hatte. Langsam trockneten die Tränen auf dem faltigen Gesicht des Mannes und seine Atmung wurde wieder ruhiger.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Wie wird es mir gehen Jack? Es ist geschehn, ich kann nichts mehr tun."  
  
"Fühlst du dich einigermaßen fit?"  
  
Marley nickte und hob sein kantiges Kinn.  
  
"Ja, Kapitän, ich kann wieder an Deck. Der Kurs muß auch noch festgemacht werden."  
  
"Nein, bleib! Bleib noch einen Augenblick. Ich werde das selbst erledigen."  
  
"Ich brauche keine Verschnaufpause."  
  
Jack ging zur Türe und sah ernst die Treppe zum Steuerrad hinauf.  
  
"Du wirst auch keine bekommen."  
  
Er trat hinaus.  
  
"Im Gegenteil..."  
  
Jack stieg die Treppe hinauf. Oben stand Lara am Steuer und der Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht. Stolz stand sie da, wie eine Galionsfigur. Der Fahrtwind spielte mit ihrem Haar und zerzauste es. Sie atmete die frische Luft tief ein.  
  
"Lara..."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Ich löse dich jetzt ab." Er wies mit dem Kinn zu seiner Kajüte. "Los, dort wartet eine Überraschung auf dich."  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Was für eine Überraschung," fragte sie mißtrauisch und mit einem leicht, schelmischen Grinsen.  
  
Aber Jack lachte nicht, sondern war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, das Steuerrad in die Hände zu bekommen.  
  
"Geh und sieh selbst."  
  
Ihre stechenden Augen waren immer noch voller Argwohn, aber schließlich ging sie. Als sie weg war, strich Jack sanft über sein Steuerrad.  
  
*Bei dir kann ich mir immer sicher sein. Bei dir weiß ich genau, wo du mich hinführst, wie du reagierst.*  
  
Sanft küßte er das schwere dunkle Holz, seine Hände liebkosten es, wie eine Geliebte. Sein Kopftuch wurde vom Wind zurück gewirbelt, genauso wie sein dunkles Haar. Er spürte die Gischt auf seiner gebräunten Haut.  
  
*Trag mich... trag mich, so schnell es geht!*  
  
Weder Lara, noch Marley verließen in dieser Nacht die Kajüte des Kapitäns.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Auf dem Schiff  
  
Der Kapitän betrat den Raum. Leise, ohne ein Geräusch...  
  
Dennoch blickte der Mann im Kerker auf. Seth kannte seinen Kapitän einfach viel zu gut, er bildete sich manchmal sogar ein, dessen Gedanken erraten zu können. Seine eisigen Augen erfaßten den Kapitän, der allerdings kein Wort sagte. Statt dessen verharrte er vor dem Käfig und beobachtete den Gefangenen. Er hatte schmutzige Kleidung, sein kurzes Haar war strähnig. Die Narbe auf seiner Wange hob sich weiß gegen den Schmutz auf seinem Gesicht ab.  
  
"Du lebst!" stellte Bill ruhig fest.  
  
"Ja, Kapitän, so ist es," die Mundwinkel des Mannes zogen sich nach oben, so daß ein kaltes Lächeln erschien.  
  
"Du hast mich verraten, Seth. Was denkst du, was ich nun mit dir machen werde?"  
  
Der Mann war sehr selbstsicher und ruhig, er fürchtete den Kapitän nicht.  
  
"Es obliegt euch, ihr wißt, daß ich alle euren Entscheidungen akzeptiere."  
  
"Anscheinend hast du nicht akzeptiert, in Port Herold zu bleiben."  
  
"Ihr wißt, wie ich euch verehre. Wie kann ich da in diesem Kaff bleiben?"  
  
Ja, er wußte es. Seth war fast besessen von ihm.  
  
"Oh, Seth! Ich habe dich ausgebildet! Ich habe dich, wie einen Sohn angenommen! Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein!"  
  
"Wenn ich nicht an eurer Seite sein kann, möchte ich lieber sterben! Ihr wißt das!" Nun wurde der junge Mann zornig und stand auf.  
  
Er sprang an die Gitterstäbe und sah dem Kapitän direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Ich habe euch nicht verraten," zischte er. "Ihr habt mich verraten!"  
  
"Ach, habe ich das?"  
  
"Ja, das habt ihr! Treu war ich euch ergeben! Und wie lohnt ihr es mir? Ihr laßt mich in Port Herold mit nichts weiter als einem Stümper und einer Narbe zurück!"  
  
"Deiner Treue wegen habe ich dich dort gelassen! Auf wen sollte ich sonst vertrauen? Wie du sagtest, Mole war nicht annähernd so stark, wie du und dabei war er einer meiner besten Männer!"  
  
Nun war auch der Kapitän in Rage. Die letzten Worte waren durch das Schiff gegangen, wie ein Beben... Doch Bill besann sich wieder, wurde ruhiger. Er lächelte. Seth war verwirrt darüber.  
  
"Ja, du bist mir immer noch treu ergeben..." Er drehte sich um und wanderte etwas durch den Frachtraum. "Ich werde dich nicht töten... noch nicht."  
  
Seth ließ die Gitterstäbe los. Das Eisen hatte Eindrücke in seinen Handflächen hinterlassen, die nun rot hervortraten. Sein kaltes Herz schlug ruhiger. Er betrachtete den riesenhaften Mann, bei dessen Anblick sein ganzer Geist erschüttert wurde, voller Bewunderung.  
  
"Ich werde dir eine zweite Chance geben. Du wirst mich zur Höhle begleiten. Falls Sparrow uns folgen kann, wirst du deine Schuld wieder gut machen..."  
  
Bill Turner verließ strammen Schrittes den Frachtraum. In Seth Augen leuchtete fanatische Begeisterung für seinen Kapitän.  
  
*Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Ihr werdet sehn... ich erweise mich eurer würdig!*  
  
Doch zugleich machte sich Haß in ihm breit. Er würde sich auch nehmen, was ihm zustand...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Auf der Pearl.  
  
Der Morgen graute. Jack Sparrow stand unverändert am Steuerrad seines Schiffes, aufrecht und den Blick gegen den Horizont gerichtet. Er genoß das Gefühl unter seinen Füßen. Das sanfte Wiegen der Pearl und dennoch das harte Holz. Er stand fest und gut.  
  
*Bill muß schon weit voraus sein,* dachte er bei sich, denn trotz gutem Wind, hatte er noch nichts von dem großen, schwarzen Schiff ausmachen können.  
  
Jack sah nicht nach rechts, als sein erster Maat die Treppe herauf kam und seinen Platz neben ihm einnahm. Dennoch wußte er, wie erschöpft der Mann aussah und gleichzeitig verriet ihm sein leichter, federnder Gang, daß er sich dennoch gut fühlte. Eine Weile schwiegen beide nur und hörten auf das Rauschen des Meeres, sahen in den blauen Himmel vor ihnen, wo eine einzelne Möwe hinweg zog. Die Sonne würde bald aus dem Wasser auftauchen. Friedliche Stille herrschte. Dies waren die Augenblicke, die Jack am meisten liebte. Als könnte er die Freiheit förmlich ergreifen und ewig bei sich festhalten.  
  
*Seltsam, suche ich nun das Abenteuer mit diesem Schiff oder diese friedlichen Augenblicke?*  
  
Aber er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sonder den Moment voll auskosten. Wer wußte schon, wie oft man solche Augenblicke noch erleben durfte?  
  
Die Sonne stand nun tief am Himmel... fast war sie völlig aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht. Jack löste sich von dem Anblick, der sich vor ihm erbot und wandte sich seinem Maat zu. Dessen Augen waren gerötet - er hatte geweint - aber in ihrem Ausdruck machte sich größte Zufriedenheit breit. Jack mußte unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
"Na, den Sturm gut durchgestanden, Mr Jade?"  
  
"Ja.... ja, sehr wohl," seine Stimme war völlig ruhig und sanft.  
  
Marley sah immer noch auf das glitzernde Meer.  
  
"Sie ist schön geworden, meine Lara. Stark und schlank. Wie Minerva selbst..."  
  
"Ja, ich habe selten ein solches Prachtweib gesehen, mein Freund! Du kannst von Glück sagen, daß ich sie nicht zu meiner Piratenbraut gemacht habe!" scherzte Jack.  
  
Aber nichts konnte seinen Maat aus der Ruhe bringen. Fast als hätte er die Frechheit nicht gehört.  
  
"Wo ist sie?"  
  
"Sie schläft noch. Es war eine harte Nacht für sie."  
  
Jack lachte und gab ihm das Steuer in die Hand. Er wankte hinunter und gab den Nachtwachen die Anweisung, sich schlafen zu legen, denn die ersten Seemänner waren schon wieder auf den Beinen. Sie hatten herbe Verluste erlitten, aber Jack wußte, daß diese auf der anderen Seite noch höher gewesen sein mußten. Unzählige schwarze Piraten hatte er auf dem Weg durch San Lorenza gesehn. Vielleicht standen ihre Chancen doch nicht ganz so schlecht?  
  
Erst am Nachmittag kam Lara aus der Kajüte. Ihr feuriges Haar verwirrt, selbst der lange Schlaf hatte die Zeugen ihrer Erschöpfung noch nicht ganz ausmerzen können. Dünne Augenringe verdunkelten ihren Blick, sie war etwas blaß. Lara hatte sich erlaubt, ein frisches Hemd aus Jacks Schrank zu nehmen, denn er schien seine Wäsche sowieso nicht oft zu wechseln. Ihr eigenes grünes Hemd war dreckig und blutverschmiert, aber sie hielt es immer noch in der Hand, als sie hinaus kam. Doch ihre Schultern waren trotz der Strapazen gerade und ihre Körperhaltung zeigte, daß sie so müde nicht mehr sein konnte. Lara ging zur Reling.  
  
Jack hatte sie beobachtet. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er bewunderte sie. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie es während eines Sturmes quer über die Insel geschafft, war William entgegengetreten - zum Glück war keinem von beiden etwas passiert - und stand Auge in Auge ihrem ärgsten Feind gegenüber. Wie hatte sie es nur so gut überstehen können? Auch wenn ihr Körper stark war, so war er doch der, einer Frau. Und wenn er sie so betrachtete, sah sie heute sogar viel schlechter aus, als am vorigen Tag. Vielleicht war es das Adrenalin gewesen? Die Ruhe der Nacht, hatte den Strapazen der letzten Tage einen Angriffspunkt geboten. Und dann war da ja auch noch die wohl anstrengendste Sache von allen gewesen: Die Begegnung mit ihrem Vater.  
  
Jack stolzierte wankend zu ihr und lehnte sich auf die Reling neben ihr.  
  
"Woher hast du es gewußt?" fragte sie mit tiefer Stimme, denn der Schlaf mußte gerade erst geendet haben.  
  
Jack grinste und seine goldenen Zähne blitzten. Er zog die Schultern hoch.  
  
"Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Ihr habt die gleiche Weise euch auszudrücken."  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Nun," er drehte sich um, so daß er den Mast seines Schiffes im Auge hatte und stützte nun die Ellenbogen auf das Holz. "Ihr flechtet beide so viele Vergleiche und Sprichwörter in eure Sätze ein, daß es einfach auffällig war. Außerdem, wie viele Leute lernt man schon kennen, die so oft griechische Götter anrufen, wie ihr beiden es tut?" Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie lässig über seine Schulter an.  
  
Ein Lächeln. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten.  
  
"Ja, nicht wahr? Er hat früher immer mit mir zusammen am Lagerfeuer gesessen und mir von den griechischen Helden, Mythen und Göttern erzählt. Ich habe immer voller Faszination zugehört."  
  
Sie sah hinaus aufs Meer und schien in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.  
  
"Was wollte Bill von deinem Onkel, Lara?"  
  
Sie seufzte, als sie wieder ins düstere Hier und Jetzt zurück geholt wurde.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube... es war ein kleiner Edelstein, um den es sich drehte."  
  
Jack wurde hellhörig. Ein weiterer Stein?  
  
"Welche Farbe? Was war es für einer?"  
  
"Ein blauer... ein Saphir, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Mein Onkel hatte es abgestritten, daß er im Besitz des Steines war, aber Bill fand ihn." Sie sah grübelnd auf Meer hinaus. "Das alles wegen einem kleinen Stein?"  
  
"Ein blauer Stein? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Bill hatte schon den Saphir."  
  
"Nein, hatte er nicht."  
  
"Was?" Jack sah auf.  
  
Marley war an sie heran getreten. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie Schultern seiner Tochter.  
  
"Sam wußte von den Steinen, er erkannte die Ernsthaftigkeit der Angelegenheit. Ich mußte es tun, Lara. Sam erklärte sich bereit, einen der Steine an sich zu nehmen und gab mir dann ein Duplikat. Wir wollten nicht, daß die Steine zusammen blieben, noch konnten wir riskieren, sie jemand anders in die Hand zu geben. Ich dachte, er wäre in Sicherheit, als Bill auf die Fälschung reingefallen war."  
  
Sie blinzelte die Tränen schnell weg und nickte.  
  
"Ich weiß, daß Onkel Sam diese Notwendigkeit wohl auch gesehen hatte."  
  
"Noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse, Marley," funkelte Jack ihn an.  
  
"Nichts, was mir im Moment einfallen würde oder von Bedeutung erscheint, Kapitän."  
  
Jack verdrehte die Augen.  
  
*Hoffentlich hast du nicht wieder was Wichtiges vergessen, Marley.*  
  
"Lara, ich muß dich noch um etwas bitten," sagte Jack.  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Sag Elizabeth nicht, daß du einmal vorgehabt hast, Will Turner zu töten. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie heftig sie reagieren kann."  
  
"Ach, würde die Arme in Tränen ausbrechen?" lachte sie herablassend.  
  
Jack grinste.  
  
"Sie würde dich unangespitzt in den Boden rammen, Teuerste!"  
  
Sofort verging Lara Jade das Lachen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Auf dem Schiff  
  
Zwei ruhige Tage und Nächte waren vergangen. Samuel Jones hatte die meiste Zeit beim jungen Turner verbracht und dessen Zustand beobachtet. Seine Temperatur war runter gegangen und die Zuckungen der fiebrigen Träume waren einem trockenen Husten gewichen. Es sah besser aus für William, wußte der alte Pirat. Er streckte den Kopf etwas weiter über die Reling, um den Wind noch besser spüren zu können. Die frische Luft tat ihm sehr gut. Bill war nur einmal hinunter zu seinem Sohn gegangen und Samuel war froh darüber. Er sah das Bild noch vor sich. Der Vater stand über dem Bett seines Sohnes und starrte auf ihn herab. William hätte sich nicht wehren können und auch er selbst hätte es nicht gewagt, sich Bill in den Weg zu stellen. Aber dieser hatte nichts getan, hatte sicher erkannt, daß William noch nicht wieder bei Kräften war. Statt dessen starrte er nur herab auf den schwachen Körper. Eine ganze Stunde. Das Zimmer war unglaublich heiß geworden oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Jedenfalls konnte er es nun nicht mehr länger als eine Stunde darin aushalten. Irgendwie war es ziemlich stickig.  
  
*Genug Luft geschnappt!*  
  
Er raffte sich wieder auf, um zurück in die drückende Kajüte zu gehen. Als er die Türe öffnete, sah er William am Schreibtisch sitzen.  
  
"Ihr seid wach?"  
  
William sah nicht auf, las weiter in dem Buch, welches auf dem Schreibtisch lag und stütze sich weiterhin auf das schwere rotbraune Holz.  
  
"Ihr solltet im Bett bleiben, William," er war wirklich besorgt.  
  
Aber William hörte nicht. Also trat er hinter ihn und las ein Paar Zeilen.  
  
"Um dessentwillen tun wir nämlich alles: damit wir weder Schmerz noch Verwirrung empfinden. Sobald dies an uns geschieht, legt sich der ganze Sturm der Seele..." las er laut. "Epikur? Ich dachte, das wäre nicht nach Eurer Einstellung?"  
  
"Ist es auch nicht..." William wurde vom Husten unterbrochen.  
  
Er war keuchend und trocken. Jones ging zum Bett und holte die Decke, um sie Will über die Schultern zu legen. Allmählich beruhigte der sich wieder.  
  
"Aber es ist erheiternd, wie dieser Dummkopf sich selbst etwas vorspielte."  
  
Jones griff über die schlanke Schulter des Mannes vor ihm und legte eine silberne Pistole auf das Buch.  
  
"Die habt Ihr vergessen."  
  
William betrachtete die Waffe nachdenklich, seine dunklen, tiefen Augen wanderten vom Griff bis zum anderen Ende des Silbers. Sie war sehr fein gearbeitet, mit zierlichem Muster.  
  
"Ja, zeitweise habe ich sie in der Tat vermißt."  
  
Samuel zuckte innerlich zusammen. Und ein weiteres Mal bekam William einen kleinen Hustenanfall. Als dieser wieder nachließ, fiel der junge Turner etwas nach vorne, geschwächt von der Anstrengung des Hustens. Der ältere Mann war sofort da und wollte ihn wieder aufrichten.  
  
"Nein! Laß mich!" William hob die Hand abwehrend und raffte sich selbst wieder auf. "Es geht schon wieder."  
  
"Geh ins Bett. Du schwächst dich nur noch mehr."  
  
Will atmete schwer aus.  
  
Jones sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die Tür öffnete, kein Geräusch war zu hören gewesen. William aber saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand und regte sich nicht.  
  
"Vater," grüßte er mit emotionsloser Stimme.  
  
Samuel Jones beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Diese Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn war außergewöhnlich... aber nicht unbedingt im guten Sinne. Er wußte, wie diese erzwungen worden war. Und er befürchtete zu wissen, warum Bill hier war.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, geht es dir wieder besser, William."  
  
"Er ist noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften," versuchte Jones sich in die Unterredung einzumischen.  
  
Aber Bill duldete dies nicht und trat hinter seinen Sohn, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und kam dann mit dem Gesicht ganz nah an sein Ohr. William bewegte sich nicht, sei es, weil er keine Angst hatte, oder sei es, weil er vor Furcht erstarrt war. Der Atem des Kapitäns war eiskalt, als er ihm zuflüsterte.  
  
"Wie liebst du mich, Sohn?"  
  
William antwortete mit automatischer Präzision.  
  
"Ich liebe Euch inbrünstig, mit ganzem Herzen, Vater."  
  
"Bist du mir treu ergeben?"  
  
"Natürlich, ich würde alles für Euch tun."  
  
"Würdest du mir dein Leben überschreiben?" Bill streichelte über Williams dunkles Haar und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Ich würde für Euch sterben."  
  
Ein grausames Lächeln bildete sich auf Bills Lippen. Er ließ sich mit der nächsten Frage viel Zeit.  
  
"Würdest du Jack Sparrows Leben für mich geben?"  
  
Williams Hand zitterte. Seine Augen blickten auf. Und da war es schon zu spät! Der Augenblick, den er gezögert hatte, war schon zu lange gewesen.  
  
"Geh hinaus, Samuel!" sagte Bill ruhig und griff in seine Jackentasche.  
  
Der Mann tat, wie ihm aufgetragen. Als er die Türe schloß, sah er gerade noch, wie William sich ruckartig umdrehte, und versuchte die riesige Hand des Kapitäns aufzuhalten. Samuel schloß die Augen und versuchte so schnell, wie möglich an Deck zu kommen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war ein furchtbarer Schrei zu hören, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Eilig hielt er sich die Ohren zu, rannte hinaus und schloß die Türe. Er wollte nicht noch einmal Zeuge des Verbrechens werden, das nun begangen wurde.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth saß in Jacks Kajüte und betrachtete die großen Karten, welche auf dem riesigen Tisch ausgebreitet waren. Ihre Finger wanderten hier hin, wanderten dort hin, ohne ersichtliches Ziel.  
  
"Wir werden morgen die Insel erreichen."  
  
Sie schrak auf. In der Tür stand Jack.  
  
"Morgen," sie hielt ihre rechte Hand fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.  
  
Nachdenklich wandte sie sich wieder den Karten zu. Jack kam herein gewankt und sah trotz der ernsten Stimmung, in die Elizabeth seit San Lorenza verfallen war, belustigend aus.  
  
"Scheinst dich ja nicht gerade zu freuen, Liebste. Aber du wußtest, daß das mit uns nie eine Zukunft hatte."  
  
"Mir ist nicht zum Scherzen zu Mute, Jack. Ich fürchte mich."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Elizabeth. Dein Verlobter wird wieder er selbst. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, daß nur noch ein kleines Bißchen dazu gefehlt hätte."  
  
"Wenn ich das doch nur glauben könnte... Er sah mich an. So kalt, als erkenne er mich nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß." Jack erinnerte sich an sein "Verhör", wo William zugesehen hatte, ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
  
*Zum Glück hat mein schönes Gesicht keinen Schaden davon genommen.*  
  
Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und stützte sich wie ein Betrunkener auf sie.  
  
"Keine Sorge," er machte mit der freien Hand eine ausladende Bewegung. "Ich, Kapitän Jack Sparrow, sage dir, daß wir ihn wieder bekommen."  
  
Sie versuchte zu lächeln und seufzte, sah dem Mann neben ihr in die schwarz umrandeten Augen.  
  
*Wenn es einer schafft, dann du.* 


	11. Insula Silentia

Der Countdown läuft! Das dritt letzte Kapitel ist da! Fällt mir plötzlich richtig schwer, weiter zu schreiben, denn ich habe selbst Angst vor dem Ende *zittert wie Espenlaub*... Aber alles hat ein Ende, nicht wahr? Dennoch, ich freue mich auf den großen Showdown! *hüpft umher* Bald ist es so weit!  
  
@jenny: Gut, daß dir die Story gefällt :-) Hoffentlich magst du sie auch noch, nach dem Ende *g*  
  
@Liberty: ich habe William nicht weh getan! Oder es war nach einem meiner Saufgelage mit Rum... kann mich gar nicht an das 10 Kapitel erinnern *lol* Habe das erste Buch der Fortsetzung, glaub ich. Von R. A. Salvatore?  
  
@Nilaihlah: Hehe, so lange? *freut sich* hoffe du hast keinen Ärger bekommen...  
  
@Sparrow-666: Häh? Leggi? Sag mir mal, was das bedeutet... Hast du da jemanden gefoltert? ;-) *Schnappt sich Will wieder zurück* Mein! Mein! Nur mein! *hebt drohend den Finger* Und bleib mir nur mit deiner Feder weg! Bin gar net kitzelig! *zittert am ganzen Leib*  
  
@Vicky23: Hehe, naja. So lange du der Story noch folgen konntest... aber bald ists ja vorbei, dann bist du aus dem Nebel erlöst *g*  
  
@Varie Fanel: Cliffhanger? Ich beende doch nie ein Kapitel mit einem Cliffhanger... *lacht böse in die Nacht hinein* Supi, daß es dir gefällt!  
  
@Elle: hehe! Bill ist doch ein genialer Bösewicht! Ich liebe ihn und er fasziniert mich!  
  
@Minui: Wußte, es gefällt dir *g* Mal sehen, wie du das nächste findest! Action!  
  
@Rhodorik: Schön, daß du noch dabei bist, dachte, ich hätte dich irgendwo am Anfang verloren... Aber das Pairing behalte ich noch für mich *evil grin*  
  
So jetzt geht's aber endlich weiter! Viel Spaß!  
  
Fathers Footsteps 11  
  
- Insula Silentia -  
  
Es war später Nachmittag und die Sonne besprenkelte das Meer am Horizont mit Gold. Das Schiff hob und senkte sich im Seegang. Der Wind blies stark und blähte die Segel. Kapitän Bill Turner stand am Bug seines Schiffes und sah gen Horizont, wo sich eine dunkle Linie abzeichnete. Sie waren endlich da. Nach außen war er völlig ruhig und rührte sich nicht, stand mit geschwellter Brust da und ließ den Wind sich in seinem Umhang fangen. Aber innerlich war er unruhig, aufgeregt. Von ihm aus hätte sich der Himmel öffnen können, um einen Sturm los zulassen, nur damit sie ihr Ziel schneller erreichten. Die Insel des Schweigens. Sie lag direkt vor ihnen, diese kleine, wilde Insel. Das Versteck des Schatzes, den er suchte, der Hauptankerplatz seines Schiffes, der Ort, an dem er einen Sohn bezwungen hatte. Ein grausames Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte. Auch seine eigene Seele war nur ein kleiner Preis für die Macht, die nun im Begriff war, in seine Hände zu fallen. Wozu brauchte er Seele, wozu Verstand, wenn in Kürze alles ihm gehören würde, was er wollte?  
  
Die Insel kam näher und schon bald würde er den Befehl geben, den Anker runter zu lassen, damit sie an Land gehen konnten. Dann mußten sie nur noch die Höhle finden... Sie hatten noch nicht danach Ausschau gehalten bei ihren Aufenhalten hier, da der Aufwand zu groß gewesen wäre. Die Insel war völlig verwuchert und man kam nur sehr langsam voran. Außerdem vertraute Bill auf die Karte, welche er immer in der Nähe seines schwarzen Herzens aufbewahrte. Er legte eine Hand auf seine linke Jackentasche, als ob er prüfte, daß sie noch da war. Er atmete tief, als er das Stück Papier und einen kleinen Stein darin fand.  
  
*Bald! Bald ist es so weit!*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Land in Sicht!"  
  
Jack rannte an Deck und lehnte sich über die Reling. Ja! Land in Sicht! Dort war sie! Die Insel, nach der sie Ausschau gehalten hatten.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth kam zu ihm gelaufen und war in sichtlicher Aufregung.  
  
Er wies zu dem schwarzen Strich vor ihnen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, ihre Hände zitterten.  
  
"Da ist sie..." sagte er mit erfreutem Unterton.  
  
Sofort trat Besorgnis in ihre Augen.  
  
"Was, wenn sie uns sehen? Das Schiff ist um einiges größer, als die Black Pearl."  
  
"Hey, Mädchen, sag nichts gegen meine Geliebte!"  
  
Innerlich mußte Elizabeth lachen. Aber die Sache war zu ernst, als daß ihre Freude bis nach außen durchkommen konnte.  
  
"An Männern sind sie uns wahrscheinlich immer noch überlegen, obwohl wir bei San Lorenza so viele außer Gefecht gesetzt haben..."  
  
Jack grinste.  
  
"Um zu meinem Schiff zurückzukehren... Die Pearl ist viel schneller, als Bills kleines Beiboot. Wir wären wahrscheinlich schon längst an ihm vorbei, wenn wir nicht diesen kleinen Umweg gemacht hätten."  
  
"Umweg?"  
  
"Sie sind auf der Südseite der Insel angekommen, wir aber auf der westlichen. So wissen sie wenigstens nicht, wo oder ob wir überhaupt schon da sind."  
  
Elizabeth nickte zufrieden. Warum hatte sie nicht gleich daran gedacht? Jack ließ sie alleine und kletterte den Hauptmast hinauf, um besser sehen zu können. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte er den Strand, der eine weiße Linie gegen das dichte Grün im Hintergrund bildete. Wenn sie Bill auf den Fersen bleiben wollten, würden sie zuerst am Strand entlang in die Nähe der Südküste laufen müssen, denn schon von hier aus ahnte er, wie dicht der Dschungel gewachsen war. Es machte ihm Sorgen, denn wenn Bill Wachen am Strand zurück ließ, würden sie sicher Ärger bekommen. Doch es war schier unmöglich, in diesem Wald auch noch auf die Suche nach ihm zu gehen. Sie mußten einfach ihr Glück versuchen. Jack seufzte. Er freute sich schon auf die Blutegel, Schlangen und Moskitos, die das hiesige Klima liebten. Zum Glück war die Insel nicht groß, sonst wären sie sicher auch noch Tage lang auf der Suche, bevor sie das Versteck erreichten. Doch man konnte die Insel vielleicht in drei Tagen durchschreiten, wenn man den Dschungel berücksichtigte.  
  
Er sah herab aufs Deck. Unter ihm hatten sich schon einige an die Luft begeben, um einen Blick auf die Insel erhaschen zu können. Darunter erkannte er die roten Haare Lara Jades, die nun zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren.  
  
Lara betrachtete das Grün, welches näher kam.  
  
*Oh weia! Das wird ein Kampf!*  
  
Auch sie erkannte die Tücke des kleinen Fleckchen Landes, vor ihnen. Sie spürte eine warme große Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter, aber drehte sich nicht um.  
  
"Bald bekomme ich, nachdem mich so lange verlangt hat," sagte sie mit haßerfüllter Stimme.  
  
"Willst du nicht deinen Zorn ablegen, Lara? Er macht stolz und unbedacht," erklang Marleys ruhige Stimme.  
  
Lara mußte an die Begegnung mit William zurückdenken und wie sie gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Ja, mit Haß im Herzen kämpfte es sich nicht gut. Deshalb hatte er sie damals schlagen können. Außerdem es wäre nur zu schade, wenn ihr Vater schon wieder das entbehren müßte, was er gerade erst wieder gefunden hatte. Ihr Herz wurde schwer, als sie daran dachte, wie wenig sie sich kannten.  
  
"Ich kann nicht. Ich muß meiner Rache genüge tun. Schon einmal bin ich über mich hinaus gewachsen und habe einen Teil meiner Bürde abgelegt. Ich schaffe dies nicht noch einmal, Vater."  
  
Marleys Augen waren traurig über die Verbitterung seiner jungen Tochter.  
  
"Verspürst du keinen Zorn, wegen Onkel Sam?"  
  
"Was mir wieder gegeben wurde, macht alles Unrecht, welches meiner Familie angetan wart, wieder gut."  
  
Sie dachte über die Worte nach und ging in sich, suchte nach dem schwarzen Punkt in ihrem Geiste, der ihr dieses ungute Gefühl gab.  
  
"Ich vermag ihm nicht zu vergeben, daß er uns so viele Jahre gestohlen hat. Und wenn mein Geist so vergiftet wird, wie der Medeas, ich kann es nicht!"  
  
Marleys Herz wurde schmerzte, als er dieses vernahm. Aber er mußte es akzeptieren.  
  
"Ich wünsche dir, Lara, daß dich nicht ihr Schicksal ereilen wird."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Samuel Jones stand im Dämmerlicht bereit und sah, wie das Beiboot herabgelassen wurde. Sie würden aufbrechen, sich als kleine Gruppe durch den Dschungel schlagen. Er wollte gerade über die Reling klettern, als er erstarrte, seinen Augen nicht glaubte. Die große Gestalt des Kapitäns kam auf ihn zu, aber er war nicht allein... Dieses Bild hatte sich ihm schon lange nicht mehr dargeboten. Der Kapitän schritt aufrecht und stolz übers Deck und an seiner Rechten, einen Schritt hinter ihm, kam Seth. Wie damals, bevor sie nach Port Herold gekommen waren.  
  
"Er kommt mit?" fragte Jones ungläubig.  
  
Seth grinste zufrieden, aber schwieg... wie sein Kapitän. Beide stiegen ins Boot, als auch William sich einfand. Samuels Blut wäre beinahe gefroren. Der junge Mann war aschfahl, er sah schlimmer aus denjeh, seine Haut weiß, sein Blick kalt, seine Augen immer noch glasig vom Fieber. Wie konnte er nur an Land gehen, wo giftige Tiere und kalte Nachtlager auf ihn warteten? Seit dieser Nacht in Williams Kajüte, war Jones` Herz schwer und seine Gedanken düster. Immer wieder verdrängte er das Bild aus seiner Erinnerung: William, die Hand seines Vaters ergreifend, als diese auf ihn zukam. Vergebens. Wie schrecklich es war, dies zu sehen, die Angst in seinen Augen! Und dann der Schrei! Oh, dieser Schrei! Im Nachhinein hatte es ihn getröstet, zu wissen, daß Will etwas von sich selbst erhalten geblieben war. Aber nun sah es nicht mehr so aus, als ob sich so etwas wiederholen konnte. Samuel seufzte innerlich, versuchte, aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Auch nicht, als Williams und Seth` Blicke sich kreuzten. Spannung lag in der Luft, so daß der alte Pirat es spürte. Aber nichts geschah, beide jungen Männer saßen schließlich im Boot. Ein weiterer großer Pirat stieg hinzu, der mit Seth das Ruder übernahm. Ein zweites Beiboot ging ins Wasser.  
  
Am Strand griff Bill in seine Tasche und zückte das Stück Papier. Er studierte es noch einmal genau, wie er es wieder und wieder in seiner Kajüte getan hatte.  
  
Er wandte sich zu den Piraten, die im zweiten Beiboot gesessen hatten und sie nicht begleiten würden.  
  
"Bleibt hier und haltet die Augen offen! Tötet jeden, der sich hier blicken läßt. Sollte die Black Pearl auftauchen, bleibt im Dschungel und versteckt euch. Sollten Leute der Pearl überleben und nach uns suchen, hindert sie daran!"  
  
"Aye!" tönte es, wie aus einem Munde.  
  
Zufrieden kehrte er seinen Männern den Rücken und schritt voran bis zum Wald, wo sie eine geeignete Stelle suchten, um in ihn einzudringen. Als sie einen lichteren Weg fanden, ließ Kapitän Bill Seth und William vorgehen, um den Weg zu bereiten. Jones lief etwas vor ihm, während der stämmige Pirat den Abschluß bildete. Sie waren wenige Kilometer ins Land eingedrungen, als die Sonne im Meer verschwand. William holte eine Fackel heraus und zündete sie an, damit sie die Fallen des Waldes besser sehen konnten. Immer wieder waren sie über das dichte Wurzelwerk gestolpert oder knöcheltief in den Boden gesunken, dort wo das Gebiet sumpfige Züge hatte. Es war besser, nun kein Risiko einzugehen.  
  
William Turner hatte das Geräusch schon eine ganze Weile bemerkt, als der Kapitän bei Nacht eine Rast einlegte. Er war zwar noch ein stattlicher Mann, aber das Alter machte sich auch bei den am besten erhaltenen Männern bemerkbar. Samuel war ebenfalls froh um die Verschnaufpause und ließ sich an einen Baum sinken. Auch Bill zog es vor, eine Weile zu sitzen. Will spähte in die Dunkelheit. Das Geräusch hatte aufgehört. Er sah zu Seth und versuchte, aus dessen Gesicht zu erkennen, ob er es auch gehört hatte. Seth kniete in der Hocke in der Nähe des Kapitäns und sah William mit seinen stechend, blauen Augen an, die im Schein der Fackel leuchteten. Waren seine Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Vielleicht hätte er Haß verspüren sollen gegen den listigen Mann, der vielen so unsympathisch schien, aber dazu war er nicht im Stande. Als William sich wieder der Dunkelheit zuwandte schwindelte ihm.  
  
*Nicht zu schnell,* rief er sich ins Gedächtnis.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich schwach und kalt, aber zeigte es nicht. Vor diesem seltsamen, ruhigen Mann, der früher die rechte Hand seines Vaters gewesen war, wollte er es nicht zugeben. Er traute ihm nicht. Aber sollte er alleine in die Dunkelheit gehen? Er würde Seth nicht um Hilfe bitten, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.  
  
Also ging er allein.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack, Elizabeth, Lara Jade und Marley rannten am Strand entlang. Der weiche Sand gab unter ihren Füßen nach und erschwerte ihr vorkommen. Dennoch kamen sie einigermaßen schnell voran, sogar schneller als Jack es sich erhofft hatte. Sein Herz schlug wild, seine Gedanken rasten. Er spielte im Geiste verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch, wie sie vorgehen sollten, wenn sie Bill gefunden hatten.  
  
*Wenn wir Will haben, kann er sein Vorhaben nicht mehr ausführen! Wir haben, was wir wollten und können verschwinden!*  
  
Aber dann sah er Lara aus den Augenwinkeln, die neben ihm rannte und schon war dieser Gedanke dahin.  
  
*Mist! Es wäre so einfach!*  
  
Aber er hatte ihr versprochen, daß er Bill ihr überlassen wollte.  
  
Die Dämmerung brach herein und der Wind wehte kühler von der See her. Dies machte es angenehm zu laufen. Die Sonne ging schon unter, da erreichten sie den Südstrand.  
  
Jack bedeutete allen in Deckung zu gehen, denn unten am Wasser standen drei und oben am Waldrand saßen zwei große Männer. Der Kapitän der Pearl erinnerte sich noch genau an die Nacht, als er das Schiff das erste Mal gefunden hatte... die Präzision und Aufmerksamkeit der Männer waren außergewöhnlich gewesen. Jack und die anderen kauerten hinter einem Stein am Rande des Waldes, in einiger Entfernung.  
  
"Sie sind bereits weg," stellte Elizabeth fest.  
  
"Ja, wir müssen uns ab jetzt durch den Wald schlagen," Lara war bestimmt nicht begeistert von dieser Vorstellung, aber dies schien ihr besser zu sein, als die direkte Konfrontation mit den Piraten zu suchen.  
  
Jack nickte.  
  
"Also zückt eure Schwerter, jetzt wird geerntet!"  
  
Lianen und Gras flogen umher, morsche Äste fielen zu Boden, umgekippte Bäume wurden überschritten. So lange die Sonne noch ihr letztes Licht gespendet hatte, waren sie gut vorangekommen und für Lara war es ein Leichtes gewesen, die Spur der Gesuchten zu finden und ihr zu folgen. Doch nun, da es Nacht war, wurde es immer schwerer. Sie hatten kein Licht dabei, da dies sie verraten hätte, aber zu ihrem Glück schien der Mond heute Nacht so hell, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
"Juppiter ist uns gnädig," meinte Marley, während seine Tochter wieder einmal nieder kniete, um zu sehen, ob sie noch der richtigen Fährte folgten.  
  
Zu Anfang hatten sie den Weg anhand der abgeschlagenen Pflanzen folgen können, aber zu ihrer Überraschung war der Wald dünner geworden, viel lichter... Lara Jades Finger wanderten am Boden entlang. Jack konnte dort nichts erkennen. Offensichtliche Spuren, wie niedergetretenes Gras, konnte er selbst erkennen, doch nun war er vollkommen auf Lara angewiesen. Sie sah Dinge, die er nicht bewußt wahrnahm, wußte sie zu deuten. Doch er selbst, als Seemann, konnte nur daneben stehen und abwarten. Sie nahm einen kleinen Stock in die Hand und er sah zu Marley. Aber dieser schien genauso beeindruckt von der Fähigkeit seiner Tochter, also hatte er ihr dies nicht beigebracht.  
  
"Gebrochen, aber nicht entzwei. Insgesammt auch noch etwas grün. Es brauchte schon ein Gewicht."  
  
Jack nickte "wohlwissend" zu Marley und Elizabeth und machte eine seiner typischen Handbewegungen. Doch schon mußte er rennen, denn Lara Jade war einfach weiter gegangen. Sie kamen ein ganzes Stück weiter, bis Lara das nächste Mal stoppte und niederkniete.  
  
Jack bückte sich und hob ein Stöcklein auf.  
  
"Etwas grün, abgebrochen..."  
  
Aber Jade schüttelte nur den Kopf. Marley setzte sich kurz, da er wieder mal nichts tun konnte, als zuschauen. Elizabeth stand neben Jack und wippte nervös hin und her. Jack spürte ihre Anspannung und fragte sich plötzlich, ob es richtig gewesen war, sie mitzunehmen.  
  
"Wir sind ganz nah."  
  
Jack kam zu Lara und sah, was sie entdeckt hatte. Fußspuren im nassen, matschigen Boden.  
  
"Wir sind ganz nah?" er legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Der Boden ist hier so naß, so sumpfig... wären die Spuren alt, so wäre auch der Matsch wieder etwas zurück gelaufen, oder Wasser hätte sich darin gesammelt. Die Konturen der Fußabdrücke sind aber sehr scharf, also frisch."  
  
Das war einsichtig. Natürlich war es so!  
  
"Diese Richtung?" fragte Jack, um sicher zu gehen.  
  
Lara Jade nickte.  
  
"Welche Entfernung?"  
  
Wenn sie ihm das sagen konnte, würde er sie küssen. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Ein bis zwei Kilometer."  
  
Jack zuckte zwar, aber überlegte es sich dann doch.  
  
*Lieber nicht... vielleicht ein andern mal...*  
  
Er wollte nicht schon wieder eine Ohrfeige von einer Frau riskieren.  
  
"Kannst du dran bleiben? Ich gehe vor und peile die Lage."  
  
Laras Blick wurde mißtrauisch und wanderte zu ihrem Vater. Aber dieser nickte.  
  
"Also gut, Sparrow, aber denk dran: Bill gehört mir! Mach keine Dummheiten!"  
  
"KAPITÄN Sparrow macht keine Dummheiten."  
  
Er drehte sich schon zum gehen um und wankte sichtlich.  
  
"Bleibt dran, ich komme zu euch zurück, wenn ich fertig bin."  
  
"Nicht daß du dich verläufst, Jack," meinte Elizabeth frech.  
  
Jack blieb kurz stehen, aber drehte sich nicht um.  
  
*Weiber!* dachte er beleidigt für sich und ging.  
  
"Paß auf dich auf," kam dann aber von Lara hinterher und schon war seine Meinung über das andere Geschlecht wieder etwas besser.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
William schlich leise durch den Wald, achtete auf jeden Stein, auf jeden Ast. Er war schon weit von den anderen fort und überlegte, zurückzugehen. Aber Plötzlich sprang etwas in unmittelbarer Nähe von ihm auf und rannte weg. Ohne Zeit zu vergeuden, nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Seine Beute war nur einige Meter voraus, lief aber sehr schnell. Sein Mantel wehte hinter ihm her, ließ ihn eins werden mit den Schatten der Nacht. Aber er verfing sich nicht, sondern strich allerhöchstens sanft an den Ästen, Zweigen und Blättern um ihn herum entlang. Seine Füße fanden leichten Halt bei jedem Schritt, elegant und einfach sprang er über Hindernisse hinweg oder duckte sich unter Ästen hindurch. Der frische Wind spielte mit seinem Haar, der Mond wies ihm den Weg. Seine Sinne waren hellwach.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack hatte die Gruppe gefunden. Die beiden Fackeln hatten sie verraten. Allerdings traute er sich nicht näher heran zu gehen, da er noch nicht wußte, wie viele sie waren und wie aufmerksam sie Ausschau hielten. Also hielt er sich weit entfernt. Er mußte zweieinhalb Kilometer gelaufen sein, seit er seine eigenen Leute verlassen hatte. Nun befand er sich etwa 200 Meter versteckt im Wald und holte sein Fernglas heraus.  
  
*Sieh mal einer an... wen haben wir denn da?*  
  
Im Grunde hatte es ihn nicht überrascht Seth in der Runde zu sehen. Der Mann kniete zwei Meter von Bill, der saß, und schaute wage in seine Richtung, aber etwas nach rechts. Er schwenkte seinem Blick nach... Jack taumelte fast rückwärts so sehr hatte er sich gerade erschrocken! Seth sah auf William mit gelassenem Ausdruck, aber dieser schaute in Jacks Richtung! Gerade war es ihm vorgekommen, als sähe er ihm direkt in die Augen. Er fing sich wieder und schaute noch einmal zu seinem Freund. Immer noch! Er sah ihn an! War er entdeckt? Jacks Puls ging hoch, er machte sich darauf bereit, daß gleich allesamt hinter ihm her sein würden. Schnell überlegte er, in welcher Richtung Marley und die anderen sein mußten. Aber da wandte sich William ab.  
  
*Hast du mich nun gesehen oder nicht?* überlegte er.  
  
Wie auch immer, Jack entschloß sich etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die kleine Gruppe von fünf Leuten zu bringen. Auf Händen und Knien machte er sich davon, bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch zu machen. Büsche und Gras boten ihm einerseits Schutz, andererseits hinderten sie ihn am schnellen davon kriechen.  
  
Zweihundert Meter weiter fühlte er sich sicherer und drehte sich um. Das Licht war nicht mehr zu sehen. Aber dennoch! Dort bewegte sich etwas! Dunkel und nur schwer zu erkennen im düsteren Wald, nur der Mond verriet das, was sich im Schatten versteckte.  
  
*Mist!* Jack krabbelte so schnell, aber auch leise, wie möglich weiter.  
  
Er hatte nur eine Gestalt erkennen können. Wenn er Glück hatte, waren die anderen noch am Rastplatz. Dann hatte Jack eine Chance! Er mußte so viel Abstand von der Gruppe nehmen, wie er konnte. Ein Kampf eins zu eins, war zu gewinnen. Ein Kampf fünf zu eins nicht! Und schon gar nicht, wenn die Gegner Bill, William und Seth waren.  
  
Sein Herz schlug so schnell, daß Jack fast befürchtete, der Verfolger könne es hören. Wie kam er voran? Hatte er schon wieder Vorsprung? Der Wald mußte den anderen aufhalten. Er blieb still stehen, im Schutze eines Busches, unter dem er nun lag, und sah zurück. Niemand... sollte er weiter gehen? Als er nach vorne sah, stand plötzlich das Paar schwarze Stiefel vor ihm, welches er schon einmal in ähnlicher Position gesehen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen erwartete er fast, den harten Gegenstand an seinem Hinterkopf spüren zu können. Aber er blieb aus. Statt dessen traten die Stiefel an ihm vorbei, sehr sacht und ohne ein Geräusch.  
  
*Du läufst, wie dein Vater früher...*  
  
Das war seine Chance! Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte er los! Aus dem Gebüsch und von dem Verfolger fort, gleichzeitig auch von Bill und den anderen Männern noch weiter weg. So schnell er konnte! Die Stiefel konnten nun nicht mehr ihr Nahen verbergen, Sparrow hörte die Schritte hinter ihm. Sie folgten ihm und kamen näher, obwohl Jack so schnell rannte, wie ihn seine Beine trugen.  
  
Es nützte nichts, er konnte nicht mehr weiter, der Verfolger hatte ihn fast eingeholt. Er zog blank und blieb ruckartig stehen, drehte sich. Nichts? Er blickte sich um, aber sah nur die Umrisse der Bäume und eines großen Felsbrockens um sich. Aber er wußte, welches die richtige Richtung war... das Geräusch eines Schwertes, welches gezogen wird, verriet es ihm. Sein Angreifer war direkt vor ihm. Und da trat er aus dem Schatten, sein Schwert vor sich. Silbern, wunderschön glitzernd im Mondschein. Jack kam es vor, als zöge sich dieser Augenblick Minuten hin... Bebte die Erde?  
  
Zwei Meter vor ihm blieb er stehen. Jack betrachtete die Klinge, der auf ihn gerichteten Waffe. Tatsächlich war sie mit feinen glitzernden Adern durchsetzt, die im schwachen Licht hell hervorstachen.  
  
"Das ist Silber. Es hat Monate gedauert es einzuarbeiten ohne daß das Metall brüchig geworden wäre," Williams Stimme war kalt und zischend.  
  
Sie hing dumpf in der Luft. Jack fiel auf, daß der Wald plötzlich still geworden war... weder Nachtvögel, noch das Rauschen des Meeres waren zu hören.  
  
"Was ich in der Hand halte, ist allerdings auch ein Meisterstück," gab er zurück.  
  
"Nicht mal annähernd," die Stimme wurde gefährlich ruhig. "Hälst du es für klug, die Klinge mit einem Piraten zu kreuzen?"  
  
Ein Grinsen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht.  
  
"Du ein Pirat? Daß ich nicht lache! Du wolltest doch nie einer, von meiner Sorte sein!"  
  
Williams Augen funkelten. Jack erkannte allerdings etwas seltsames in ihnen. War sein Gegner müde? Oder Krank? Jack fand, daß sein einstiger Freund noch blasser als das letzte Mal aussah, wenn dies möglich war. Irgendwie war er auch dünner... Und noch etwas fiel Jack auf: William war ihm wieder völlig entfremdet. Bei San Lorenza, hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte sein Freund ihn erkannt, als wäre er kurz davor gewesen, sich von seinem Vater abzuwenden. Nun aber schien er fremder als je zuvor.  
  
"Ich bin auch keiner von deiner Sorte... ich bin besser!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten griff William an. Er schlug gegen Jacks Seite. Dieser wehrte ab, also vollführte Will eine Drehung um seine Achse, schlug gegen Jacks Füße, trat sofort nach seinem Kopf. Jack sprang über den Hieb hinweg und duckte sich. Knapp verfehlte der Fuß sein Genick. Er parierte zwei weitere Schläge, drehte sich von William weg, schlug selbst! Als sein Gegner einen Stoß versuchte, machte der Kapitän der Pearl einen Ausfallschritt und stieß selbst zu, wodurch dieser gezwungen war zurückzuspringen.  
  
Kurze Pause... Will starrte Jack an, böse und entschlossen. Ein grausames Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt. Sie standen sich gegenüber, zwei Meter trennten sie nur, beide hielten Ihre Schwerter hoch. Dem Kapitän war die besondere Bearbeitung der Waffe, des anderen aufgefallen. Schmal und graziös warf die Klinge das Mondlicht zurück, glänzte wunderschön. Aber ihm blieb nicht genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Will griff wieder an, diesmal schneller.  
  
Wieder und wieder hieb William auf Jack ein, hielt ihn in Bewegung. Der Atem des einstigen Schmiedes wurde immer kürzer.  
  
*Wirst du schon müde? Das Letzte Mal warst du ausdauernder.*  
  
Jack wich wieder einem Tritt aus, indem er einen Schritt zurück machte und den Oberkörper nach hinten beugte. Da führte William einen eleganten Schlag, der direkt auf seinen Hals zielte. Jack erschrak, versuchte seine Waffe nach oben zu bringen! Es war zu überraschend! Er hatte einen fatalen Fehler gemacht! Doch unerwarteter Weise, hielt er sein Schwert noch in Händen, sein Kopf saß noch auf seinen Schultern, als er erfaßte, warum er noch lebte.  
  
*Ah, du bist besser geworden! Aber deine Schläge sind etwas kraftlos, mein Guter!*  
  
Nun war er an der Reihe. Jack schlug links, schlug rechts, drehte sich von seinem Gegner weg. Er griff nach einem Ast, brach ihn ab und warf das Holz nach William. Dieser wehrte es mit der Waffe ab, aber Jack hatte schon nachgesetzt, hieb nach der Brust des jungen Mannes. Will drehte sich aber an der Klinge entlang und kam kurz vor Jack zum stehen. Dieser hielt die Hand mit der Waffe fest, hatte sie nun fest mit seinen eigenen Fingern umschlossen, nicht bereit, sie wieder loszulassen. Sie standen so nahe, daß jeder den Atem des anderen spüren konnte. Williams schnellerer mischte sich mit Jacks ruhigem, immer etwas nach Rum riechenden. Dunkle Augen trafen aufeinander, weiße Haut gegenüber dunkel gebräunter. Doch dann drückte Sparrow zu. Das Handgelenk des anderen knackte unter dem festen Griff, der kräftigen Finger, die mit gedrehten Tüchern geschmückt waren. Das Schwert fiel zu Boden in das dichte Laub.  
  
"Na, Bubi? Solltest etwas mehr essen! Bist etwas schwach auf der Brust!"  
  
Auf Williams Gesicht legte sich ein grausames Lächeln. Er atmete schwer.  
  
*Klack*  
  
Kaum hatte Jack dieses Geräusch gehört, sah er auch schon in den Lauf einer silbernen Pistole, deren Zug gerade zurückgezogen worden war. Er legte den Kopf zurück und wußte, daß er verloren hatte.  
  
"Du mogelst!"  
  
William zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Pirat!" meinte er sarkastisch.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich bleibe nicht länger!" Elizabeth war unruhig. "Er ist schon zu lange weg."  
  
Aber Marley schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Vielleicht. Aber wenn er nun doch keine Schwierigkeiten hat, könnte es sein, daß wir ihm mehr von selbigen machen, als ihm zu helfen."  
  
Elizabeth ballte ihren zarten, weißen Hände zusammen. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie hatte Jack nur alleine gehen können? Aber leider mußte sie sich auch eingestehen, daß der erste Maat Recht hatte. San Lorenza kam ihr in Erinnerung. Sie und Marley waren damals losgegangen, entgegen der Vorbehalte des ersten Maats. Und was hatten sie davon gehabt? Aber sie war voller Sorge. Voller Ungeduld. Resigniert sank sie zu Boden und beobachtete Lara Jade. Sie suchte wieder den Boden und die Sträucher ab.  
  
"Ich glaube, sie haben hier Rast gemacht," meinte sie nachdenklich. "Wir müssen jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein und leise sprechen. Sie werden nicht weit weg sein."  
  
Das beschwichtigte Elizabeth und Marley atmete erleichtert aus... Ein übermütiger Geist, konnte gefährlich sein. Sein Blick verweilte auf seiner Tochter. Sie war so schön. Er liebte sie, auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich kannte. Er wollte sie kennenlernen und wollte sie nicht gleich wieder verlieren.  
  
"Du hast so viel von deiner Mutter," sagte er leise.  
  
Laras grüne Augen schauten auf, starrten ihn einen Augenblick lang an. Dann senkte sie den Kopf wieder.  
  
"Onkel Sam meinte, ich hätte viel von dir."  
  
Marley lächelte, als er die Frau sah, das rote Haar, die schlanke Gestalt. Nein, sie sah wie ihre Mutter aus.  
  
"Laßt uns weiter gehen, damit wir ihnen auf den Fersen bleiben." Sie stand auf und blickte in die Richtung, in die sie gehen wollte.  
  
Marley und Elizabeth folgten ihr.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Schaut, schaut! Was William uns Hübsches mitbringt," rief Seth überschwenglich aus.  
  
Die zwei Männer traten aus dem Schatten des Waldes in das sachte Licht der Fackel. Sparrow ging vor Turner, der seine silberne Pistole auf den Mann gerichtet hatte. Seth` Augen funkelten, als er den Kapitän wieder sah und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Jack schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
"Jack, du mußt deine Nase in alles stecken, was?" meinte Bill und stöhnte. "Es gefällt mir gar nicht, daß ich jetzt auch noch dich am Hals habe."  
  
"Ich wollte es nicht so, Bill, aber dein Sohn war anderer Meinung. Jetzt wirst du damit leben müssen..." scherzte Jack Sparrow.  
  
Der schwarz gekleidete Kapitän verdrehte die Augen.  
  
*Bald hast du nichts mehr zu lachen, Schwätzer!*  
  
Er stand auf und bedeutete den anderen sich auch zu erheben.  
  
"Seth, kümmere dich darum, daß unser Freund hier nicht zu viele Freiheiten hat." Dann drehte er sich um und schaute wieder einmal auf die Karte, während Seth sich mit Vergnügen daran machte, Jacks Hände vor ihm zusammenzubinden. Der junge Mann zog das Seil so fest, wie möglich und achtete darauf, daß der Knoten auch gut gemacht war. William stand schweigend da.  
  
"Nicht mehr weit," brummte Bill vor sich hin. "Vielleicht noch drei Kilometer."  
  
Sein Finger glitt auf der Karte entlang. Jones beobachtete den jungen Turner. Er fand daß dieser müde aussah, leichte Augenringe erschienen im Schein der Fackel. Will stand da und sah einfach zu, wie Seth tat, was ihm gesagt worden war. Jack ließ Seth gewähren - er hatte keine andere Wahl - und sah zu dem älteren Mann her, seine schwarz umrandeten Augen verrieten aber das Feuer in ihm und daß er noch lange nicht aufgegeben hatte. Dies schürte die Hoffnung in Samuel. Da bekam er eine Idee... Samuel nickte unmerklich, dann ging er zu seinem Kapitän, der mit dem Papier beschäftigt war. Jones streckte sich etwas, um an das Ohr des großen Mannes zu reichen. Dieser sah auf, als der alte Pirat ihm etwas zuflüsterte und nach kurzem Zögern, drehte er sich um. Langsam und gefährlich schritt er auf Seth zu. Jack trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, aber stieß an William, der ihm jede weitere Ausweichmöglichkeit nahm.  
  
"Seth... du kannst mir nicht weis machen, daß William Jack bemerkt hatte und du nicht."  
  
Seth` Augen wurden klein und hart. Er hatte sich etwas verkrampft. Aber dann gab er dem scharfen Blick des Kapitäns nach.  
  
"Ich habe ihn bemerkt."  
  
"Und du bist nicht an Williams Stelle gegangen, um deine Schuld zu begleichen?"  
  
"Nein, ich wollte nicht von Eurer Seite weichen, Kapitän," versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. "Es hätte eine Falle sein können. Was, wenn jemand einen Hinterhalt geplant hätte?"  
  
"Schweig Seth!" donnerte Bill und der junge Mann zuckte zusammen. "Hast du etwa nicht bemerkt, daß ich selbst ein guter Kämpfer bin?"  
  
"Nein, Sir! Ich weiß, daß ihr kämpfen könnt!"  
  
"Dann hälst du mich für dumm? Ich kann keinen Hinterhalt erkennen?"  
  
"Nein, Sir," Seth war nun sehr nervös.  
  
"Bist du dir bewußt, wie sehr ich William brauche? Wie wichtig sein Leben, sein Blut für mein Vorhaben ist?"  
  
Seth schwieg jetzt und erwartete das Schlimmste.  
  
"Oder hast du mich doch verraten und willst mich daran hindern?"  
  
Empörung stieg in dem jungen Mann auf.  
  
"Nein, ich würde Euch nicht verraten! Ihr wißt das, Kapitän!"  
  
Bills Stimme wurde gefährlich ruhig.  
  
"Ich verliere langsam die Geduld mit dir, Seth. Daß du noch lebst, hast nur deinen guten Diensten zu verdanken, die du mir früher geleistet hast. Doch in letzter Zeit versagst du immer öfter... Du solltest dich hüten!"  
  
Die Drohung schlug ein, wie der Blitz. Seth war erstarrt, als Bill sich von ihm abwandte und den Weg fortsetzte. William ging ohne ihn zu beachten an ihm vorbei und stieß Jack unsanft an, auch zu gehen. Erst dann hatte sich Seth wieder gefangen und sah der Gruppe nach, wie sie weiter in die Dunkelheit vordrang. Haßerfüllt starrte er auf den alten Piraten, der zu einem Dorn in seinem Auge geworden war. Dann wanderte sein Blick zum jungen Turner... Die Grimasse seines Gesichtes, zeigte puren Wahnsinn. Das Lächeln, welches ihn danach befiehl war entstellt: Seine Augen traten leicht heraus und die Mundwinkel waren unnatürlich nach oben gezogen...  
  
*Nein! Du wirst ihn mir nicht nehmen! Das wirst du nicht!*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lara Jade blieb stehen. Elizabeth trat hinter ihr hervor. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine riesenhafte Öffnung aus Stein... Wie ein Tor zur Unterwelt. Allen dreien stockte der Atem. Sie waren da! Marley schloß die Augen und faltete die Hände. Seine Tochter betrachtete diese Geste mit Überraschung. So lange sie ihn kannte, hatte er ihr immer diese Mythen und Sagen erzählt. Aber noch nie hatte er ihr den Anschein gemacht, daß er gläubig war. Der Mann bemerkte ihre Überraschung.  
  
"Es sind heilige Steine..." flüsterte er. "Man kann nie wissen, welchem Gott sie dienen."  
  
Lara war sich nicht sicher, ob sie lachen oder ihrem Vater Recht geben sollte. Schließlich wußten sie nicht, was dort drinnen auf sie zukommen würde...  
  
Elizabeth war fasziniert von der Höhle. Der Eingang war so hoch! Sicher fünfzehn Meter! Sie tastete sich an dem Stein entlang, der rauh und total kahl war, kein Moos. Sie war voller Ehrfurcht vor der Natur, in einem ähnlich demütigen Zustand, wie Marley.  
  
*Ich werde mich nicht einschüchtern lassen von Kindermärchen,* dachte Lara Jade bei sich.  
  
Da hörten sie leise Stimmen aus der Höhle. Elizabeth zog ihre Hand ruckartig zurück, als wäre die Wand heiß geworden. Der Eingang der Höhle klaffte vor ihnen auf, aber Dunkelheit und der gewundene Gang darin, ließen den Blick nicht weiter als ein paar Meter ins Innere vordringen.  
  
Lara sah zu der jungen Frau hin. Sie sah sehnsüchtig in das Dunkel, aber brachte den Mut nicht auf, die Initiative zu ergreifen. War dies die Frau, von der Jack so überzeugt war, daß sie von außergewöhnlichem Mut war? Da befiel sie Mitleid. Sie selbst hatte William Turner in Aktion gesehen, hatte seine Boshaftigkeit miterlebt. Wenn dies der Mann war, den sie liebte, verstand sie ihre Verzweiflung.  
  
Sie straffte die Schultern. Deswegen waren sie gekommen... und wegen etwas anderem. Sie lächelte zufrieden. Der Zeitpunkt war nahe. Sie sah, wie Marley an ihr vorbei ging. Er hatte den ersten Schritt getan und trat in die Höhle.  
  
Elizabeth schaute zu Lara. Zwei Paar Augen voller Entschlossenheit trafen sich und schon war Lara nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich ihrer Meinung über Elizabeth noch sicher war. Sie nickte ihr zu, Marley zu folgen. Sie selbst bildete den Abschluß. Zusammen verschwanden sie in der Dunkelheit... 


	12. Das Ritual

So, der große Showdown ist da! *heul* Habe sehr lange auf ihn zu gearbeitet und auch an ihm selbst gearbeitet. Ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt und gefällt euch. *ist noch ganz erschüttert* Ein Abschlußkapitel steht euch noch bevor, also wenn euch das tatsächliche Ende interessiert, schaut demnächst noch mal rein (es wird vielleicht nicht so sehr vorhersehbar, wie manche es sich jetzt denken... gelle?). Wenn ihr heiß auf eine Fortsetzung seid und mich dazu bewegen wollt, daß ich diese Arbeit irgendwann mal auf mich nehme, dann REVIEWT WAS DAS ZEUG HÄLT!!! Aber nach Kapitel 13 und dem Ende der Geschichte, werde ich mich erst mal meinen (schon zu lange vernachlässigten) Prüfungen zuwenden.  
  
@Sparrow-666: So, dann schau mal, ob du mich zu Tode kitzeln mußt... Jetzt habe ich wieder sehr viel Zeit zum Lesen *ggg*... vielleicht bist ja du es, die von einer Feder gefoltert werden muß, hehe...  
  
@Kristina: Supi! Freue mich immer auf neue Leser! Hihi, hoffe, es hat keinen Ärger in der Schule gegeben...  
  
@Liberty: Zu kurz?! Verdammt! Weißt du, wie lange ich daran schreibe? *buhuhu* *heult sich ihr schwarze Seele aus dem Leib*... Des hier ist etwas länger, aber eben auch das zweit letzte... Und! *zieht Will zu sich* Der ist für die nächsten Seiten wieder mein! Harrharr! Mein allein! Und! ICH SCHREIBE DOCH NIE CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
@Vicky23: Soso, kannst dir net denken, wer der Verfolger war? NP, einfach aufmerksam Kapitel 12 lesen, dann verziehen sich auch fast alle letzten Nebel, fast wie von selbst *lol*  
  
@jenny65: Tja, noch ist ja auch nicht Schluß, oder? *g*... ich sorge noch dafür, daß ihr auf heißen Kohlen sitzt! Wuahaha!  
  
@jenny: Bist jetzt aber eine andere als jenny65, oder? *g* keine Ahnung, hehe... aber trotzdem danke für das Lob *verbeug*  
  
@Elle: Kurz gehe ich noch auf die Boshaftigkeit von Bill ein, vielleicht wirst du dich ja damit zufrieden geben ;-)... wenn ich mit einer neuen beginne, wird diese nicht so schnell vollendet, wie diese *g* selbst ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt, hihi.... aber wie schon oben gesagt...  
  
@Minui: Ja, noch ein einziges Kapitel *buhuhu*... und Seth... tja, lies am besten selbst *evil grin* Ja, Jack schafft es aber auch immer wieder, nicht wahr? Aber sonst wäre er ja auch nicht Kapitän Jack Sparrow, nicht wahr?  
  
Jetzt geht's aber weiter! Viel Spaß... *heult immer noch*  
  
Fathers Footsteps 12  
  
- Das Ritual -  
  
Jacks Hände kribbelten schon und waren kalt. Seth hatte seine Fesseln sehr fest gezogen. Er bewegte die Finger, damit die Durchblutung wenigstens etwas angeregt wurde. William stieß ihn leicht an, damit er nicht hinter den anderen zurückblieb. Sie gingen durch den gewundenen Gang der Höhle und an den Wänden funkelte es zwischen schwarzem Stein im Schein der Fackeln. Quarz bedeckte sacht den dunklen Felsen. Jack wurde unruhig, es war nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er hoffte inständig, daß Lara bald aufschließen würde und ihn mit einer guten Idee aus dieser Situation heraus hauen könnte.  
  
*Es wird sie freuen, zu sehen, daß ich schon wieder in Gefangenschaft geraten bin...*  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er drei Mal gefangen genommen worden. Zum Glück hatte sie seinen vorangegangenen Kampf mit Seth nicht gesehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster, als er an diese Begegnung dachte. Hätte dieser kalte Mann ihn wirklich so leicht besiegen können? Klar, er hatte seine Möglichkeiten lange nicht ausgeschöpft, aber er selbst war auch nicht zur Höchstform aufgefahren. Jack erinnerte sich an den Moment im Wald, kurz bevor er vor der rastenden Gruppe geflüchtet war. Seth führte etwas im Schilde, Sparrow konnte das förmlich riechen.  
  
Sie waren etwa dreißig Meter in das Innere der Höhle vorgedrungen, als die Wände in einem riesigen Raum endeten und die Decke plötzlich zehn Meter in die Höhe reichte. Jack staunte nicht schlecht, aber er war nicht der einzige. Samuel Jones war überwältigt von dem, was die Natur geschaffen hatte... Er sah sich um: Irgendwo in der Decke mußten mehrere Löcher sein, denn das Mondlicht schien herein und erhellte die Höhle so sehr, daß die Fackeln fast überflüssig waren. Zehn Lichtstrahlen wurden in regelmäßigen Abständen an die Wände geworfen, beschrieben einen perfekten Kreis. Drei weitere beschienen das Zentrum der Höhle, wo ein großer Altar aus dem Stein gehauen worden war. Diese architekturische Leistung war beeindruckend. Vielleicht war die Erschaffung der Höhle doch nicht ganz der Natur überlassen worden?  
  
Fünf Männer sahen sich voller Erstaunen um und waren im Innersten erschüttert über dieses Wunder. Nur einer hatte keinen Blick dafür...  
  
Bills Augen waren an den Altar geheftet, auf etwas, das darauf lag. Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper. Aber er schritt stetig auf den Steinblock zu. Grau und massiv erhob er sich aus dem Boden. Rings herum in dem steinernen Raum waren gräßliche Fratzen und Gestalten heraus gehauen worden. Sie beobachteten die fremden Eindringlinge mit starren Augen. Das Licht der Fackeln ließ dämonenhafte Schatten hinter ihnen lebendig werden. Jack zählte etwa zwanzig von diesen seltsamen Skulpturen, die diese Höhle bewachten.  
  
Bill war nun beinahe am Altar, streckte seine Hand schon gegen ihn aus, obwohl er noch zehn Meter entfernt war. Es sah aus, als würde ihn etwas mit magischer Hand anziehen. Seth bemerkte dies. Er ging zu Sparrow.  
  
"Los, du darfst noch zusehen, bevor wir dich an die Fische verfüttern oder dich gar den wilden Tieren in diesem Dschungel überlassen." Unsanft stieß er ihn in Richtung des Altars.  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des dunklen Kapitäns veränderte sich. Er war nun voller Erstaunen, voller Ehrfurcht... voller Freude und Gier. Langsam beugte er sich über den Steinblock, auf dem seltsame Zeichen in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache gemeißelt waren. Vorsichtig berührte er das große, dicke Buch, als müsse er befürchten, sich die Finger zu verbrennen. Dann strich er etwas sicherer über den unregelmäßigen Umschlag, wodurch der weggewischte Staub kleine glänzende Erhebungen preisgab.  
  
"Wunderschön," murmelte er.  
  
Er wischte den Staub vollständig weg und der Umschlag des Buches war nun nicht mehr grau. Braunes Leder schützte die alten, Pergamentseiten. Darauf waren viele kleine Steine angeordnet, sie beschrieben Strahlen, die vom Mittelpunkt ausgingen, die "Sonne" wurde von fünf Lücken unterbrochen. Sanft blieben Bills Finger am Zentrum des Buches haften.  
  
"Ja, das ist es... wie ich es erwartet hatte."  
  
Es erfreute ihn, daß alles so war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Höhle, die Steine auf dem Buch... die zwei Kreolen auf der Umschlagmitte. Jack war inzwischen nahe genug, um selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen und plötzlich verstand er.  
  
"Gold und Silber mögen es vergießen und ewiglich Zeichen des Paktes sein," wiederholte er die alten Worte der Sage.  
  
So war es, die eine, größere Kreole war aus Gold, die wenig kleinere aus Silber.  
  
"William! Komm her!"  
  
Der junge Turner betrachtete gerade eine besonders grauenerregende Fratze an der Wand. Bei den Worten seines Vaters zuckte er leicht zusammen, aber es brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich losreißen konnte. Er drehte sich gerade um, als...  
  
"So werdet Ihr enden, wenn Ihr Euer Vorhaben durchsetzt," drang eine zarte Stimme an Williams Ohr.  
  
Schnell wandte er sich wieder der Fratze zu. Hatte sie gerade gesprochen? Er konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.  
  
"William!" donnerte sein Vater wieder.  
  
Aber Will konnte diese Stimme nicht ignorieren und starrte nur die Figur an. Sogar als jemand hinter ihn trat und sanft in sein Ohr flüsterte.  
  
"So schrecklich, so furchtbar, wie dieses Steinmonster, so entstellt wirst auch du werden, wenn du den Bund eingehst, Will Turner."  
  
Eine Frauenstimme! Wunderschön! Aber woher wußte sie seinen Namen? Er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Was!? Wer bist du!" Bill hatte den Neuankömmling im Schatten der Höhle bemerkt, als sein Sohn nicht reagiert hatte und war nun in sichtlicher Aufregung.  
  
Aber Will konnte nicht von der Figur vor sich absehen, er war, wie erstarrt und verzaubert von der Stimme hinter ihm. Als er sie hörte, war etwas seltsames passiert: Seine durch das Fieber so kalten Glieder wurden erwärmt und neue Kraft kehrte in sie zurück, Druck fiel von seinen Schultern und er fühlte sich leicht, sogar etwas Farbe kehrte auf seine von Wangen zurück. Und plötzlich war er im Zweifel, konnte seinem Vater nicht gehorchen.  
  
Der große Kapitän wollte das Buch nicht mehr verlassen, es war sein! Statt dessen befahl er Seth, sich des Problems anzunehmen. Dieser nickte knapp und schritt herab, zog sein Schwert und ging auf die zwei Gestalten an der Wand zu, erst sicheren Schrittes. Aber er kam nicht weit, da blieb er stehen.  
  
"Seth, bring William zu mir! Töte den Eindringling!"  
  
"Aber...," stotterte dieser.  
  
"Tu, was ich dir sage!"  
  
"Aber es ist eine Frau, Kapitän!" Die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen.  
  
Bill schwieg kurz vor Verwunderung. Er reckte den Kopf, um etwas besser in den Schatten spähen zu können, erkannte dennoch nicht mehr. Plötzlich befiehl ihn Angst.  
  
"Schütze meinen Sohn! Wir sind zu nahe dran!"  
  
Aber Seth schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sie bedroht ihn nicht."  
  
Allgemeine Verwirrung hing im Raum und Jones wurde kalt, was nicht von der kühlen Luft in der Höhle herrührte. Er sah, wie sich die Hand des Kapitäns zu einer Faust schloß und zitterte. Der große Mann war angespannt. Aber auch sein eigenes Herz schlug wie wild. Was ging nun vor sich? Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, daß sich jemand hier aufhielt. Samuel wagte, einen kurzen Blick zu Jack hinüber zu werfen, der aber genauso in die Dunkelheit starrte. Es war keiner seiner Männer?  
  
Seth wich zurück, zuerst zögerlich... dann schnell, fast hätte er den Halt auf dem unebenen Boden verloren und wäre hingefallen, das Schwert landete scheppernd auf dem Stein. Taumelnd trat er weitere Schritte zurück. Bills Hand wanderte zu seiner eigenen Waffe, genauso wie die, der anderen Männer. Nur Jack stand daneben und konnte nichts tun.  
  
*Verdammt! Ich brauche auch eine Waffe!*  
  
Aber Wills altes Schwert war in der Obhut von Samuel Jones, der keine Anstalten machte, es ihm zu übergeben. Jack konnte nur abwarten...  
  
*Wenn ich doch nur was erkennen könnte!*  
  
Als wäre dieser Gedanke ein Kommando gewesen, trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten, zierlich und klein. Die Frau war sehr jung, ihr braunes Haar fiel schulterlang glatt herab. Blaue Augen sahen unter den Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen hervor. Sie trug hohe braune Stiefel, die ihre nackten Beine zum Großteil versteckten. Der Rest wurde beinahe gänzlich von der hellblauen, knielangen Tunika überdeckt. Nur deren seitlicher Schlitz, verriet die muskulösen Beine darunter, die nur für diejenigen zu sehen waren, welche sehr nahe standen. Sonst schien sie schlank, fast dünn, einen großen Stock in den Händen haltend, der sie selbst überragte.  
  
Stille... Bills laute Stimme durchbrach die Höhle.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er in unhöflichen Ton.  
  
Jack stand immer noch da und traute seinen Augen nicht... War Seth vor dieser kleinen Frau geflüchtet? Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. Sicher hatte man erst mal Respekt vor solch plötzlich auftauchenden Gestalten, aber beim besten Willen, sah diese nicht furchterregend aus.  
  
"Mein Name ist Iona," die leise Stimme wurde von den Wänden zurück geworfen und klang nun viel lauter, als sie eigentlich war.  
  
"Was tust du! Gib sofort meinen Sohn heraus!"  
  
"Ich zwinge ihn nicht, im Schatten zu bleiben. Er tut es von selbst."  
  
"Sie ist eine Hexe," stammelte der große Pirat in der Nähe von Jack.  
  
"William! Komm her!"  
  
Und tatsächlich, nach wenigen Sekunden trat Will aus dem Schatten, sichtlich verstört. Doch er begab sich nicht zu seinem Vater, sondern blieb neben Iona stehen.  
  
"Du mußt ihm nicht Folge leisten, Will, wenn du nicht möchtest," sagte sie ruhig.  
  
Aber das brachte Bill noch mehr auf. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte etwas heraus.  
  
"Doch das muß er! Misch dich nicht ein in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen, kleines Flittchen!"  
  
Er hielt den kleinen Stein, den er gerade herausgeholt hatte, in die Luft und schwenkte damit drohend zu seinem Sohn. Er funkelte schwach im Mondschein. Die Augen der jungen Frau verengten sich.  
  
"Du hast weder Wissen, noch Recht, jemanden durch diese Macht zu bezwingen. Zu viel Schaden hast du schon damit zugefügt," rief sie mit fester Stimme und zeigte auf den dunklen Stein. "Diese Angelegenheit geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, denn ich bin die Hüterin, dieses dunklen Ortes, dieses verdammten Schatzes, der jeden Geist und jede Seele ins Verderben stürzt. Du darfst dieses Schicksal nicht für deinen Sohn bestimmen!"  
  
Aber als sie wieder zur Seite sah, war William nicht mehr da. Er schritt langsam zu seinem Vater, fast zögernd. Jack konnte sehen, wie sich seine Brust aufgeregt hob und senkte, wie sein Atmen schneller wurde mit jedem Schritt. Aber Will ging weiter, fast wie von einer fremden Macht angezogen.  
  
"Du bezwingst ihn mit Mächten, die du selbst nicht begreifst!"  
  
"Ich muß sie nicht begreifen! Ich muß sie nur beherrschen!"  
  
Bill zog seine Pistole, während Will gerade den Altar herauf kam und richtete sie auf die junge Frau.  
  
"Niemand wird mich jetzt noch daran hindern können! Und schon gar nicht ein kleines Mädchen!"  
  
Jack begriff plötzlich und stürzte auf den Kapitän zu. Zu spät! Der Schuß löste sich aus der Pistole, als Sparrow gegen den großen Körper des Kapitäns rannte und ihn zu Boden riß. Beide fielen, Jack landete auf Bill. Sofort wurde er an den Schultern gepackt und hochgezogen. Der große Pirat stieß ihn weg von seinem Kapitän und trat auf ihn ein.  
  
"Drecksack!"  
  
Jack krümmte sich zusammen, als ein Tritt direkt in seinen Magen ging und dachte schon er müßte erbrechen. Doch der Pirat hörte sogleich auf und wollte Bill beim Aufstehen unterstützen, der seine Hand bei Seite schlug.  
  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht zum Auftehen!" meinte er schroff und richtete seinen massigen Körper alleine wieder auf.  
  
Als Jacks Blick sich wieder klärte sah er hinab auf den zierlichen Körper. Dieser lag ohne Regung da.  
  
"Du Schweinehund! Erschießen wir jetzt auch noch unschuldige Mädchen?"  
  
Er spie dem großen Mann vor die Füße. Der Speichel war mit Blut vermischt. Aber Bill achtete nicht darauf und ignorierte ihn. Es war nun an der Zeit...  
  
Schroff zog er seinen Sohn zu sich, der immer noch entsetzt auf den kleinen Körper am Boden sah. Mit seinem eigenen Gewicht drückte der Kapitän William auf die Knie, als dieser es nicht auf seine Anweisung reagiert hatte.  
  
*Lara, es wird Zeit!* dachte Jack bei sich.  
  
Er konnte nichts tun, spürte, wie Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg. Aber sein Blick haftete unabwendbar auf Vater und Sohn.  
  
Bill fügte die fünf kleinen Steine in die "Sonne" ein. Zu seiner Verwunderung waren sie sodann fest im Leder eingefaßt, als wären sie nie heraus gebrochen worden. Zufrieden lächelte er. Das Mondlicht schien auf ihn herab, machte seine Gesichtszüge noch kälter, seine Haut noch blasser.  
  
"So soll es nun sein!" begann Bill feierlich und nahm zuerst den goldenen Ohrring vom Einband des Buches. "Mein Blut besiegele den Pakt, auf daß das Äternum Esse ewiglich fortgeführt werde!"  
  
Ohne zu zucken oder ein Zeichen des Schmerzes, stach er die Kreole in sein linkes Ohrläppchen. Nur wenig Blut trat aus der winzigen Wunde, aber es war genug, um von seinem Ohr zu tropfen, direkt auf den Einband des dicken Buches. War es ein Zeichen, oder war es nur Zufall, daß der Tropfen von auf den Rauchkristall fiel...  
  
Er nahm den silbernen Ohrring und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. Will brach aus seiner Starre aus und sah zu seinem Vater auf. Furcht brach in ihm aus.  
  
Jack konnte die Veränderung in dem jungen Mann sehen. Es war wie Tag und Nacht! Vorher, bei seiner Gefangennahme, jetzt im Angesicht der Verwirklichung von seines Vaters Vorhaben. Die dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen vor Furcht, auf Knien vor Bill.  
  
"Und der Erbe wird sein, mein Sohn, William Turner! Sein Blut besiegele den Pakt, auf daß das Äternum Esse ewiglich fortgeführt werde!"  
  
Er führte den silbernen Ring zu Wills Ohr. Dessen Atmung war nun so schnell und heftig, daß Jack sie hören konnte. William zuckte, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, verweigerte sein linkes Ohr.  
  
Zorn flammte in Bills Augen auf.  
  
"Du willst mir nicht gehorchen?"  
  
William sah nicht auf, sondern in Jacks Richtung. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch er sich einen weiteren Tritt einfing. Wieder krümmte sich der Pirat am Boden zusammen vor Schmerz.  
  
Da ergriff Bill den Kopf seines Sohnes, mit aller Gewalt zwang er ihn dazu, still zu halten. Dann nahm er das silberne Ding und stach es einfach durch das Ohrläppchen, des jungen Mannes. Bill riß ihn hoch und hielt seinen Kopf über das Buch. William ergriff die Handgelenke seines Vaters und versuchte, sie von seinem Kopf zu lösen. Ungeheuren Druck übten sie aus und er dachte, sie würden seinen Schädel in Kürze zerdrücken.  
  
Zu wenig Blut rann aus der Wunde. Es wollte sich kein Tropfen lösen. Da drückte Bill seinen gesamten Kopf auf das Buch und als das Blut den Einband befleckte, ließ er ihn los. William sank zu Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken am Altar.  
  
"Jetzt ist es mein! Das gesamte Wissen der alten Piraten! Verborgene Schätze!"  
  
"Nicht so schnell, Bill!" hallte eine Stimme durch den steinernen Raum.  
  
Jack schaute auf und sah Lara Jade im Eingang der Höhle stehen. Stolz und mit blank gezogenem, goldenen Schwert. Wie eine kühne Amazone. Nun brach das Durcheinander aus!  
  
Lara stürzte mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Kapitän zu, wutentbrannt, wilde Entschlossenheit in den Augen. Hinter ihr her rannten Marley und Elizabeth, beide die Schwerter in Händen.  
  
Bill grinste. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, auch sie zu erschießen, aber er wollte dies nun selbst zu Ende führen. Diese junge Frau sollte vor ihrem Tode noch erfahren, was es hieß, Schmerzen zu erleiden. Dann konnten sie zusammen - Vater und Tochter - in den Tod gehen. Er ergriff sein riesiges Schwert und trat vor den Altar, Lara erwartend.  
  
Die Klingen prallten hart aufeinander, ein Klirren ging durch die Höhle. Sie standen Auge in Auge. Turners schwarze verschluckten alles Licht, während die ihren es geradezu ausstrahlten.  
  
"Endlich, darauf habe ich lange gewartet!" zischte sie.  
  
"Auf den Tod, kleines Mädchen!" gab Bill zurück.  
  
Hinter ihnen hatte Marley den Kampf mit dem Piraten aufgenommen. Es waren ungleiche Kämpfer. Der schwarze Pirat war riesig und im besten Alter, Marley dagegen alt und an Größe um einiges Unterlegen. Doch die Körper beider waren kräftig und muskulös. Der Kampf aber ging nicht unbedingt zu Gunsten des Stärkeren, denn der erste Maat der Black Pearl kämpfte gewandter, erfahrener. Wo der Pirat zwar mit aller Kraft zuschlug, duckte er sich schnell hinweg.  
  
Elizabeth war hinauf zum Altar geeilt.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth!" rief Jack ihr zu.  
  
Sie blieb erschrocken stehen, als sie dem alten Piraten gegenüberstand. Keiner von beiden regte sich. Da hob sie ihr Schwert, zum Kampf bereit. Sie würde sich durchkämpfen, wenn es sein mußte.  
  
Aber ihr Gegenüber tat nichts. Ein freundlicher Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Ah, Lady Elizabeth! Da seid ihr endlich!"  
  
Sie war verwundert. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Dann wies er zum Altar und Elizabeth sah ihren Geliebten an dessen Fuße liegen.  
  
"William!" Sie rannte auf ihn hinzu und umschlang seine Schultern.  
  
Sanft streichelte sie seine Wange, die so ungewöhnlich zart war. Dann öffnete er seine schönen Augen. Sie waren so schwarz, daß sie schon oft geglaubt hatte, sich darin zu verirren. Aber nun wirkten sie fremd auf die junge Frau. Schienen sie gar nicht zu beachten, sondern schauten an ihr vorbei.  
  
"William?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
  
Doch da stieß er sie bei Seite, so daß ihr zunächst schwindelte. Angst erfüllte plötzlich ihr ganzes Denken, als sie sich auf ihre Hände stützte und hoch stämmte, Trauer über diese schroffe Geste. Sie sah Jack, der auf sie zu gerannt kam.  
  
Seine Hände waren immer noch gefesselt, aber er griff sie am Arm und zog sie auf die Füße. Jack stürzte mit Elizabeth ein paar Schritte weg vom Altar und hielt ein. Sie drehte sich um und zu ihrem Erschrecken sah sie ihren Geliebten auf dem Boden sitzen, ein schmales Schwert in Händen, welches ein breiteres Kreuzte.  
  
*~*  
  
"Verräter!" zischte Will.  
  
Er war in einer denkbar schlechten Position zum kämpfen, so konnte er nicht einmal die Kraft aufbringen seinen Gegner fort zu stoßen, damit er selbst aufstehen konnte. Dieser war einfach zu gut, als daß er so etwas zulassen würde.  
  
"Ich bin nicht der Verräter! Ich bin der treueste Mann des Kapitäns, war seine rechte Hand, bis du aufgetaucht bist! Diesmal wirst du nicht so einfach davon kommen!"  
  
Seth stand direkt über ihm, preßte das Schwert schwer auf den jungen Turner.  
  
"Ich wußte, du warst es!"  
  
"Ja, hättest du auf San Lorenza nicht auf solch wankenden Beinen gestanden, wärest du nun tot!"  
  
"Schwätz nicht! Gleich zwei mal verfehltest du dein Ziel! Und du willst die Rechte des Kapitäns sein? Daß ich nicht lache!"  
  
Zorn wallte in Seth auf, seine blauen Augen verengten sich, er drückte stärker auf William nieder. Das Schwert kam gefährlich nahe an dessen Hals.  
  
*~*  
  
Jack war in Eile und völlig zappelig, so daß Elizabeth Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Fessel zu durchtrennen.  
  
"Halt still! Sonst verletzte ich dich noch!" Unsicher hantierte sie mit ihrem Schwert zwischen seinen unruhigen Händen.  
  
"Mach schon, Mädchen! Sonst kannst du deinen Geliebten nach Hause tragen!"  
  
Jetzt wußte er, was Seth die ganze Zeit im Schilde geführt hatte. Schon seit ihrem Treffen nach Port Herold. Er hatte nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet, um den jungen Turner aus dem Weg zu räumen, damit er seinen alten Platz an der Seite Bills wieder einnehmen konnte. Da hörte er Wills beleidigende Worte an Seth, so daß er selbst die Augen verdrehen mußte.  
  
*Bist du völlig von Sinnen? In der Lage solch eine große Lippe zu riskieren?*  
  
Wenigstens dies war geblieben, wie eh und je. Der Junge konnte sich immer noch in schier unmöglich gefährliche Situationen bringen. Da ging Jacks Puls abermals hoch, denn Seth hatte sich wohl entschieden, dem Schauspiel ein Ende zu machen.  
  
"Elizabeth!" drängte er.  
  
Das Seil war fast durchtrennt!  
  
*~*  
  
Bill stand der jungen Frau gegenüber, so riesenhaft, daß es schien, er hätte sie einfach zerdrücken können. Gefährlich erhob er sein Schwert abermals.  
  
"Na, Kleine? Schon genug?"  
  
Aber Lara hatte keineswegs genug. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten, erste Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und hingen ihr nun ins Gesicht. Ihr Körper hatte sich gerade mal aufgewärmt! Sie fühlte jeden Muskel von den Beinen bis in ihre Finger. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr perfekt.  
  
"Du wirst bald in den heißesten Höllenfeuern schmoren!"  
  
"In der Sonne, meine Beste, nur in der Sonne... nämlich dann, wenn ich von hier ablege und zu einem Raubzug aufbreche, wie ihn die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat! Beginnen werde ich in New Port Liberty!"  
  
Dies war genug! Lara griff an. Gold kreuzte mattes Silber. Ihre Schläge waren von solcher Heftigkeit, daß selbst Bill ihr Platz lassen mußte, zurück wich. Schritt um Schritt mußte er weichen, parierte aber jeden Schlag präzise. Sein Umhang fing an zu schwingen, Wind zog auf und pfiff durch die Höhle. Als ein besonders harter Stoß kam, wurde des Kapitäns Hut ergriffen und durch den steinernen Raum geweht. Bills kurzes Haar tanzte im Wind, umspielte sein Gesicht.  
  
Die Höhle wurde plötzlich dunkler! Das orangene Licht der Fackeln schien gegen das weiße des Mondes zu siegen. Draußen zogen Wolken auf und verhinderten daß der Mond weiterhin die Höhle erhellte.  
  
Laras Augen brauchten einen Augenblick, um sich an das neue Lichtverhältnis zu gewöhnen. Einen Augenblick lang verlangsamte sie ihre Bewegungen. Bill ging es nicht anders, aber er sah nun seine Chance. Blind stürzte er vorwärts, schlug! Die Klinge verfehlte die Frau, aber der kräftige Arm traf sie direkt am Hals.  
  
Lara Jade fühlte, wie ihr die Luft wegblieb. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie versuchte ihre Hände vor sich zu bringen, um den Sturz abzufangen... Sie gehorchten nicht!  
  
*~*  
  
Jack wollte gerade los rennen, um Will zu Hilfe zu kommen, als sein Schwert auf dem Boden schepperte. Er sah nach unten, dann wieder auf. Spannung wich aus ihm.  
  
*Oh, dann eben nicht,* er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
*~*  
  
Seth spürte plötzlich etwas Kaltes an seiner Kehle und verminderte sofort den Druck auf Will.  
  
"Schön langsam zurück, Seth," Jones` Stimme war ruhig und kalt. "Du denkst doch nicht, daß ich hier einfach zusehe..."  
  
Jones warf das noch in seiner Scheide steckende Schwert in seiner anderen Hand zu Jack hinüber. Dieser stoppte plötzlich in seiner Bewegung und sah Samuel etwas verdutzt an. Die Männer tauschten freundschaftliche Blicke aus. Jack empfand echten Respekt für die Korrektheit des alten Pirates.  
  
"Vielleicht hat die Zeit schon dein Gehirn verwirrt, alter Mann," sagte Seth, als er langsam zurück ging.  
  
Doch dann schlug er ruckartig die Klinge von seinem Hals weg und trat nach Samuel. Dieser war völlig überrascht und taumelte, aber das war genug Zeit gewesen für William, um sich aufzurichten. Sein Schwert traf wiederum auf das des anderen und verharrte im gekreuzten Zustand.  
  
"Nun sieht die ganze Sache doch schon wieder anders aus, nicht?" meinte Will.  
  
Er hieb auf den anderen ein, so fest er konnte. Seth wehrte ab, drehte und wendete sich, um der scharfen Schneide auszuweichen. Auch Jones faßte sich wieder und fiel in den Kampf ein. Seth bekam nun wahre Schwierigkeiten, denn zwei Klingen zugleich zu kreuzen war sogar für einen guten Kämpfer, wie er es nun mal war, problematisch... zumal da keine schlechten Kämpfer vor ihm standen. Nur seiner hervorragenden Ausbildung hatte er es zu verdanken, daß er sich dennoch behaupten konnte... nur einem Mann... Und dies bestärkte ihn wieder in seinem Vorhaben.  
  
*~*  
  
Jack erfaßte, was nun vor sich ging. Drei Männer waren in erbitterten Kampf ausgebrochen, verließen die Anhöhe des Altars allmählich. Das war die Chance! Er rannte auf den Steinblock zu, ergriff das schwere Buch! Schnell verdrückte er sich wieder und zog Elizabeth, die etwas verwirrt war, hinter sich her. Nun war Zeit, sich um etwas anderes zu kümmern.  
  
"Komm, Süße, dein Geliebter hat genügend Unterstützung!"  
  
"Wer steht nun auf wessen Seite?" fragte sie beim Rennen.  
  
Die kleine Gestalt lag immer noch leblos auf dem Boden, Jack hatte sie fast erreicht, als er plötzlich den Boden unter seinen Füßen nicht mehr sehen konnte, er taumelte, aber schritt unbeirrt fort, bis...  
  
Eine Waffe fiel scheppernd zu Boden.  
  
*Mist!* Der Kapitän der Black Pearl hoffte inständig, daß es niemand von ihnen war.  
  
Aber als er stehen blieb und sich umschaute, sah er Lara, wie sie auf den Boden fiel und ihr Kopf hart auf dem Stein aufschlug. Sie blieb liegen. Und von der Seite her näherte sich, wie eine Raubkatze, Bill.  
  
*So viel dazu!* Jack drückte Elizabeth das Buch in die Hände, machte schnell kehrt und rannte wieder von dem kleinen Körper weg.  
  
Bill würde die rothaarige Frau früher erreichen! Jack lief schneller und schrie, erhob das Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf.  
  
*~*  
  
Der schwarze Kapitän war sich siegessicher. Vor ihm war diese junge Frau zu Boden gegangen und rührte sich nicht. Ein Lächeln senkte sich auf sein Gesicht. Nun würde er ihr endlich den Gar aus machen. Er ging langsam auf sie zu, erhob sein Schwert. Da vernahm er einen Schrei, der näher kam. Kurz sah er zur Seite.  
  
Das war genug Zeit! Jack brachte seine Klinge zwischen die des Kapitäns und Lara Jade, hielt den Kapitän des schwarzen Schiffes auf. Er grinste und zeigte dadurch seine Goldzähne.  
  
"Nicht so hastig."  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth war nicht auf dieses Gewicht vorbereitet gewesen. Als Jack ihr das Buch in gegeben hatte stolperte sie nach vorne. Sie sah fasziniert auf den Umschlag. Viele bunte, kleine Edelsteine verzierten den dreckigen Umschlag und waren in der Form einer Sonne angeordnet. In der Mitte erkannte sie zwei runde Aussparungen... Blut. Sie sah Jack hinterher und plötzlich war sie wieder in der Gegenwart. Elizabeth hielt den Atem an, als sich das Schwert über dem schlaffen Körper von Lara Jade senkte. Jack schrie auf!  
  
Metall schlug auf Metall. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Jacks Schwert hielt dem des anderen Kapitäns stand. Wäre sie näher gewesen, hätte deutlich sehen können, wie die starken Muskeln Jack Sparrows hervortraten, als er die gesamte Wucht von Bills Kraft abwehrte. Sein schlanker Körper hielt stand, gab keinen Zentimeter nach.  
  
Aber Elizabeth wurde etwas anderem gewahr. Sie strich mit ihrer zarten Hand über das unebene Buch, verschmierte das kalte Blut darauf, welches schon am gerinnen war. Bill durfte es nicht in die Finger bekommen! Aber da war noch etwas... sie erinnerte sich an die kleine Gestalt am Boden, die ihr erst aufgefallen war, als Jack sie in ihre Richtung gezogen hatte. Elizabeth erblickte sie, eine Frau. Schnell lief sie hin und mit einem ersten Blick untersuchte sie den Körper, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag. Blut trat aus dem rechten Arm aus! Sofort legte sie das Buch neben sich und drehte sie die Frau auf den Rücken. Da stöhnte die Verletzte. Eine Schußwunde, stellte sie fest. Sie war durch den Arm gegangen. Aber sonst schien sie nicht verletzt, der Puls war stark und regelmäßig.  
  
Iona schlug die Augen auf.  
  
*~*  
  
Marley konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Pirat war unglaublich stark. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Er hätte sich denken müssen, daß der dunkle Kapitän sein Schiff und Leben nur in die Hände der besten und stärksten geben würde.  
  
Wieder wich er einem Schlag aus, der große Pirat taumelte vorwärts. Der nächste Hieb hätte gesessen, wäre nicht plötzlich Dunkelheit in die Höhle eingekehrt und hätte dem alten Piraten die Sicht genommen.  
  
Ein Schwert fiel, aber Marley konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Der Pirat griff schon wieder an.  
  
*~*  
  
Jack stand Bill genau gegenüber. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Da brach ein Blitz durch den Himmel und dessen Licht erhellte für einen Augenblick die entschlossenen Gesichter, der beiden Männer. Jack hatte immer noch dieses selbstsichere Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches in dem kurz aufflackernden Licht unheimlich wirkte, so daß es sogar dem alten Turner Furcht einflößte. Seine Haare hingen herab und warfen seltsame Schatten auf ihn, verdeckten seine Züge.  
  
Bills Atem ging nun schneller, aber dann verengte er seine Augen zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen.  
  
"Mit dir werde ich auch noch fertig!"  
  
"Du hast keine Chance, Bill. Sieh dich um!"  
  
Bill kannte Sparrow gut genug, um zu wissen, daß dieser ihn, ohne anzugreifen, sich umsehen lassen würde. Schließlich war er sich sicher, daß es ihm nützte. Also ergriff er die Möglichkeit. Er sah hinter sich, erblickte seinen Sohn, Seth und Jones, die in einem Kampf verwickelt waren.  
  
"Sie haben sich gegen dich gewendet und Seth verfolgt eigene Ziele, schon seit er dich in Port Herold an mich verraten hat."  
  
Aber da erfaßte etwas anderes Bills Aufmerksamkeit... Williams junge Verlobte kniete neben der Frau, die er gerade erschossen hatte... neben ihr war das Buch. Sein Buch! Zorn und Furcht stiegen in ihm auf.  
  
*Nimm die Finger weg, Flittchen! Es ist mein und ich lasse nicht zu, daß du es mir weg nimmst!*  
  
Fast hätte er seinen gefährlichen Gegner vergessen, nur um zum dem Buch zu stürzen, aber das kalte Stahl in Jacks Hand zwang ihn, seine Aufmerksamkeit zunächst anderen Dingen zu widmen.  
  
"Also gut, Kapitän! Ihr wollt es nicht anders!" zischte Bill.  
  
Zwischen zwei ebenbürtigen Gegnern entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf. Klingen schlugen hart aufeinander...  
  
*~*  
  
"Du hast keine Chance, Seth," rief Jones.  
  
Aber Seth kämpfte verbissen, wehrte beide Schwerter ab. Sein geschmeidiger Körper war extrem belastbar und machte jede Bewegung mit, den sein Wille ihm befahl. Und da, als dem jungen, blauäugigen Mann eine Sekunde Zeit blieb, geschah, was William nicht hätte vorhersehen können...  
  
Seth lächelte kalt, zog eine kleine Armbrust hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
  
Sofort ging Will durch den Kopf, daß dies die Waffe war, die ihn und Jade auf San Lorenza verwundet hatte. Nun war sie auf ihn gerichtet, ohne Aussicht, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu verfehlen. Sein Atem stockte.  
  
Ein Sirren ging durch die Luft und verstummte dumpf.  
  
Williams Augen weiteten sich, das Blut wich aus seinem entsetzten Gesicht.  
  
*Nein!*  
  
Einen Moment hielten alle in ihrem Kampf inne, durch das seltsame Geräusch unterbrochen. Jack erschrak, blieb stehen, Elizabeth` Augen waren weit aufgerissen, selbst Marley und der Pirat hielten inne. Draußen fing es an zu regnen, einige Tropfen fielen durch die Deckenlöcher in die Höhle.  
  
William fiel nicht.  
  
Statt dessen sank ein Körper vor ihm zu Boden.  
  
"Nein!" Wills Stimme versagte.  
  
Einen Moment konnte er sich nicht bewegen, seine Glieder waren schlaff, seine Ohren taub. Blankes Entsetzen lag in seinen Augen...  
  
Dieser kurze Augenblick war fast zu seinem Verhängnis geworden. In letzter Sekunde brachte er seinen Körper und seinen Geist wieder unter Kontrolle, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seinem Gegner, der im Begriff war, einen Hieb zu führen. Der junge Turner erreichte die Klinge des anderen mit seiner eigenen... aber seine späte Reaktion wart bestraft.  
  
Die Waffe glitt an seiner eigenen Klinge entlang, wurde von seinem Körper abgelenkt, jedoch nicht vollständig. Will konnte den Stich in seinem rechten Oberarm spüren und wie heißer Schmerz seinen Muskel durchzuckte. Sofort rann Blut aus der Wunde, lief an dem kühlen Metall entlang, das in ihm steckte. Sein Hemdärmel verfärbte sich tief rot unter dem schwarzen Umhang.  
  
Seth schien zufrieden mit seiner Attacke. Er ließ den Atem mit Genugtuung entweichen, als hätte ihm dieser Schlag ein ganz intensives Gefühl des Glückes gebracht.  
  
"Du hast keine Chance gegen mich, denn bei allem, was von deinem Vater in dir steckt, so hast du doch zu viel davon verkommen lassen... Schmied!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten trat William nach seinem Gegner und traf diesen unvorbereitet. Seth wankte rückwärts, dadurch fuhr sein Schwert aus Wills Arm heraus. Dann schritt der junge Turner stolz auf Seth zu, allerdings erwartete der ihn schon wieder mit erhobener Klinge.  
  
"Du bist dümmer als ich dachte! Mit einem kaputten Kampfarm es gegen mich aufnehmen zu wollen..."  
  
Doch sofort schwieg er. William öffnete die Halterung seines großen Mantels, der sanft zu Boden fiel. Er wechselte mit Leichtigkeit die Waffe von der Rechten in die Linke und vollführte einige anmutige Übungshiebe und -Stiche. Dann richtete er die blinkende Klinge auf den anderen. Wasser tropfte auf sie hernieder und in den nun regelmäßigen Blitzen funkelte sie nur noch mehr. Sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und hart, so starr, wie die Fratzen der Steinungeheuer um sie herum.  
  
Da wurde es Seth unheimlich... diese schöne, schlanke Gestalt vor ihm, groß und stolz. Hatte er sich etwa verrechnet? Sein Herz schlug wild. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht Stand halten. Er wich etwas zurück, bereit zum Rückzug, wenn er die Chance bekommen würde.  
  
Da hörte William das Stöhnen hinter ihm und wußte, daß es Zeit war. Entweder er ignorierte es oder mußte Seth entkommen lassen.  
  
Aber sein Herz gewann den Kampf in sich selbst... Seth wußte den Ausgang schon beinahe vor der eigentlichen Entscheidung und ging langsam rückwärts. Als Will den Blick senkte war er sich gewiß, machte kehrt, rannte aus der Höhle.  
  
William dagegen lief in die andere Richtung, nicht darüber nachdenkend, was nun aus Seth werden würde. Sein Blick fiel auf die leblose Gestalt. Furcht breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus. Noch bevor Will den Mann erreichte, wurden seine Stiefel mit Blut beschmutzt, das sich um den reglosen Körper sammelte, sich mit Regenwasser vermischte.  
  
*Bitte nicht!*  
  
Verzweiflung! Zorn! Trauer! So viele Gefühle versuchten sich seines Geistes zu bemächtigen, er wußte nicht, welches zuerst zuzulassen. Will sank auf die Knie, seine dunkle Hose sog das Blut auf, wie ein Schwamm, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Statt dessen nahm er den Oberkörper des Mannes in seine Arme und strich die grauen - nun rot gefärbten - Strähnen aus dessen Gesicht.  
  
"Samuel," flüsterte er. "Laß mich nicht allein."  
  
Der alte Pirat öffnete seine Augen. Sie schienen müde, die Gliedmaßen waren bereits kalt. Williams linke Hand wanderte zu der Wunde in Jones` Brust. Das Geschoß der Waffe steckte immer noch darin, aber er wagte es nicht, es herauszuziehen. Schon jetzt floß das Blut zu stark, verließ viel zu schnell diesen Körper. Es war so warm... Will wußte, wie schwer die Verletzung war.  
  
"Nein," er wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
  
Dann blickte er wieder in die Augen des Mannes, den er in seiner Kindheit so lieb gewonnen hatte. Sie waren voller Güte, voller Wärme. Jones lächelte leicht.  
  
"William... ich bin stolz auf dich.... laß nicht zu, daß... du ... dem Buch verfäll..."  
  
Will hielt dem Atem an. Sein Griff wurde fester um die Schultern des anderen. Aber es war zu spät. Der junge Mann konnte spüren, wie die Spannung aus dem Körper floh, konnte hören, wie Jones seinen letzten Atem ausstieß, sah, wie das Leben aus den Augen wich und diese sich weiteten, im Tod erstarrten.  
  
Tränen rannen die blassen Wangen herab, Will ließ den Körper auf den Boden und senkte seinen Kopf auf die blutbeschmierte Brust, so daß es sich mit dem salzigen Wasser seiner Wangen vermischte. So verharrte er einige Sekunden.  
  
Da schrak er erneut auf!  
  
Ein kurzer Schrei hallte durch die Höhle, gefolgt von einem weiteren.  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth lächelte auf die junge Frau herab und strich ihr übers Haar.  
  
"Es ist gut, Ihr seid nicht schwer verletzt."  
  
Iona hob langsam den Kopf und sah auf die Stelle, die so sehr schmerzte. Aber tatsächlich war die Wunde nicht größer, als ein Daumen dick war. Erleichtert seufzte sie.  
  
"Das Buch..."  
  
Elizabeth hob es in ihr Blickfeld.  
  
"Hier ist es."  
  
Die junge Frau griff mit ihrer unverletzten Hand danach und drückte es fest an sich.  
  
"Er darf es nicht bekommen, Elizabeth! Es steht ihm nicht zu!"  
  
Elizabeth erschrak.  
  
"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"  
  
Die kleine Frau lächelte entkräftet.  
  
"Eingebung."  
  
Die junge Swann war sichtlich verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde dies mehr Klarheit bringen, was sich nicht bestätigte. Aber dann wandte sie sich dem Problem zu, eine Idee bildete sich in ihrem Kopf. Zufrieden nickte sie.  
  
"Dann verhindern wir es..."  
  
Elizabeth rannte los.  
  
*~*  
  
Es war ein Schauspiel! Ein Tanz! Jack drehte sich, wendete sich! Elegant wich er Schlägen aus, machte Ausfallschritte, duckte sich unter Hieben hinweg. Sein schlanker Körper war in einen perfekten Tanz verfallen, den ganzen Kampf schien er genauestens zu beherrschen und zu lenken. Der Gegner stach zu, hieb auf ihn ein und trotz seiner Größe und seiner Kraft kam er nicht nach, seine Bewegungen waren langsamer und plumper. Bill war sich Jacks Vorteil wohl bewußt und konnte nur hoffen, daß dieser irgendwann einen schwerwiegenden Fehler machte, denn an Fechtkunst kam er ihm selbst gleich, war vielleicht sogar überlegen.  
  
Wasser spritzte auf, als schwere und hohe Stiefel in die Pfützen traten. Kleine Bäche stürzten die Löcher herab und bildeten kleine und größere Wasserflächen. Der Stein wurde gerade an diesen Stellen gefährlich glatt.  
  
Ein Grinsen weigerte sich hartnäckig, von Jacks braunem Gesicht zu weichen. Er schwang das Schwert, wie er es noch nie getan hatte... aber er kämpfte ja auch einen Kampf, den er so nie vermutet hätte. Bill war alt und trotz seiner Hochform, konnte er nicht mit dem jungen Piratenkapitän mithalten... zumindest nicht auf Dauer. An Kraft weit überlegen, doch Jack rechnete damit, daß er an Ausdauer weit unterlegen war. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, das Grinsen war nicht wegzubekommen, gab seine Zähne preis.  
  
Wieder ein Blitz. Jedes Mal, wenn dieses Geisterhafte Licht die Höhle mit tanzenden Schatten füllte, schien es eher, als bleckte Jack die Zähne.  
  
Aber Bill wußte, daß er diesen Kampf nicht verlieren durfte. Verbissen kämpfte er weiter, schlug rechts, schlug links. Im Innern wurde ihm schmerzlich bewußt, daß ihm langsam die Puste ausging und er sich etwas ausdenken mußte.  
  
*~*  
  
Marley ließ sein Gegenüber wieder ins Leere laufen.  
  
*Du vertraust zu sehr auf dein Gewicht,* dachte er erfreut darüber bei sich.  
  
Der große Pirat drehte sich um und sah gerade noch so, wie Marley Jade das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verdrängte. Ruhig und berechnend hob der alte Mann wieder sein Schwert gegen den anderen. Dieser stürzte voller Zorn auf ihn ein, was es dem ersten Maat der Pearl wiederum leicht machte.  
  
Als wäre es nichts, parierte er den Schlag, schritt neben ihn, nutzte das Gewicht des Brockens gegen ihn selbst und trat dem Stolpernden in den Allerwertesten.  
  
Aber was diese Aktion nach sich zog, ließ ihn kurz erstarren. Der riesenhafte Pirat wankte nach vorne...  
  
Direkt auf Jack zu, der sich überrascht nach rechts wandte, um die neue Gefahr abzuwehren. Geschockt blieb Marley stehen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nahe die Kapitäne ihnen gekommen waren.  
  
*~*  
  
*Was?* Jack hatte keine Zeit, nachzudenken. Etwas kam auf ihn zugestürzt, aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er das Metall, der Waffe. Automatisch drehte er sich, zu spät! Aber keine Klinge fuhr in seinen Körper... statt dessen wurde er zu Boden gerissen, ein schweres Gewicht auf ihm.  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth ergriff die brennende Fackel, welche auf dem Boden in der nähe einer Pfütze lag. Welch ein Glück, daß sie nicht direkt unter dem Loch in der Decke gelegen hatte. Schnell rannte sie zurück auf die andere Seite der Höhle, an Lara Jade vorbei, die immer noch bewußtlos da lag. Einen Moment hatte Elizabeth überlegt, zuerst nach ihr zu sehen, aber erinnerte sich an das Problem, welches nun Vorrang hatte.  
  
Sie erreichte Iona und griff nach dem Buch.  
  
"Was habt Ihr vor?" fragte die junge Frau, die versuchte, das Buch mit dem gesunden Arm fest zu halten.  
  
Elizabeth hatte sichtliche Mühe, ihr das Buch zu entwenden, aber es gelang ihr schließlich.  
  
"Ich sorge dafür, daß dieses Teufelswerk nie mehr in falsche Hände fallen wird!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schlug sie die trockenen Pergamentseiten auf und hielt sie in das Feuer. Es fing sofort an zu brennen, fraß gierig an den Seiten und verschlang eine nach der anderen in Sekundenschnelle.  
  
"Nein!" schrie Iona.  
  
*~*  
  
Diesmal war das Grinsen auf Bills Gesicht. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Piraten auf die Füße, schickte ihn mit dem übermäßigen Schwung wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war... direkt zu Marley, der den anderen schon mit seiner Klinge erwartete.  
  
Dann beugte sich der schwarze Kapitän über Jack. Dieser griff nach dem Schwert, welches seiner Hand entglitten war. Ein schwerer Fuß senkte sich auf sein Handgelenk, eine breite Klinge drückte auf seinen Hals.  
  
"Und nun, Jack Sparrow, mach deinen Frieden mit der Welt, wenn du noch genug Sympathie für sie aufzubringen vermagst."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
*Sie ist noch am Leben?*  
  
Er hatte sie erschossen! Bill schaute sich um und erblickte, was sein Blut gefrieren ließ. Das Buch!  
  
"Zum Teufel!"  
  
Es stand in Flammen! Sein Buch! Sein pechschwarzes Herz setzte aus. Wut entbrannte in ihm so schnell und plötzlich, wie sein Eigentum entbrannt war.  
  
*Jemand wird dafür bezahlen!*  
  
Doch da erst wurde er sich des Schmerzes gewahr und plötzlich erkannte er, daß sein Herz nicht aus Schock einen Schlag ausgelassen hatte. Fassungslos sah er an sich herunter. Rotes Blut befleckte sein weißes Hemd, ein wunderschön gearbeiteter Dolch steckte in seiner Brust. Als sein Blick sich etwas hob schaute er in zwei tief schwarze Augen, die ihm schon mal eine Vorahnung auf die Finsternis der Hölle gaben.  
  
Jacks Hand umfaßte immer noch den Griff der kleinen Waffe und drückte gegen den Brustkorb des anderen, obwohl die Klinge schon bis zum Schaft darin steckte. Die Ablenkung durch das Buch hatte ihm Zeit verschafft... Zeit, um nach dem kleinen Dolch in Stiefelriemen Bills Stiefel zu greifen. Sofort erkannte er die schmale Klinge, die der dunkle Kapitän einst an die Kehle seines eigenen Sohnes gedrückt hatte.  
  
"Jetzt ist es an dir deinen Frieden zu machen... aber ich fürchte die Welt wird dir ihn nicht gönnen!"  
  
Seinen letzten Atem stieß Bill mit einem gewaltigen Schrei aus, der durch die Höhle ging und erst in der Hölle verhallt sein mußte, wo er dem Teufel schon seine Ankunft verraten würde.  
  
Kurz danach hörte Jack hinter sich einen anderen erstickten Schrei und wußte, nun war es vorüber. Als er sich umdrehte sah er den großen Piraten, der ihn kurz zuvor zu Boden gerissen hatte, von Marleys Klinge rutschen und tot zu Boden fallen.  
  
Der alte Pirat atmete erleichtert auf und nickte Jack zu, der zurück lächelte, plötzlich wieder, von einer Sekunde zur anderen, in sein altes Wanken verfallen war.  
  
Dann schauten sich beide Männer in der Höhle um. Jades Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Lara!" Er sah seine Tochter auf dem Boden liegen und rannte sofort zu ihr hin, zog ihren Körper aus der Regenpfütze.  
  
*~*  
  
Die Reste des Buches verglühten langsam und zerfielen zu Staub. Über ihnen war Iona gebeugt und sah stumm auf die grauen Überreste.  
  
Elizabeth schrie auf vor Glück! Bill war zu Boden gegangen und stand nicht wieder auf. Es war zu Ende! Kein feindlicher Pirat war mehr lebend in der Höhle. Als sie sich wieder zu der kleinen Frau umwandte befiel sie aber Mitleid.  
  
"Warum trauert Ihr darum? Es war böse und hätte nur Unheil über die Welt gebracht. Ob durch Bill oder einen anderen Piraten, der sich eines schönen Tages entschlossen hätte, danach zu suchen."  
  
Iona schaute mit ihren strahlenden Augen auf.  
  
"Es hatte so viele Geheimnisse enthalten... nicht zuletzt die Steine, welche meinem Orden so heilig sind. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche davon nun noch intakt sind."  
  
Aber Elizabeth ging auf die Knie, ein Lächeln tröstete die Priesterin etwas.  
  
"Sie werden niemanden mehr Schaden zufügen können."  
  
Die kleine Frau nickte. Ihre zitternden Hände fingen vorsichtig an, in der warmen Asche herumzusuchen. Immer wenn sie einen kleinen Stein fand, nahm sie ihn vorsichtig und legte ihn auf einen gesonderten Haufen. Manche waren kalt, als hätte das Feuer ihnen nichts anhaben können, andere waren heiß. Der Rubin war der einzige Stein, der völlig frei von Asche war, aber auch noch glühte von der Hitze des Feuers.  
  
"Aber was soll ich denn nun tun? Man hat mich nur zu diesem Sinne ausgebildet, dieses Buch zu schützen. Ich habe versagt, werde nicht wieder in meinen Tempel zurück kehren können. Nie wieder werden sie mich akzeptieren... Eher würden sie mich töten."  
  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann komm zuerst mit uns, komm mit auf die Pearl. Über alles Weitere kannst du immer noch entscheiden."  
  
Iona zögerte. Diesen Ort verlassen, zu dem sie gesannt worden war, um hier den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen? Konnte sie einfach so gehen?  
  
"Was hält mich noch hier?" seufzte sie und sammelte die Steinchen auf, tat sie in einen kleinen Beutel.  
  
*~*  
  
Marley hielt Lara in seinen Armen... Ihr Puls war stark. Sein Herz war erleichtert, als er festgestellt hatte, daß ihr nichts fehlte. Nur etwas Blut rann ihr in die Stirne aus einer unsichtbaren Wunde am Kopf. Plötzlich konnte Jack sich vorstellen, wie Marley einst die kleine Lara in Armen gehalten hatte. Plötzlich sah er aus wie ein Vater, der sein Kind schützend umfaßte.  
  
Jack, welcher hinter ihm stand war höchst zufrieden mit sich und seinen Leuten... Aber plötzlich spürte er, wie ein kalter Schauer seinen Rücken runter lief.  
  
War ein Schatten auf ihn gefallen?  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um und wäre beinahe vor Schreck zurückgetaumelt. Aber es gelang ihm noch gerade so, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.  
  
Vor ihm stand eine schmale, dunkle Gestalt, direkt unter einem Loch in der Wand im Regen. Ein Blitz erhellte das schöne Gesicht und ließ die mit Blut und Wasser vermischten Tränen glitzern. Doch das grimmige Gesicht wart sofort wieder in Dunkelheit getaucht, versteckt.  
  
Jack griff nach seinem Schwert, welches er wieder in seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte. Aber bevor er es ziehen konnte, spürte er das eisige, nasse Metall an seinem Hals. Er ließ die Hand zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
"Das willst du nicht wirklich tun, Will," drohte Jack.  
  
"Ach, will ich nicht?" zischte Turner zurück. "Nenn mir einen Grund, Sparrow!"  
  
Jack überlegte, welcher der vielen, vielen Gründe William wohl davon abhalten würde, zuzustoßen.  
  
"Dem Buch zu entsagen!" klang eine starke und dennoch so sanfte Stimme her bevor Jack noch antworten konnte.  
  
"Das Buch ist zerstört, ich kann ihm nicht mehr verfallen!"  
  
Elizabeth und Iona waren in die Mitte der Höhle gekommen und standen nun nahe bei der Gruppe. Iona trat an Wills Seite. Dieser wurde zwar nervös, aber stach nicht zu.  
  
"Aber dein Geist ist vergiftet von etwas, das dem Buch diente und von ihm besessen war."  
  
Sie hielt einen kleinen, verrußten Stein hoch und Will zuckte zusammen, tat einen kleinen Schritt nach rechts, ohne die Waffe weg zu nehmen.  
  
"Hiermit hat dein Vater dich gefügig gemacht, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Er hat ihn getötet! Er hat meinen Vater umgebracht!" schrie Will verzweifelt.  
  
"Wegen ihm hast du so gelitten, wegen ihm hast du dein Leben und das deiner Freunde riskiert. Ist er es wert, daß du den Mann umbringst, der dich von ihm befreit hat?"  
  
Jack hätte zustimmend genickt, wenn die Klinge nicht schon so hart gegen seinen Hals gedrückt hätte. Nicht viel hätte gefehlt, dann wäre sie in seine nackte Haut eingedrungen. Er spürte, wie sie anfing zu zittern, sah an ihr entlang. Wills Hand bebte. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter. Dunkle Augen trafen aufeinander, die einen schwärzer, als die anderen. Jacks waren ruhig, entschlossen, dem entgegenzusehen, was auch immer auf ihn zukommen würde. Aber Wills waren unsicher, verzweifelt... unberechenbar. Nicht einmal Ionas Eingebung konnte ihr sagen, wie William sich entscheiden würde.  
  
Die Klinge löste sich von der dunklen Haut, hinterließ eine schwache, rote Druckstelle. Schluchzend sank Will zu Boden, seine Beine wollten ihn nicht länger tragen. Und plötzlich schwand der Druck, der seinen Geist beschwert hatte, von ihm. Einen Augenblick war Stille und nur der Regen und Will waren zu hören.  
  
Erleichtert aufatmend ließ Jack sich dann neben Will fallen. 


	13. Wunden

Dies ist also nun das Ende... *seufz* Und wieder bin ich sentimental geworden... *schwächel* Nun ja, seht selbst, ob es euch gefällt... Ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, daß es nicht so ist, wie es sich viele von euch erhofft/gedacht hatten *evil grin*. So bin ich halt! Wie schon gesagt, vielleicht gibt es irgendwann einmal eine Fortsetzung, das kommt darauf an, ob eine bestimmte Zahl an Reviews überschritten wird *lol*... Muß sich ja auch lohnen. Jetzt heißts erst mal Abschied nehmen *heult sich die Augen raus*!!!  
  
@Viper4: joho! Klar, ists ungewohnt, daß Jack so "emotional" sein soll... aber so bin ich halt *g* Aber ich denke schon, daß zwischen Jack und Will eine freundschaftliche Bindung besteht, auch wenn Jack das im Film nicht offensichtlich zeigt. Aber deshalb gibt's ja FF, oder? Für viele ist es ja auch nicht seltsam, daß die Charaktäre sich in anderer Weise noch viel mehr verändern... z. B. im Bezug auf ihre Sexualität *lol* Schön daß es dir trotzdem gefallen hat!  
  
@Vicky23: Ach du ergreifst einfach mein kleines, schwarzes Herz. Als ich deine Review gelesen hab, ist sogar was passiert, was schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen ist! Es hat einen Schlag gemacht! Hehe... jedenfalls seid ihr auf dem besten Weg, eine Fortsetzung zu erreichen... bis dahin bekommst du einen speziellen Abschiedsgruß *salutiert*  
  
@Minui: Tja, wenn ich so vorhersehbar wäre... *wuahahaha* oder? Gibt's doch ein happy end? Lesen, lesen, lesen! Hoffe, es gefällt dir! Schön, daß du soooo lange dabei geblieben bist *drück dich ganz fest*. Man drückt sich hoffentlich spätestens bei der Fortsetzung wieder!  
  
@123456789: Häh? Was isn das für ne Kombination? 123456789... hehe! Neenee, schön, daß auch du dich zu meiner Story verirrt hast! Aber die Goldzähne sind mir vieeeel zu wertvoll!  
  
@Liberty: *seufz*... auch du schaffst es fast mein Herz zu erweichen. Ach, schön, daß du so lange dabei warst... hat mich gefreut! Aber Will gibt's trotzdem net für dich! *zieht ihn zu sich und knuddelt* Brauch den doch, falls ich ne Fortsetzung schreibe *lol*  
  
@Nilaihlah: Hihi, wollte dich doch net zu Tränen rühren! Aber schön wie ihr alle mitleidet! Bin froh, daß es dir gefallen hat! Jetzt hat die Story ja ein Ende und deine Rechnung vielleicht auch...  
  
@jenny: na, wars schnell genug? Gut daß dir Kapitel 12 gefallen hat! Jupp, der Film is einfach toll! Ich hab ihn jetzt auch endlich auf Video-CD! Mach`s gut!  
  
@Elle: Oooohhh! *streichelt* bitte hör doch auf zu weinen! Ja, vor dem Ende hatte ich selbst voll Angst, aber jetzt ist es so weit! Um Samuel tut es mir auch voll leid *heult immer noch*...  
  
@Sparrow-666: so *kuschel*... ich werde unsere Zankerei um den Süßen echt vermissen! *buhuhu* war einfach immer lustig und habe mich jedes Mal auf deine Review gefreut *lol* Hoffe, das Ende wird dir gerecht... Jetzt weiß ich, was du mit der Feder meintest und werde mich sehr in Acht nehmen! ;) *wankt von dir weg und winkt zum Abschied mit dem alten Piratenhut*  
  
Trinkt aus, Piraten, YO HO!!!!!  
  
Fathers Footsteps 13  
  
- Wunden -  
  
Lara stöhnte und ihre Augen flimmerten. Was war geschehen? Als sich ihr Blich klärte sah sie das sanfte Gesicht ihres Vaters, der auf sie herabsah. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es steckte sie an, irgendwie fühlte sie sich so geborgen, wie früher. Zufrieden seufzte sie und wollte wieder zurück in den Schlaf sinken. Aber da spürte sie die Kälte um sich, sie konnte nicht in ihrem warmen Bett sein. Wieder schlug sie die Augen auf. Das freundliche Gesicht war immer noch da. Aber nun achtete sie auf ihre Umgebung. Es war dunkel, schwarzer Stein funkelte an den Wänden. Eine Höhle?  
  
Und da fluteten die Bilder ihre Erinnerung. Die Black Pearl, die Insel, die Höhle... Bill!  
  
Mit einem Mal schrak sie auf und schnellte hoch!  
  
"Bill!"  
  
Sie hatten gekämpft! Es war dunkel geworden und sie war gestürzt!  
  
"Sch... ruhig! Es ist vorbei." Marley hielt sie an den Schultern fest und redete auf sie ein.  
  
Laras Atem ging schnell. Ihre Augen sahen gehetzt umher. Ihr Blick blieb an etwas großem, dunklen hängen, welches in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden lag. Der Körper bewegte sich nicht, nur der Umhang bewegte sich noch etwas, vom Wind nicht ruhen gelassen. Aber der Mann selbst...  
  
Ihr Körper entspannte sich etwas und sie sah ihren Vater an. Dieser lächelte sie immer noch an. Eigentlich hätte sie traurig sein müssen oder wütend. Statt dessen schlug ihr Herz zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder frei und ohne Zorn.  
  
"Tut mir leid, daß du deine Rache nicht bekommen hast," meinte er leise.  
  
Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte ihn, spürte die starken Arme um ihren Schultern und den kräftigen Körper, den sie selbst umschlungen hatte.  
  
"Ich bin so froh, daß ich dich wieder habe," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
  
Er drückte sie noch fester.  
  
Als sie aufsah fiel ihr Jack ins Auge. Er saß genau hinter Marley, die Beine angewinkelt und sich auf den rechten Arm stützend, niedergeschlagen. Seine langen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, so daß sie seine Züge verdeckten. Das rote Kopftuch erfüllte seinen Zweck nicht. Aber als sie ihren Blick besser auf ihn konzentrierte, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewußt hätte.... sie hätte geschworen, daß Tränen in Jack Sparrows Augen standen.  
  
Sie ließ ihren Vater los und sah ihm über die Schultern.  
  
In Jacks Schoß hatte Elizabeth ihren Kopf gebettet, leise schluchzend. Der Pirat strich ihr sanft mit einer Hand übers Haar.  
  
"Jack... Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Jack aber sah nicht auf, sein Blick ging ins Leere. Statt dessen antwortete eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
"Wir werden nun zur Pearl zurückkehren."  
  
Lara erschrak und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand eine zarte Frau, die einen Kopf kleiner als sie selbst war. Ein Strich von Asche verschmierte ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Und du bist?"  
  
"Ich bin Iona, Novizin des Ordens von Darhu, Hüterin... ehemalige Hütering des Äternum Esse, welches nun zerstört ist." Bei diesen Worten hatte sich die junge Frau unbewußt aufgerichtet und stolz die Brust geschwellt.  
  
Aber Lara schob ihre Verwunderung bei Seite.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel ist Turner?"  
  
Iona sah über ihre eigene Schulter zum Altar. Lara stellte sich und erblickte sofort die dunkle Gestalt die am leblosen Körper Samuel Jones` mit dem Rücken zu ihr kniete.  
  
*~*  
  
Die Tränen auf Wills Wangen schienen nicht trocknen zu wollen. Immer mehr flossen und nahmen den Platz vorhergegangener ein. Seine schlanken, starken Finger strichen über das bleiche Gesicht. Die Haut war kalt. Er drückte die im Tod erstarrten Augen zu, so daß es aussah, als schliefe der Mann. Dann senkte er sich herab und küßte das kalte Haupt des Toten, strich über das Haar. Das Blut darauf war schon geronnen und bröckelte nun auf seine Hand. Die Lippen waren blau und der Mund etwas geöffnet.  
  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, seufzte er. Nun mußte er etwas tun, was ihm selbst Schmerzen bereitete. Er wußte, daß der Körper unter seinen Händen nichts mehr spürte, aber er war dennoch so vorsichtig, wie möglich, als er den Pfeil aus des alten Mannes Brust zog. Er verspürte immer noch Respekt und wollte nichts tun, um den Toten zu entweihen. Als er merkte, wie der kleine Pfeil mit der Spitze im Fleisch oder an Knochen hängen blieb, drehte er ihn langsam, um geringen Schaden an der Leiche zu hinterlassen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck kam das Geschoß aus dem Brustkorb heraus. Das Blut daran war noch nicht getrocknet, weil die Spitze ja im Inneren des Körpers gesteckt hatte. Erleichtert ließ William den Atem entweichen. Er hätte den Leichnam gerne begraben, aber auf der anderen Seite schien ihm diese Höhle eine angemessene Gruft. Für einen Mann wie Samuel war sie sogar sehr groß und eindrucksvoll... die Familiengrüfte einiger alten und reichen Leute waren nicht so beschaffen, wie dies hier.  
  
Er stand auf und sah ein letztes Mal auf Samuel Jones` Leiche herab. Hinter ihm hörte er, wie Jack und die anderen sich ebenfalls erhoben. Es war zeit... Sie mußten gehen.  
  
*~*  
  
Den ganzen Weg zur Pearl wurde wenig gesprochen. Jack schwieg wie ein Grab, was völlig untypisch für ihn war. Elizabeth` Gedanken drehten sich immer nur um das eine.  
  
Jack hatte sich neben Will fallen lassen, seine Beine waren zu weich geworden, um ihn noch länger tragen zu können. Sie hatte sich vor William gekniet und schaute ihn an, aber ihr Geliebter sah nicht auf. Seine braunen Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, das blasse Gesicht, welches von Tränen benetzt wurde... einige fingen sich im präzise geschnittenen Bärtchen auf Wills Oberlippe. Er sah sie nicht! Er wollte sie nicht sehen!  
  
Verzweiflung und Angst! Das war es, was sie verspürt hatte.  
  
"Will," fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
  
Da sah er zur Seite, zu dem Piraten neben sich. Vollkommen ernst.  
  
"Wenn du dich nicht in Acht nimmst Jack, werde ich dich töten. So einfach besiegst du meinen Haß gegen dich nicht," flüsterte er bitter.  
  
Jacks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich kein bißchen, aber in seinen Augen... In seinen Augen! Elizabeth hatte es nicht zu beschreiben gewußt... erschrocken, tief getroffen? Die schwarzen Augen konnten dies nicht in ihrer Tiefe verbergen, auch wenn sie sich sonst so gut darauf verstanden.  
  
Dann war William aufgestanden und zur Leiche seines Freundes gegangen.  
  
Elizabeth war geschockt. Sie hatte gedacht, daß dieser Fluch, dieser Zauber von ihm gewichen wäre. Zunächst stützte sie ihre Hände auf die Knie. Kleine Tränen tropften auf die braune Hose. Ihr stockte der Atem, obwohl sie kein Korsett trug... Nein, sie wollte nicht mehr, daß er ein Pirat war! Heute bereute sie, was vor langer Zeit über ihre Lippen gegangen war. Sie hatte es doch so aufregend gefunden, aber was war hatte sie nun davon gehabt?  
  
Immer wieder mußte Elizabeth an seine schrecklich harten und bitteren Worte denken. Von dem Mann der früher so sanftmütig und gütig gewesen war. Der sich mit aller Gewalt dagegen gewehrt hatte, daß solche schlechten Eigenschaften, des Piraten in ihm, aufkamen. Dies alles war nun nicht mehr?  
  
Ihre Füße trugen sie weiter durch den Dschungel. Doch sie ließ keine Tränen mehr zu.  
  
Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie den Strand erreicht hatten, aber sie hatten sich keine Rast gegönnt. Iona hatte sich manchmal umgedreht, als würde sie einem bestimmten Baum, einem Stein oder einer Lichtung leb wohl sagen wollen. Aber auch die junge Frau lief mit schnellem Schritt. Die beiden Männer waren überrascht von ihrem Durchhaltevermögen. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, daß die Priesterin die Insel täglich durchwandert hatte und ihre Beine nun kräftiger waren, als die so mancher Männer. Mit dem gesunden Arm stützte sie sich zudem auf den großen Stock. Ihre Wunde hatte sie verbunden, zum Glück war die Kugel sofort wieder ausgetreten, sonst hätte sich eine böse Entzündung entwickeln können.  
  
Jedenfalls standen sie jetzt am Wasser, die aufgehende Sonne schien es mit Gold zu bestäuben. Die Pearl lag noch dort, wo sie angekommen war.  
  
Jacks Herz machte einen Freudensprung, als er die schwarzen Segel seines Schiffes sah, die nun eingeholt waren. Etwas Freude kehrte in seine Augen zurück und er atmete auf.  
  
Sie machten das Boot bereit und ruderten zurück zum Schiff.  
  
*~* "Na los, ihr Landratten! Mach das Schiff klar und laßt die Segel runter! Wir laufen aus!" brüllte der Kapitän über das Deck. Sofort eilten die Männer umher und taten, was ihnen befohlen wart.  
  
Jack schickte Lara Jade ans Steuer und Marley in seine Kabine, damit er den Kurs berechnete. Dann wollte er sich William zuwenden, aber er konnte ihn nicht erblicken.  
  
"Er ist unter Deck gegangen," drang diese sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
Jack drehte sich um. Iona stand hinter ihm, der Wind spielte mit ihrer Tunika, die so blau war, wie der Horizont, und entblößte etwas die nackten Beine. Elizabeth stand daneben.  
  
*Mein Lieber!* staunte Jack innerlich über die hübschen, schlanken Beine.  
  
Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken wieder frei zu bekommen.  
  
*Schwächen eines Mannes,* seufzte er bei sich.  
  
"Nach unten?" stotterte er.  
  
"Ja, ich denke, er wollte dir aus dem Weg gehen."  
  
Jack stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. Was sollte er von dieser Situation halten?  
  
"Und wie geht es dir, Elizabeth?" In seiner Stimme lag ein Unterton von Sorge und Mitleid.  
  
Elizabeth schätzte dies, denn sie wußte, daß Jack Sparrow kein Gefühlsmensch war. Daher hielt sie sich auch lieber knapp mit ihrer Antwort und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Wie soll es mir gehen? Ich werde es überleben müssen."  
  
Aber Jack schien nicht wirklich zufrieden mit der Antwort und legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Ja, du bist ein großes Mädchen, nicht wahr?"  
  
War dies nun sarkastisch gemeint? Unsicherheit legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, auch wenn sie versuchte es zu verdrängen.  
  
"Eine dumme Frage," flüsterte sie.  
  
Aber Iona hatte ihre Worte wohl verstanden, lehnte ihren Stock gegen die Schulter mit der Wunde und legte die gesunde, sanfte Hand auf ihre Wange.  
  
"Laß den Kopf nicht hängen, Elizabeth. Furchtbares wart ihm angetan, Schlimmes mußte er durchleben."  
  
Ihr Blick wurde düster.  
  
"Mit unfairen und mächtigen Mitteln wurde dein Geliebter bezwungen, von jemanden, der nichts über die Mächte wußte, mit denen er hantierte, und auch nicht zögerte diese trotzdem einzusetzten. Großen Schaden hat er angerichtet und vieles wird nicht wieder gut zu machen sein. Aber nicht alles ist verloren."  
  
Mit den letzten Worten wurde ihr Gesicht wieder liebevoll und ihre klaren Augen sahen sie vielsagend an.  
  
Jack schien verdutzt.  
  
"Wie meint Ihr das, werte Novizin?" Er zwirbelte an seinem Bart und schaute neugierig unter seinen langen Haaren hervor.  
  
Sie lächelte und öffnete die Handfläche. Ein kleiner verruster Stein lag darin, aber unter dem Aschestaub glänzte er hell und warm. Sie wischte etwas mehr Staub davon und ein sonniges Gelb kam zum Vorschein.  
  
"Der Sonnenstein. Ich glaube, seine Kräfte sind noch intakt. Er kann heilend wirken und ich werde mein Bestes tun."  
  
Aber immer noch war der Kapitän voller Fragen.  
  
"Wie kann ein Stein heilende Wirkung haben? Es ist nur ein Stein."  
  
Iona lachte und es klang wie klarer Glockenschall, der über ein Tal hinweg schwang.  
  
"Es sind heilige Steine Jack, ich dachte, du wärest dir dessen bewußt."  
  
"Ja, da bin ich mir sehr wohl... aber wie wirkt er? Wie sieht das aus?"  
  
"Der Heilzauber? Du kannst seine Wirkung nicht sehen, nur erfahren. Es ist nicht, als läge dann ein Licht auf dir oder als zuckten weiße Blitze umher."  
  
"Die Verletzungen unseres guten Turners sind aber nicht schwerwiegend und haben nichts mit seinem seltsamen Benehmen zu tun."  
  
"Du hast es erfaßt und auch wieder nicht. Will hat mehrere Wunden, aber die größte klafft in seiner Seele. Er ist befallen von einem Fieber, das nicht oder nicht nur von einer körperlichen Wunde herrührt. Seine Seele muß behandelt werden, sein Arm wird auch so heilen."  
  
Elizabeth` Augen strahlten.  
  
"Du kannst ihm helfen? Ihn so machen, wie er früher war?"  
  
Aber Iona schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das können selbst die besten Heiler meines Ordens nicht. Er wird nicht mehr wie früher. Jede Erfahrung verändert uns, jede Sekunde macht uns zu anderen Menschen. Aber was ich für ihn tun kann ist, seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Vielleicht heilt die Wunde dann schneller."  
  
Aber Elizabeth schien das nicht ganz zu genügen.  
  
"Wie konnte er so verändert werden? William wäre lieber gestorben, als so zu werden."  
  
Da wurde Ionas Blick traurig und matt. Sie drehte sich um, der Wind spielte mit ihrem braunen Haar. Sie sah aufs Meer und schien in andere Welten zu versinken. Sie seufzte.  
  
"Bill konnte etwas mit den Steinen hantieren. Und mit einem hatte er besonders guten Umgang."  
  
Sie griff in den kleinen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel und holte etwas kleines graues heraus. Jack hatte zuerst gedacht, daß auch dieser Stein nur verrust war, aber als er ihn sich genauer ansah, erkannte er, daß der Stein von Natur aus grau war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein.  
  
"Denkst du der Sturm wäre zufällig aufgezogen, Jack? Dafür ist er aber schnell vorübergegangen, oder?"  
  
Jack starrte auf den Edelstein und dann in Ionas Augen.  
  
"Du meinst?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Einige Steine kann man sein Leben lang nicht kontrollieren. Andere gehorchen sofort."  
  
"Warum hat er diese Macht nicht gleich eingesetzt?" fragte Elizabeth voller Faszination.  
  
Jack staunte über Elizabeth. In ihm regte sich Mißtrauen und Furcht vor der fremden Macht, aber sie... sie war aufgeregt und völlig fasziniert.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, daß er wußte, wie man die Steine auf dem Buch einsetzt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es getan, wenn er gewußt hätte, daß sie auf dem Buch genauso angewendet werden, wie lose."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Rauchkristall?" drängte Jack.  
  
Wieder schweifte Ionas Blick auf den Horizont.  
  
"Der Rauchkristall... im Grunde ist es der Stein, über den ich am wenigsten weiß. Ich fürchte mich davor, ihn anzuwenden. Seine Kräfte sind dunkel und er wird heutzutage nicht mehr von uns genutzt. Alles was wir über seine Wirkung wissen, haben wir aus den alten Schriften erfahren. Vor vielen Jahrzehnten, zur düsteren Zeit, waren die alten Meister des Ordens nicht so weise. Sie benutzten den Rauchkristall, wie auch alle anderen Steine. Aber zu welchem Zwecke! Viele waren ihm verfallen und immer wenn es Feinde gab, gebrauchten sie ihn um ihre Gefangenen auszuhorchen und auf dem leichtesten Wege zu entfernen. Keiner kann dem Stein widerstehen. Auch ein Bill Turner nicht."  
  
"Vielleicht ist er deshalb wahnsinnig geworden?" dachte Elizabeth laut.  
  
Iona nickte.  
  
"Das könnte sein. Auch in den Büchern gibt es Anspielungen auf verrückte Priester, die nicht mehr sie selbst waren, nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst. Ich werde mich im Moment nur auf das Wichtigste über meinen Orden beschränken, denn seine Geschichte geht zu lange zurück. Aber was ihr zum Verständnis braucht, werde ich euch erzählen. Mein Orden war noch nie bekannt und hielt sich auch lieber im Dunkeln, deshalb gab es auch nie viele Feinde. Zumeist waren die Feinde daher auch Priester aus den eigenen Reihen, die diesen Gebrauch des Rauchkristalls nicht gut hießen. Aber was euch sicher bekannt ist, ist die Inquisition. Ich weiß aus einem Buch, daß unser Orden im Mittelalter der Kirche gegen Entlohnung die Kraft des Steines angeboten hat und die Kirche dieses Angebot auch gerne nutzte. Es kostete sie sehr viel, also nahmen sie dies nur bei sehr wichtigen Fällen in Anspruch, aber sie taten es. Natürlich mußte es geheim bleiben, da die "Frevler" nicht durch eine Hand Gottes bestraft wurden. Unser Orden ist kein Gottesorden."  
  
Elizabeth war bestürzt von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Aber Jack stand nur da, etwas schlacksig und hörte aufmerksam zu, zwirbelte seinen Bart immer weiter.  
  
"Die Macht des Kristalls ist gewaltig. Jemand, der nicht damit umzugehen vermag, kann großen Schaden anrichten. Beschwörungen können damit durchgeführt werden, man kann die Seele in Bedrängnis bringen, den Geist herausfordern. Ich schätze Bill hat mit dieser Macht auf seinen Sohn eingewirkt, wie ein Baumfäller mit einer Axt auf den Baum. Mit aller Kraft und kaum darauf achtend, was zerstört werden könnte. Plump und unbeholfen. Will ist gebrochen worden... als er sich nicht freiwillig unterwerfen wollte, hat sein Vater ihn sich einfach genommen. In der Tat..."  
  
Sie seufzte erneut.  
  
"Niemand vermag, dies wieder gut zu machen. Aber ich kann versuchen, seinen Blick zu klären, die Bürde des Hasses, welche einst auch auf Lara gelegen hatte, von ihm zu nehmen. Schon in der Höhle spürte ich es, er war bereit, sich von mir helfen zu lassen. Sein Wunsch nach Erlösung war so groß, daß er fast seinem Vater entsagt hätte."  
  
Elizabeth war kreidebleich. Iona erkannte, daß sie der jungen Frau nicht mehr zumuten konnte. Zu sehr hatte sie unter den letzten Tagen gelitten. Also lächelte sie die bebende Frau an und berührte sie sanft.  
  
"Was soll ich ohne ihn tun? Ich habe sonst niemanden mehr... Norrington verschmähte ich und bin froh darüber. Aber meinem Vater brach ich das Herz... sicher würde er mir verzeihen, aber ich schäme mich, unter seine Augen zu treten. Ich kann so nicht nach Port Royal zurück. Weggelaufen bin ich, um meinen Geliebten zu befreien, gefunden habe ich einen Fremden."  
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Ionas ebenmäßiges Gesicht.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, etwas von ihm wird zurückkehren. Und ich will nicht glauben, daß seine Liebe zu dir ganz gestorben ist."  
  
Diese Worte reichten aus, um Elizabeth Kraft zu geben. Dennoch schien es Jack das Beste, wenn sie sich nun ausruhte.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen," meinte er.  
  
Sie nickte und Iona nahm ihren Stock wieder zur Hand.  
  
"Ich werde mich ebenfalls zur Ruhe legen. Zwar ist es nun heller Tag, doch erschöpft mich immer noch die zurückliegende Nacht."  
  
Zusammen gingen die Frauen unter Deck und Jack atmete aus. Trotz Ionas Worten war er sich nicht sicher, was ihm bevorstand. Aber er wußte, daß er sich Will bald stellen mußte. Lange würden sie auf dem Schiff zusammen segeln, da war kein Platz für Streit und Mißtrauen. Er sah zum Steuerrad auf. Lara stand dort, sie hatte das Band aus ihrem Haar gezogen. Es war etwas zerzaust, aber dem Wind schien dies nicht zu genügen. Er spielte damit und verflocht es nur noch weiter. Sein Schiff war fürs erste in guten Händen, Marley war erfahren und genoß sein vollstes Vertrauen. Also schwang er sich auf die Reling und ergriff die Taue, zog sich nach oben, weiter und weiter, bis er auf der Spitze des Mastes stand. Das war der einzige Platz, an dem er sich völlig befreien konnte, an dem er nicht nachdenken mußte.  
  
*~*  
  
Ein Tag war vergangen. Die See war ruhig und ein sachter Wind ging, so daß die Pearl stetig dahin fuhr. Jack stand am Steuerrad und genoß die Gischt auf Gesicht und Händen. Seine Augen starrten gen Horizont.  
  
Iona trat hinter ihn, scheinbar ohne daß er es bemerkte. Sie beobachtete den Kapitän, seine Haltung, die viel über ihn verriet, wie sie fand.  
  
"Ich verstehe, daß es dir schwer fällt."  
  
Jack erschrak, aber zuckte nicht zusammen. Auch wenn er sich allmählich daran gewöhnte, daß Iona immer erst auffiel, wenn sie schon direkt hinter einem war, wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, sie würde das nicht tun. Jack unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er fühlte sich seit diesem Abenteuer nicht mehr, wie er selbst. Als fehlte ihm etwas. Irgendetwas hatte er eingebüßt.  
  
"Wir sind uns einfach noch nicht wieder über den Weg gelaufen."  
  
"Ah..." Iona schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Das liegt wohl daran, daß er seit gestern nicht mehr an Deck war."  
  
Ja, Jack hatte das gewußt. Will war schon einen ganzen Tag nicht mehr an der Luft gewesen und er selbst hatte es auch begrüßt. Warum dazu drängen? Jack hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf die Begegnung. Anscheinend war Will auch noch nicht so weit.  
  
"Ich fürchte, die Zeit wird es nicht leichter machen."  
  
"Hast du ihm schon helfen können?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre braunen Haare wippten zu der Bewegung.  
  
"Er läßt nichts an sich heran. Weder mich, noch etwas anderes. Er hat auch noch nicht gegessen."  
  
Genervt stöhnte Jack und verdrehte die Augen. Der Junge mußte essen! Wahrscheinlich lag seine letzte anständige Mahlzeit schon Tage zurück.  
  
"Hank! Übernehm das Steuer!" rief er nach dem Stämmigen Piraten.  
  
Dieser gehorchte aufs Wort, denn die Mannschaft hatte die schlechte Laune des Kapitäns wohl bemerkt. Seit seiner Rückkehr war er erstaunlich ruhig und ernst.  
  
Kaum hatte der ältere Mann das Rad in der Hand, schon stürmte Jack schnaubend davon und verschwand unter Deck.  
  
*~*  
  
Er brauchte nicht sehr lange, bis er William gefunden hatte. Er saß in einem kleinen kargen Raum, der nicht viel mehr enthielt, als ein Bett und einen Schreibtisch und von einer Kerze erhellt wurde, weil er kein Fenster hatte.. In einem Ähnlichen, aber etwas größeren waren Elizabeth und Iona untergebracht - Lara zog es vor bei den anderen im Mannschaftsraum zu schlafen. Jack wollte zuerst herein brausen und Will sofort zur Rede stellen, aber sogleich überlegte er es sich anders und blieb in der Türe stehen.  
  
Will saß am Schreibtisch, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Völlig ruhig war er, rührte sich nicht. Sein Haar war zusammen gebunden und er hatte immer noch dieselbe Kleidung an, wie am Tag zuvor. Natürlich hatte Jack nichts gegen dreckige oder gar stinkende Kleidung, er selbst wechselte seine... wann hatte er sie zuletzt gewechselt? Er wußte es nicht. Aber bei Will sah dies sehr seltsam aus. Es paßte nicht zu dem jungen Schmied, der sonst immer so reinlich war.  
  
Langsam trat Jack Sparrow hinter den jungen Mann, sah ihm über die Schulter. Auf dem Schreibtisch, unter seinen aufgestützten Ellenbogen, lag ein Blatt Papier und daneben eine Feder. Aber das Blatt war leer.  
  
"Keine Inspiration, mein Freund?"  
  
Will sah nicht auf, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Er schwieg.  
  
Jack ging wankend etwas umher und beendete seinen Weg schließlich am Bett, ließ sich darauf fallen. Tief sank er in die alte Matratze ein, etwas Staub flog vom dreckigen Bett auf.  
  
"Weiß du, wie sehr Elizabeth dich liebt?" begann er.  
  
Aber der andere sagte nichts. Hörte er ihn überhaupt? Ja, natürlich hörte er ihn! Jack fuhr fort...  
  
"Sie hat so viel auf sich genommen, Will, die letzten Wochen waren schwer für die Kleine. Wußtest du, daß sie Norrington hat vor dem Altar sitzen lassen?"  
  
Jack lachte selbst etwas, als er sich an das Bild erinnerte. Elizabeth am Hafen Port Royals stehend, wild gestikulierend. Sie hatte ihn beschimpft. Wie süß sie wirkte, wenn sie sauer war... Und dann noch in diesem Kleid! Ein Traum aus Seide, der ihren zarten Körper umschmiegte. Was Norrington wohl gesagt hatte?  
  
"Sie hätte alles für dich aufgegeben, wie du damals für sie, weißt du noch?"  
  
Jack hatte keine Antwort erwartet. Er bekam auch keine. Kurz schloß er die Augen und ließ die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Elizabeth in der Villa, am Hafen. Mit dem Medallion an der Reling vor Port Herold. In der Kneipe. Sparrow kicherte. Ja, die Kneipe... das war echt sehenswert gewesen. Die Gefangenschaft auf San Lorenza, der Angriff. Danach war die Traurigkeit über Elizabeth gekommen. Bis jetzt hatte sich das nicht geändert. Die Höhle... Diese starke Frau verdiente kein derartiges Schicksal.  
  
Er setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante.  
  
"Nein, Will! Du kannst mich hassen, aber du wirst Elizabeth nicht alleine lassen! Du wirst sofort zu ihr gehen!"  
  
"Ach, werde ich das?!" schrie Will plötzlich und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um. "Wer bist du, daß du mir sagen kannst, was ich tun soll!"  
  
"Ich bin der Kapitän dieses Schiffes! Ich bin verdammt nochmal der Kapitän!"  
  
"Du bist nicht mein Kapitän, Sparrow!"  
  
"Dann bin ich eben dein Freund! Es ist mir egal, aber du wirst dieses Prachtmädchen nicht alleine lassen!"  
  
"Du mein Freund?" Will war außer sich! Es hielt ihn nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl. " Du hast mir ja nicht mal die Wahrheit über meinen Vater gesagt! Und warum nicht? Hat es dir gerade nicht in den Kram gepaßt?"  
  
Jack hielt mit seinem Geschrei inne, als er die Anschuldigung hörte. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung war hinter den Tränen in Williams Augen.  
  
"Ich habe dir immer die Wahrheit über ihn gesagt, Will!"  
  
"Ach, ja? Ich glaube dir nicht! Ich werde dir nie wieder glauben Jack! Schon damals bei Barbossa hast du immer wieder dein falsches Spiel getrieben! Eigentlich konnte man nie sicher gehen, auf welcher Seite du warst. Und welcher glückliche Zufall hat mir zu der Ehre verholfen, daß du uns schlußendlich aus der Klemme geholt hast? Einem Münzwurf? Einem verlorenen Kartenspiel? Oder doch der Habgier nach dem Schatz?"  
  
Jack wurde seinerseits wütend und fühlte sich gekränkt, besann sich dann aber darauf, was damals vorgefallen war... wie er selbst Bill erfahren hatte und wie Will seinen Vater erfahren hatte. Sparrow schwindelte auf dem Bett, fiel fast hinten über wieder auf die Matraze.  
  
"Hör zu, Will... ja, ich habe damals ein undurchsichtiges Spiel gespielt, aber in viele Schwierigkeiten hast du dich auch selbst manövriert, weil du nicht auf mich vertrautest. Am Ende habe ich zu dir gestanden und du zu mir. Das ist es, was zählt. Deinen Vater hatte ich zu dieser Zeit als anständigen Piraten - falls es denn so etwas gibt - in Erinnerung. Unter meinem Befehl hat er sich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Damals habe ich dir offen und ehrlich meine Meinung gesagt."  
  
Während dieser Worte war Jack aufgestanden und hatte wild gestikuliert. Nun stand er vor Will mit ausgebreiteten Armen, die seine Aussage unterstreichen sollten.  
  
William sah ihn an, wußte nicht, was er von dem Kapitän halten konnte. Irgendwie war er ja schon überzeugend. Aber wenn er schon wieder log?  
  
Ein heißer Blitz zuckte durch seine Stirn, seine Beine versagten und er fiel zurück auf den Stuhl. Jack erschrak, sprang zu ihm und hielt den jungen Mann fest, so daß er nicht ganz zu Boden ging.  
  
"Will, was ist?"  
  
"Ich spüre es immer noch," seine Worte waren heißer und keuchend. "Ich spüre immer noch, wie er nach mir greift, meinen Geist ins Dunkel hüllt."  
  
Ein weiterer Blitz ließ Will erneut zusammenzucken. Es war ein Gefühl der Kälte, das mit den Bildern einher ging. Er hatte nicht viel Erinnerung an das halbe Jahr nach der Entführung, aber manchmal schossen ihm blendend weiße Bilder der Folter durch den Kopf, zerrten an seinen Nerven.  
  
Jack hielt den zuckenden Körper fest. Noch etwa zwei weitere Male bekam sein Freund diese kurzen Anfälle, dann schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen. Wills Atem ging schwer und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirne.  
  
"Iona kann dir helfen, damit fertig zu werden, Will. Das wird schon wieder."  
  
"Er ist da! Er ist immer noch in mir!" Williams dunkle Augen öffneten sich und sahen direkt in die seinen. "Ich kann ihn spüren... Oh, Gott! Ich habe Angst! Wenn zu viel von ihm in mir steckte? Jack, was ist dann? Würde ich dich töten? Ich weiß es nicht! Würde ich Elizabeth verletzen? Um Himmels Willen! Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
"Nein, du bist nicht wie er! Du weißt das! Und außerdem... Es ist viel schwerer mich zu töten, als du denkst. Ich bin Kapitän Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Will packte Jack beim Kragen und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
  
"So kann ich Elizabeth nicht Lieben."  
  
Die Stimme war brüchig. Tränen sammelten sich in den schönen, dunklen Augen und schon bald waren es zu viele, als daß alle in ihnen Platz gefunden hätten. Sie liefen über seine blassen Wangen, glitzerten im Kerzenlicht, welches das Zimmer erhellte. Dann vergrub Will sein Gesicht in die Jacke des Kapitäns, so daß die Feuchtigkeit schon bald durch seine Kleider drang und seine Brust befeuchtete. Jack wußte nicht, was er tun sollte... er war nicht gerade Spezialist in Gefühlsangelegenheiten, schon gar nicht bei anderen Männern. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war seine Arme um den jungen Turner zu legen und zu warten... zu warten bis die Nacht anbrach und das sanfte Schaukeln der Black Pearl auch ihn in den Schlaf wiegte.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Es war eine tiefschwarze Nacht. Wolken verdeckten Himmel und Sterne. Der schwarze Bug teilte das Wasser in Totenstille... 


End file.
